MLP: Mundos Unidos
by JB-Defalt
Summary: ¿Qué es capas de hacer alguien por obtener una venganza? En especial si son distintas especies. Una historia no apta para héroes, si no para villanos. Un grupo de jóvenes anti-héroes se aventuran en otro mundo dispuesto a generar el caos, pero esto se vera afectado por la llegada de enemigos de ambos bandos dispuestos a eliminarlos, ¿Podrán hacerles frente?
1. Espero y Sangro Otra Ves

**Holaa a tods :D soy un nuevo escritor en esta pagina llena de cáncer ;-; ok no jaja bueno vengoo a traerles un Fic de MLP lleno de comedia, romance, drama y acción.  
para empezar debo aclarar que no solo habrá ponis en este Fic, sino que humanos, no, no me refiero a humanos como en Equestria Girls sino humanos estilo anime.  
sin mas los dejo con el comienzo de esta aventura y espero que sea de su agrado.**

**capitulo 1:**** espero y sangro**

Todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver ni siquiera mis propias manos en la oscuridad, comencé a moverme de tal manera que posaba mis manos en la pared para guiarme y evitar tropezar con alguno que otro objeto que se encontraba en el piso de aquel pasillo. Comencé a tener miedo, miedo a lo que podría encontrarme en esa oscuridad tan profunda, entonces cuando ya había recorrido unos 5 metros mas o menos, vi que la luz de la habitación de mis padres estaba encendida y iluminaba parte del pasillo. Me acerque temeroso de que podría encontrarme, entonces mi padre apareció en la puerta y me miro con una expresión de completa confusión, pero la cambio rápidamente por una de preocupación.

-ven hijo- me dijo antes de tomarme con sus brazos y llevarme a la cama donde se encontraba mi madre un poco inquieta.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunto mi madre de manera preocupada mientras se le acercaba, yo miraba confundido lo que pasaba, y claro, yo solo tenia unos cinco años de edad.

Mi padre cerro la puerta con cerrojo y se acerco a ella, la abrazo y a la ves me abrazaban a mi. Yo emboce una sonrisa, como si ellos me estuvieran dando un abrazo típico... gran equivocación.

-ellos están por venir, no podemos hacer nada-dijo mi padre.

-no puedo creer que pase esto, después de cinco años de tranquilidad y de ayudarlos ¿y así es como nos paga?-pregunto de igual forma que la anterior, pero esta ves mas nerviosa y asustada, yo estaba preocupado pero las palabras no podían salir de mi boca. No podía Reaccionar.

-no puedo hacer nada mas, ellos ya nos están buscando. En cualquier momento podrían-

Escuche el ruido de algo rompiéndose con fuerza, en ese momento escuche gritos y el sonidos de lo que parecían ser unas pesuñas acercándose a los pasillos.

Mi padre estaba aterrado al igual que mi madre, ambos me miraron con tristeza… podría jurar que mi madre estaba llorando y me abrazaba aun mas fuerte.  
Entonces ambos me tomaron y me ordenaron a que me ocultara debajo de la cama la cual tenia una pequeña puerta para esconderse en caso de emergencia, abrí el compartimiento del escondite, no sin antes que mis padres me abrazasen y me dieran un beso en la frente.  
Vi como mi madre tomaba unos sobres y unos paquetes, y los escondía dentro del refugio.

-Hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerdas estas palabras…-entonces comencé a oír pasos apresurados por el pasillo y apresuran doce a la habitación.

-pase lo que pase, siempre te amaremos hijo, queremos que seas fuerte el resto de tu vida ¿entendiste?- me dijo mi padre antes de romper en llanto, yo no esta confundido, no sabia que era lo que pasaba en aquel entonces, solo me dedique a asentir con la cabeza de manera positiva, mi padre embozo una sonrisa al comprender que había captado el mensaje.

En cuanto mi madre, comenzó a besarme y abrazarme mientras lloraba incontrolable mente, en cuanto mi padre la consolaba y le susurraba al oído.  
-te amamos Max, por favor cuídate mucho- después de eso me escondieron dentro del refugio y movieron la cama para ocultarlo.  
Pero yo en ese momento, levante un poco la madera que cubría la entrada para observar lo que ocurría. De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió violentamente y unas criaturas de colo blanco y aparentemente con armadura dorada se acercaron a mis padres y los obligaron a arrodillarse en el suelo. Cuando eso paso, pude ver como uno de esas criaturas hablo y otra aun mas grande de color blanco y con alas entro y comenzó a hablarles a mis padres.

-¿en donde esta?-pregunto

-lejos, lo suficiente como para que lo encuentren-respondió mi padre, en ese momento una de esas criaturas con armadura lo golpeo en las costillas haciendo que gritara de dolor y se apoyase en el suelo.  
Mi madre se le acerco y lo abrazo como intentando protegerlo.

Entonces uno de los guardias vio a la criatura mas alta y esta asintió dándole a entender lo que tenia que hacer. Obligaron a mi padre a ponerse de pie y cuando el lo hiso, uno de ellos lo golpeo fuertemente con la punta de su lanza en la cara. Provocando que se le abriese una gran marca en la boca que se le permitía ver la mandíbula, la sangre salía de su rostro y caía al piso mientras un gran charco de sangre y lagrimas se formaba en el piso.  
Cuando mi padre se encontraba tendido en el piso, juro por dios, que me dirigió una sonrisa a la ves que veía como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, y haciéndome una seña que me quedara cayado, obedecí mientras lloraba en silencio, mi madre gritaba y lloraba al punto en que a ella también la golpearon y se la llevaban de la habitación.  
-a el también-ordeno la criatura mientras arrastraban a mi padre fuera de la habitación.

Mi corazón se detuvo, pude oír gritos por todos lados, desgarradores gritos departe de mis padres, oí a mi madre gritar el nombre de mi padre, entonces oí un crujido que me dejo helado en aquel lugar estrecho.  
Luego de 10 minutos de silencio abrumador y llanto sin control. Salí de mi escondite, no podía caminar, me temblaban las piernas por el miedo, mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio de mis piernas comencé a caminar por la habitación de mis padres.  
Pise el charco de sangre que mi padre había dejado mi padre antes de que se lo llevaran, contuve las ganas de vomitar y retome mi caminata. Luego de 10 minutos caminando por el pasillo aun tratando de que mis piernas no sucumbieran por el dolor que sentía dentro de mi. Luego de bajar las escalera, y casi caerme y empezar a rodar como un a muñeca de trapo. Llegue a la puerta de la sala, posee mi mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, pero. Me detuve.  
Algo dentro de mi me decía que no abriera la puerta, que me alejara lo mas posible de ese lugar y que saliera corriendo a mi escondite. Pero hice caso omiso y lentamente abrí la puerta…  
…lo que me encontré… destrozo mi corazón.  
Vi una completa masacre en la sala, vi sangre por todos lados, vi a mi madre la cual tenia un gran corte en su espalda que estaba punto de dividirla en dos a la ves que tenia su brazo torcido al revés, lo cual provocaba que el hueso fémur traspasase su piel. No lo soporte, vomite mas de una ves y podía mis ojos se volvían cada ves mas vidriosos estaba al borde de estallar en llanto. Entonces dirigí mi mirada a mi padre el cual se encontraba tendido en el piso… pero podía oírlo gemir de dolor, me acerque lentamente a el, al momento de hacerlo el me miro fijamente.  
No aguante mas, estalle en llanto al momento en que el me miro me sujeto del brazo

-v-vete de a-a-aquí- me tartamudeo mientras me dirigía una sonrisa y lentamente comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.-e-estoy or-orgulloso de ti hijo-  
-no, no, ¡no!-grite al momento en que termino cerrando sus ojos y notaba que dejaba de respirar.  
Mi mundo se venia abajo, mi corazón ya no existía. Comencé a sujetarme la cabeza, estaba aturdido y asustado. No podía hacer absolutamente nada. Hace apenas 2 horas todo estaba normal y ahora toda mi vida se había ido al demonio en tan solo 20 minutos.  
-¡papa, papa, regresa, papa!-grite con desesperación mientras miraba a mi madre-¡mama, Papa. Por favor regresen, los necesito!-Exclame mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.

* * *

-¡PAPA!-exclamo Max estando en su habitación recostado en la cama. Estaba sudando frió, respiraba agitada mente mientras abrazaba sus piernas buscando refugio y calma en su habitación. –una pesadilla… solo ah sido esa maldita pesadilla-se decía a si mismo mientras se ponía de pie de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación y salia de esta.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos iluminados por las luces, lo cual lo dejo un poco mas tranquilo. Bajo las escaleras y camino hacia la cocina, una demasiado moderna ah decir verdad. Una cocina con las paredes con azulejos de color blanco claro, una mesada que la superficie era de madera y en la cual podía ver algunos utensilios de cocina sobre el. Un refrigerador color gris oscuro, una repisa de madera en la cual el pudo ver una gran variedad de latas de comida, paquetes, tasas etc. Y otras cosas que había las cuales no nombrare por que se haría muy largo.

Se acerco al refrigerador y saco una lata de Coca-Cola, se sentó en un cilla junto a la mesada.  
Cruzo sus brazos y miro fijamente el reloj de la pared.  
-4 de la mañana, joder-se quejo mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre la dura superficie de madera-por culpa de ese sueño me eh desvelado-se quejo mientras miraba de reojo la lata y después la tomaba con su mano- estúpida y sensual lata de cáncer-se dijo a si mismo mientras abría dijo objeto y comenzaba a beber.  
Pero se vio interrumpido al escuchar unos sonidos de pasos acercándose a la cocina.  
-vaya, vaya ¿a quien tenemos aquí? –dijo cierta peli azul con gafas de sol purpuras-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?-pregunto Vinyl Scratch mientras se sentaba a su lado y le hacia compañía.

-tuve el mismo sueño de siempre- respondió deprimido mientras tomaba otro sorbo a su bebida- cada ves se esta haciendo mas y mas frecuente-continuo un poco desanimado, dichos recuerdos no le venían nada bien a su estado mental, el cual ya estaba algo estropeado, pero que va, nada mejor que una maratón de 4 horas de hechizada no pueda arreglar.

-ahh, ya es la 4 noche en el mes que te encuentro así-lo cuestiono la Dj mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al refrigerador, lo abrió y de ahí saco un cubo de pollo frito marca KFC.  
-sabes-dijo mientras tomaba una ala de pollo y la mordía-deberías salir mas seguido, salir con chicas o algo-dijo con la boca llena mientras se sentaba sobre la mesada de la cocina.

Max la miro con indiferencia con una mirada seria y una ceja levantada, como si dijese "¿es joda, no?".- sabes, aun no logro comprender por que comes carne, ¿que acaso eso no seria canibalismo para ti?-le pregunto mientras la miraba con aun con su ceja levantada.

La Peli azul solo se dispuso a encogerse de hombros y comenzando a salir de la habitación. -solo digamos que eh vivido demasiado tiempo en la tierra, y me eh acostumbrado al sabor de la carne-Respondió mientras a través de sus gafas le gineaba un ojo a su amigo. Max solo rodó los ojos para después sonreír mientras que Vinyl comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras dispuesta a irse a su habitación. Pero antes de irse, tomo una ala de pollo y se la arrojo a Max en la cabeza buscando que este se encabronase con ella-jaja, siempre supe que eras una gallina-exclamo a la ves que salía corriendo y dejaba a Max furioso.

-¡te odio, a ti y a toda tu maldita descendencia!- grito a todo pulmón mientras de un segundo a otro recibía el golpe de un reloj en su cabeza y tirándolo al suelo.

-¡cállense ya maldita sea, dejen dormir al prójimo!-grito Kevin, otro de los miembros de su equipo mientras agitaba los brazos con una cara llena de furia.

Max se levanto del piso y comenzó a sobarse la cabeza-ay ay ay ay ay, como duele joder-se quejo adolorido "¿Por qué todos mis días tienen que ser así?" pensó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su silla y comenzó a ver por la ventana como estaba por salir el sol.  
-jumm, no dormí demasiado-se quejo frotándose los ojos pero a la ves que embozaba un sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Se levanto de golpe de su asiento y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Al momento de entrar, se acerco al gran monitor que tenia frente a su cama y lo encendió.  
No se veía nada, solo interferencia-Vamos, vamos. funciona-se decía así mismo, el estaba preocupado, podía verse como una gota de sudor caía por su mejilla y tenia un leve tic en el ojo. En un instante el gran aparato encendió, el salto de alegría y se dispuso a buscar con la vista a la persona o cosa con la cual intentaba comunicarse. Entonces la vio, una silueta de color azul oscuro que se acercaba lentamente al monitor. Al ver dicha silueta acercándose, el volvió a sonreír pero a la ves que entrecerraba los ojos y formaba una mirada seria a la ves.

-jaja, es bueno verte de nuevo-dijo la criatura mientras lo saludaba.

Max asintió con su cabeza a la ves que la miraba-buenos días, princesa Luna-

* * *

**Y bueno aquí termina el capitulo de esta historia, espero que les aya gustado y espero que puedan darle una oportunidad a este fic :3**

**No olviden dejar sus Reviews, acepto cualquier ayuda que puedan darme, consejos etc. Si cometí algún error no olviden decírmelo así evito repetirlo de nuevo.**  
**Bueno nos vemos en la próxima, aquí se despide su amigo Russell "The Clown" y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo :DD**

**Que tenga un lindo dia/tarde/o noche.**


	2. Una Dulce Mañana

**Buenooos días o noches a todos mis sensuales escritores (? ¿Cómo han estado bien, mal? Que dicen ¿me extrañaron? ¿si, si? Ah no ;-; pues yo si… *sniff* malos :c.**

**Bueno, por donde iba. Ah si, bueno como decía, Bienvenidos a otro capitulo de esta historia de Humor y romance. Bueno como algunos habrán leído, en el capitulo anterior, encontramos a nuestro protagonista Max en una situación un tanto "complicado" debido a su sueño del pasado.  
pero bueno el tiempo dirá que futuro le depara a nuestro amigo.**

**Antes de empezar quisiera responder al único review que obtuve (otra ves, malos ;-;… ok no XD).**

**Muchas gracias a:  
Lacho12. Muchas gracias por tu review :,D y como lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tienes el 2do capitulo de la historia y espero que tu, tanto como los demás lectores, lo disfruten.**

**Sin mas preámbulo, disfruten el capitulo. Que por cierto me llevo 12 hojas en el Word y mas de 4.700 palabras Dx**

**…**

**Capitulo 02: Si la vida te da Harina, Destruye un auto.******

**Max asistió con la cabeza, a la ves que observaba a dicha criatura- Buenos días, princesa luna-La saludaba a la ves que le brindaba una reverencia a la joven princesa.  
-oh vamos, sabes que no tienes que hacer eso-le reprocho la princesa sintiéndose mas que incomoda por la acción, ella no era tan refinada como su hermana. Todo lo contrario a Celestia.  
Max, aun estando agachado, comenzó a reírse entre dientes ante la actitud de luna. Le parecía divertido en especial entre tenido, verla en ese estado de "oh vamos, no es para tanto" actitud que le agradaba de ella una actitud de un ser libre sin preocuparse de ese tipo de cosas de la gente "Esnob".**

**Comenzó a erguirse y a ponerse pie, cuando po9r fin lo logro. Max fijo su vista en la Princesa luna, la cual, sin mas decir. Estaba bastante desarreglada.**

**Era una desastre, un desastre sobre 4 cascos. Tenia todo su crin completamente en punta, como si un gato hubiera hecho una Hard Party sobre el, tenia su corona en la punta de su cuerno, su Cutie Mark tenia una Mancha de lo que parecía ser un mancha de Gelatina de fresa. Y lo ultimo y lo que seria la cerecita sobre el pastel.  
Un par de bolsas bajo sus ojos (ojeras) y el mando de una Playstation 3 sobre su cabeza.**

**A Max les fue difícil evitar descojonarse de risa por la apariencia de ella llevaba encima, ella al entender y a percatarse de ello, solo bufo en tono de cansancio.**

**-ya, ya, ya entendí. Mi aspecto es lamentable-le dijo Luna al momento en ella hacia brillar su cuerno y apartaba el mando de su cabeza y hacia levitar una toalla hasta su cabeza y comenzaba a frotarse con ella.-Dime Max, ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual me interrumpiste a las 5:30 de la mañana?- comenzó a interrogarlo la princesa mientras ella se arreglaba su crin.**

**Max volvió a su pose "Macho Men" mientras se recuperaba del ataque "ACV" de risa que tubo por escasos instantes. Cuando por fin pudo mantenerse tranquilo, dio un corto pero resonante bostezo y fijo nuevamente su vista en la princesa.**

**Dio un pequeño suspiro-Bien, vine a preguntar si ¿todo estaba en orden por Equestria?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en una silla de oficina color negro.**

**-mmm-Luna coloco su casco en su mentón y comenzó a pensar-nop, nada nuevo por aquí- respondió al instante mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
Max resoplo de frustración, como si estuviera esperando que algo hubiese pasado en aquel lugar. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación con los brazos cruzados, la Princesa Luna solo lo seguía con la vista, observando y estudiando cada movimiento que el humano realizaba.**

**EL peli erizado se acerco a un pequeño armario a la derecha de su habitación, saco lo que parecía ser una pequeña caja de madera; lo que contenía dentro dejo a luna helada.**

**No era mas que una daga de hiero con mango de color oro e incrustaciones de diamantes, pero eso no era lo que lo dejo petrificada del miedo. Sino que la daga estaba cubierta de sangre aparentemente seca, y que tenia el sello del gobierno de Celestia, el reinado del Sol.**

**Decir que Luna estaba sorprendida y sin palabras era demasiado poco, ella estaba aterrada, no por el, si no por la explicación larga e interminable que tendría que darle a su amigo humano.  
Entonces ella desvió la mirada de dicho objeto y la direcciono hacia el joven que tenia un semblante desinteresado, como si con la mirada dijera "¿y? que ¿sorprendida?".  
Ella dio un largo y pesado suspiro y comenzó a caminar fuera del alcance de la cámara. Se acerco a un espejo que estaba cerca y dirigió su mirada a un cuadro en el cual estaba ella y su hermana en la Gran Gala Del Galope.  
Su mirada era melancólica, se podía sentir un grado de preocupación con solo acercársele, entonces una pequeña lagrima se escapo de su ojo derecho.**

**-perdóname, hermana-dijo en casi un susurro. Volvió a donde se encontraba Max y pudo ver como el estaba sentado en su silla mientras giraba en la misma-wiiii-gritaba el como si fuese un niño pequeño.**

**Luna al ver las acciones de Max solo se le escapo un pequeña risita burlona, como si hubiese escuchado o visto un gracioso chiste… pero ahora que lo pienso, así fue. Max era un chiste sobre 2 piernas.**

**El se percato de la presencia de la Princesa y enseguida volvió a su postura de "Macho Men Que Se Respeta".-ejem-tocio mientras cruzaba sus brazos.**

**Luna rodo sus ojos de manera divertida-bueno, creo que es hora de contarte-hablo sin tartamudeos.**

**Max concentro su mirada a la Yegua-dime… hace 12 años- hablo de forma cortante-…¿Qué hacia este cuchillo…-tomo el cuchillo con su mano y bajo la mirada-EN EL CUELLO DE MI MADRE?!-grito al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la daga a un espejo haciendo pedazos.  
Los vidrios de dicho objeto caían con desdén, mientras que el solo respiraba con algo de agitación.**

**Luna estaba boquiabierta, no sabia que decir o como reaccionar. Jamás lo había visto tan molesto o irritado. Esa actitud de el le era completamente nueva para ella.**

**Max volvió su mirada a la Princesa de la Noche, pero cambio su expresión a una mas tranquila-bien-dijo con mas tranquilidad.**

**-n-no se que decir a eso-respondió la Alicornio.**

**-lo se, pero quiero que me respondas solo una cosa. Y tu sabes perfectamente que es luna- continuo mientras se sentaba nuevamente-¿fue Celestia, la que asesino a mis padres aquella noche. Verdad?-pregunto demasiado serio mientras la miraba de reojo. Pero luna contuvo el silencio, aun tenia esa batalla interna que se disputaba entre decirle o no.  
Por que si le contaba, corría el riesgo de perder no el reino que tanto les ah costado mantener de pie, si no que, perder al único familiar que aun le quedaba en pie. Su hermana.**

**Pero el Peli azul aun esperaba su respuesta, la respuesta que podría en marcha un plan que aun le quedaban detalles por terminar, peor eso es mas adelante así que continuemos.  
Pudo observar como la princesa de la noche daba un largo suspiro, sabia que significaba.**

**Ella suspiro-lo único que se, es que Celestia estaba ahí ese día-dijo sin tartamudeos. La reacción que Max tubo en ese momento no seria lo que ella esperaba.**

**Max seguía con su semblante serio y su mirada entre cerrada.  
Se puso de pie de un y comenzó a caminar de un lugar a otro-**_**Celestia estuvo allí-**_**pensó mientras seguía caminando y debes en cuando le dirigía una mirada de reojo a su amiga Equina.  
En el momento de que sus ojos se encontraron, el le dedico una sonrisa amable, no sarcástica, sino que una amable. Lo cual a ella le recordó perfectamente a la amantes de los animales Fluttershy.**

**-¿Qué aras?-le pregunto Luna rompiendo el incomodo es interminable silencio que ya había durado mucho.**

**-Nada-respondió secamente.**

**-¿Cómo que nada?-pregunto nuevamente atónita.**

**-no are nada, al menos por el momento-Finalizo mientras se colocaba unas botas militares color negro con punta de metal. Ato las agujetas dicho calzado y se encamino a su armario, abrió el mueble y saco un chaqueta de cuero color negra-aun tengo que buscar pistas y resolver algunos asuntos como para hacer algo-**

**Luna suspiro aliviada. Aliviada de no haber provocado lo que podría ser un "ataque" en Equestria-vaya por un momento creí que-**

**-pero necesito un favor-**

**-¿eh?-pregunto al ser interrumpida tan bruscamente y a la ves confundida-¿un favor? ¿a que te refieres con un favor?-pregunto mientras con su magia hacia elevar una pequeña tasa de te y bebía el contenido de este.**

**-necesito que en 2 días abras un portal y me des paso a tu mundo-respondió.  
Luna en ese momento escupió todo el te a litros sobre la pantalla de la maquina.-¡A LA MIERDAA!-exclamo el peli erizado al ver la escena que luna provoco.-¿no te gusto el te?-pregunto inocentemente.**

**-¡¿COMO QUE UN PORTAL A EQUESTRIA?!, ¿ESTAS LOCO O INALASTE SAL DE MESA?-Exclamo la equina escupiendo lo ultimo que quedaba de te en su boca**

**Max se cruzo de brazos ante la actitud de la princesa-por ultima ves, no era sal de mesa, era… era harina de trigo-respondió apartándole la mirada.**

**-….-Luna levanto su ceja-harina… de trigo-**

**entonces Max se acerco a una mochila y saco un pequeño paquete de el-Harina de trigo de la abuela Vinyl, un buen trigo, para una mejor estancia en el baño-presento mientras le presentaba  
la "mercadería" que tenia una foto de vinyl con ropa de anciana de 80 años y una cuchara de madera que esta apunto de vender-  
Lo cual ella no estuvo de acuerdo desde el principio.**

**Pudo oírse el sonido del caso de luna golpeando su frente-sabes que esa cosa no se venderá ¿cierto?-**

**-**_**mierda, sabia que esto seria mala idea, no debí hacerle caso a esa banana parlante ni al ElRubiusOMG en aquel video de YouPorn-**_**pensó mientras recodaba aquel video/comercial que había visto en internet. Poso su mirada unos segundos en el paquete-ya se que are con el-respondió con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.**

**10 minutos después…**

_**CRASHH...!**_****

**se ojo el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose y segundos después se oyó un gran sonido hueco, como si la cabeza de alguien golpeara un auto, y momentos después el sonido de una alarma.  
Era el paquete de harina que atravesó intencionalmente la ventana e accidentalmente golpea un auto aparcado.**

**Nuevamente se escucha el sonido de un casco golpeado el rostro de alguien-no era necesario arrojarlo por la ventana, Max-dice luna con su casco aun en su cara.**

**-mehh-responde encogiéndose de hombros y mirando disimuladamente por la ventana-¿hay algún sobreviviente?-pregunto sacando la cabeza por la ventana. Esta decidido, a Max le falta, no un tornillo… si no que el motor completo**

**Mientras en otra parte de la casa, momentos antes…**

_**Podía distinguirse sombra de alguien saliendo de la cocina con una tasa de café en mano. Este**_** raro espécimen era Alex, uno de los miembros actuales del equipo y uno de los mas extraños a decir verdad. Estaba vestido con una Camiseta sin Mangas color negra que en la parte del pecho podía leerse el nombre de una banda "SlipKnot", tenia unos guantes de color negro y rojo puestos, una pinza en su oreja derecha. El tenia cabello color negro y algo descuidado, tenia unos jeans puestos color negro y gris. Se había levantado bastante temprano para dirigirse a su actual y nuevo trabajo, Atender una Caja registradora en un Walt-Mart.**

**-Mierda, otro día. Otro dolor de cabeza-se quejo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.  
se sentó en una silla cerca de la mesada de la cocina y se dispuso a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de su café. Se quedo mirando a la nada por unos segundos, que para el parecían horas e incluso días.  
Miro por un momento su guante por uno momento-**_**me pregunto si aun podre lanzar algo de energía-**_**pensó mientras se disponía a sacar su guante, al momento de hacerlo una gran ráfaga de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo y salió disparada por su mano hacia una caja de Pan que se encontraba a escasos 5 metros de el-Wow!-exclamo colocándose nuevamente el guante-Vaya, creo que aun puedo jeje-  
comenzaron a oírse pasos provenientes de las escaleras, Alex concentro su mirada en aquella y pudo ver una silueta acercándose a la sala.**

**-buenos días Alex- se oyó de la silueta aparentemente femenina.**

**-Buenos días Maggie-responde el al ver a su amiga bajar por las escaleras. Maggie es el miembros mas resiente del equipo, a decir verdad, solo llevaba 2 días viviendo en la casa, razón por la cual tenían que mantenerla al tanto de los planes y lo que sucedía o ah sucedido.  
Ella bajaba vestida con vestido color amarillo claro que solo le cubría la pierna izquierda, era sostenido por un cinturón de metal algo extraño. Tenia unas calcetas de color negro que iban desde encima de las rodillas hasta la punta de los pies, unas botas de piel color blanco.  
en la parte del pecho, en el seno derecho, llevaba un parche de una estrella amarilla. Llevaba lo que parecía ser una bufanda color gris. EL cabello de ella era bastante largo, de color negro y estaba sostenido por una única cola de caballo que iba de, desde la parte superior trasera de cabeza hasta casi la punta de sus pies.-¿Qué haces a esta hora?-pregunto ella.**

**-tengo que ir a trabajar a las 11-respondio el peli negro mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su tasa de café, que por cierto. Empezaba a enfriarse.**

**-pero… son las 6:20 de la mañana-comento la Joven mientras miraba el reloj de pared que estaba a un lado de la cocina.**

**-me gusta madrugar-volvió a responder Max mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga con una sonrisa. Maggie embozo una sonrisa amistosa como si le respondiese "Ok :D" y se dispuso a hacerse algo de desayunar, pero…**

_**CRASHH…!**_****

**Se oyó fuera de la casa, bastante cerca a decir verdad.**

**-¡¿Qué carajo fue eso?!-exclamo la peli negro mientras miraba hacia todas direcciones por la ventana.  
Alex se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta principal. Al llegar a la puerta la abrió bruscamente y pudo ver ahí lo que menos se esperaba.**

**Actualidad…**

**Alex pudo ver como, lo que parecía ser un paquete de Harina había caído y por alguna razón extrañamente extraña (aliens) el paquete de Harina de Trigo había abollado completamente la parte delantera del Vehiculo y provocando que la alarma se activase.**

**-ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGO, MI AUTOOOOOO!-Grito el peli negro mientras comenzaba a ver hacia todas direcciones-¿Quién carajos hiso esto?-  
¿si estaba furioso? No que vaaa, si para el le era normal despertarse temprano y que un paquete de harina le cayese magistralmente sobre su auto…  
Estaba hecho un volcán a punto de explotar el weon.**

**en ese momento Max, involuntariamente. Asoma su cabeza por la ventana nuevamente su cabeza por la ventana para contemplar la obra de arte que había formado de harina y metal.**

**-buenos días Alex-lo saludo el peli azul mientras embozaba una sonrisa burlona.**

**-LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE MAX!-Grito el Peli negro en su ya acostumbrado acento Argentino. Mientras le dedicaba una gran mirada repleta de furia. Max solo volvió a esconderse en su habitación dejando a un furioso Alex gritándole y a una Maggie descojonándose de la risa.**

**Max comenzó a reír entre dientes mientras caminaba en direccion al monitor donde aun manteniendo su conversación con la princesa Luna-jajaj hay luna, fue inevitable arrojar ese paquete-le dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su silla.**

**-bien, Max. Por lo que veo todo marcha con tranquilidad-dijo Luna manteniendo una pose firme de la realeza.**

**-jeje, si. Por el momento todo esta en paz-respondió-bien princesa, me despido, tengo que reunir al equipo y comenzar a planear nuestros futuros movimientos-continuo acercando su mano al botón que encendía el aparato.**

**-bien, adiós Max y espero que tu equipo tenga un gran futuro-dijo la princesa mientras se preparaba para despedirse del joven humano.**

**Max asiente con la cabeza-adiós luna, hasta pronto-Max apago el monitor de su maquina, se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de su habitación.  
Pero… se detuvo en seco y le dirigió una ultima mirada a la daga que aun seguía incrustada en aquella base de madera que había sido del espejo que Max había roto hacia ya 30 minutos ms o menos-**_**dicen que romper un espejo trae 12 años de mala suerte… me pregunto si yo abre roto alguno cuando tenia 5 años-**_**pensó en sus adentros mientras le dirigía una mirada fría y sin vida a dicho objeto punzante. Le daba asco y repugnancia con solo observarlo.**

**Salió de su habitación como si nada, con su ropa cambiada y con semblante algo serio. Max comenzó a caminar por los pasillos golpeando las puertas de las habitaciones-despierten holgazanes tenemos trabajo que hacer!-exclamo mientras golpeaba las puerta. A la ves, Max ve un hacha de bombero. Que quien sabrá como carajos llego ahí. Pero en fin.  
Tomo el hacha con sus manos y se dirigió a la puerta de su amiga Vinyl-**_**esto será genial**_**-pensó feliz de la vida.**

**mientras que nuestro sociópata favorito esta afuera de la habitación la equina dormía plácidamente en su cama, pero a diferencia de cuando se encontró con Max en la cocina. Esta ves se encontraba plácidamente dormida en su forma Poni. Podía distinguirse a la perfección su pelaje blanco, su crin color azul y celeste claro y claro, su Cutie Mark de una nota musical. La unicornio se encontraba aparentemente dormida sobre su cama, comenzó a moverse de a poco mientras lentamente abría sus ojos y dejaba a la vista ese hermosos color rojo sangre de sus pupilas.  
La unicornio gimió del cansancio mientras se frotaba los ojos-mmm ¿Que hora es?-se pregunto a si misma mientras movía su cabeza hacia todos lados mirando su habitación. Pero algo atrajo su habitación, y se trataba de un bulto debajo de las sabanas que se encontraba a su lado-ja, holgazán-movió las sabanas dejando al descubierto lo que al parecer no era nada mas ni nada menos que un humano-Brian, Brian despierta-comenzó ah hablarle mientras lo movía con su casco tratando de despertarlo.**

**-ya Mama, no quiero ir a la escuela-respondió el joven mientras la ignoraba y continuaba con su sueño.**

**La unicornio solo quedo con un "póker Face" en su cara mientras suspiraba cansada, se levanto de su cama y camino hacia el pequeño refrigerador que tenia en su habitación. Utilizando su magia, saca una botella de agua, comenzó ah abrirla y de la nada arrojo la botella contra la cara de Brian.**

**-¡agashghasjbsjhbsahjb!-grito mientras se despertaba-creo que volví a tener sueños húmedos-dijo alegre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la unicornio color blanco.**

**-Dios tu y tus perversiones-respondió la Equina mientras se aproximaba a una mesita de noche a un lado de su acogedora y ahora mojada cama.  
Brian, ya despierto, se levanto de la cama estirando los brazos. La apariencia del humano no era nada negativa desde el punto de vista de Vinyl, tenía el cabello color castaño oscuro, ojos verdosos, alto y algo flacucho pero sin dejar de tener fuerza.  
Al momento de levantarse podía vérselo mas detalladamente, claramente el estaba semidesnudo, lo único que tenia puesto era un pantalón holgado para hombre (obviamente :B) color negro. Podía distinguirse una pequeña cadena plateada saliendo de su bolsillo-ahhh-bostezo.**

**-por lo que se ve dormiste bastante bien-dijo la equina mientras sacaba un pequeño arte facto metálico y lo colocaba debajo de su cuello con ayuda de su magia- dicho objeto tenia una apariencia extraña, cables y circuitos salían del aparato. Era semejante a los collares de las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía.  
Excepto que este era metálico y con un cristal de color negro que tenia la misma forma que la Cutie Mark de la Equina.  
**

**Brian miro de Reojo el aparato en el cuello de su compañera. La miro con una sonrisa y sus ojos entrecerrados mientras se ponía de pie y se dispuso a ponerse una camisa-el regalo de Max pareció gustarte ¿eh?-comento mientras se colocaba una camisa roja con franjas negras en los costados.**

**-claro, recuerda que sin este artefacto, yo no estaría viviendo aquí-respondió al instante que presionaba uno de los botones que ve veía en el collar.**

**Lo que sucedió después era simplemente fantástico, unas partículas metálicas comenzaron a salir de dicho collar y comenzaron a rodear a la Equina. Una líneas se formaron alrededor de ella y momentos después, duchas líneas formaron un boceto de una figura humana.  
Vinyl se puso de pie, lentamente cerro sus ojos e inmediatamente las partículas comenzaron a rodearla y a fusionarse con su cuerpo. Biotecnología, no había duda. Los elementos comenzaron a juntarse uno contra otro empezando por las patas traseras que comenzaron a transformarse en piernas Humanas.  
Lentamente el cuerpo de Vinyl comenzaba a convertirse en un figura humana 100% autentica que venia con el pack completo: piel humana real y ropa incluida.**

**en tanto, Brian solo se quedo admirando el espectáculo que le tecnología de su amigo le había brindado a su compañera. No era la primera ves que habría visto dicho artefacto funcionar frente sus ojos.  
De hecho, el habría sido uno de los que ayudaron a construir el aparato. No solo para ella, si no que también para otros Ponis refugiados que se encontraban escondidos por la ciudad.**

**Pero dejando eso de lado, volvamos al tema que no compete. Luego de 10 minutos de la "Transformación" de vinyl, con sus brazos extendidos hacia los contados, abrió lentamente los ojos permitiéndole ver su ya cuerpo humano.  
-a ver-se dijo a si misma mientras comenzaba a revisarse de pies a cabeza para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en su lugar**_**-mis pechos están en su lugar-**_**penso a la ves que masajeaba dicha parte de su cuerpo.**

**Mientras que a Brian le brillaban los ojos debido al gran espectáculo que se le otorgaba en ese momento-**_**santa maría madre de dios…**_**-pensó el pervertido quinceañero mirando las acciones de su compañera.**

**Pero todo su circo se le vino abajo cuando…**

_**CRASHH…!**_

**-AHH!-grito vinyl al escuchar un estruendoso sonido proveniente desde la puerta de su habitación. Dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia la puerta y podía verse que un objeto punzante y metálico la habia atravesado-¡¿Qué mierda es esa cosa?!-exclamo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.**

**Mientras que nuestro amigo peli azul se encontraba, feliz de la vida, dándole hachazos a la estructura de madera mientras cantaba una simpática cansino-**_**Manfru se fue a la guerra, que dolor, que dolor, que pena!-**_****

**-no estamos en guerra maldito adicto a la sal, y esta es mi- ahah!- grito al ver que el agujero de la pared se hiso cada ves mas grande y Max asomaba su cara por el.**

**-hola cariño, ya llegue!-exclamo en una patética parodia de "El Resplandor". Acto seguido, la ya humana Vinyl tomo un disco de Vinilo y se lo dio de cara al peli erizado. Lo cual provoco que el se alejara de la puerta todo adolorido.**

**-ay, ay, ay, ay, ay. Coño de la madre-se quejaba llevándose sus manos a su nariz en un intento inútil de aliviar el dolor.**

**-¡ya dinos a que viniste!-exclamo la DJ**

**-solo venia a decirles que el desayuno estará listo en unos minutos y que bajen por que tengo que hablar con ustedes-comunico, pero aquello ultimo lo había dicho con un tomo aun mas serio de lo que el había comenzado. Cosa que ambos chicos dentro de la habitación entendieron a la perfección.**

**Tanto Vinyl como Brian se miraron de manera seria al oír la petición de su amigo-Claro, en 10 minutos bajaremos-comunico la peli azul mientras usaba su magia para hacer levitar sus ya comunes gafas de sol purpura.**

**-perfecto-se oyó desde fuera de la habitación, pero otro sonido se pudo ir "crack" como si un hueso fuese puesto en su lugar nuevamente.-mierda mi nariz-se oía a Max alejarse lentamente de la puerta.**

**Vinyl suspiro cansado a la ves que embozaba una sonrisa. Su espalda quedo contra la puerta evitando el contacto con las astillas del agujero. Lentamente comenzó a descender hasta quedar sentada en el piso y con su espalda apoyada contra la puerta. Miro en dirección a Brian quien ya se había alistado por completo para bajar hacia la cocina.  
El se puso de pie y se le acerco, le extendió la mano a ja DJ, quien la acepto amablemente ayudándola a poner de pie.**

**Brian se quedo mirándola a los ojos por unos segundos, perdió en ese color rojo sangre, el brillo de los ojos de Vinyl lo cautivaban y lo dejaban en estado de shock permanente, le era completamente imposible dejar de mirarla fijamente.**

**Pero ella no se quedaba atrás, comenzó a rodearlo con sus brazos y darle un cálido abrazo. Hasta finalmente apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho.**

**-será un día agitado-comento Vinyl entre los abdominales del peli castaño. Hasta el podía notar como las mejillas de su compañera se enrojecían.**

**-jejeje lo se, pero si queremos que todo salga bien tendremos que esforzarnos-respondió mientras ponía una de sus manos en el mentón de la DJ provocando que se miraran fijamente pero esta ves aun mas cerca.**

**Por el Impulso d el situación o tal ves por simple deseo. Vinyl comenzó acercarse mas y mas al rostro del Joven ingeniero/científico/pervertido a tal punto en que los labios de ambos se juntaron en un apasionado y a la ves tierno beso. Pasaron los segundos, que para ellos parecían horas, su respiración se agitaba con forme pasaba el tiempo.  
La DJ movió sus brazos hasta colocarlos alrededor del cuello de Brian. Y así quedaron, por un tiempo aproximado de 2 minutos hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la clara falta de oxigeno.  
Ella lo miraba con ojos románticos mientas gemía de cansancio y trataba de recuperar el aire, que para ella. Valió la pena desperdiciar.**

**En cuanto a Brian, el mantenía los ojos aun clavados en los ojos rojos de su Novia quien aun respiraba agitada. Entonces Brian la rodeo con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo.  
-creo que deberíamos bajar de una ves-rompió el silencio mientras Vinyl asentía con la cabeza.**

**Ambos salieron de su habitación tomados de la mano mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos de la gran propiedad.**

_**-será un día largo-**_**pensó Brian mientras veía de reojo a su pareja quien estaba abrazada a su brazo-**_**pero habrá valido la pena-**_**continuo mientras movía su cabeza y le daba un pequeño, pero tierno, beso en la cabeza.**

**…**

**Y aquí termina el capitulo de hoy mis hermanos Bronys y hermanas Pegasisters :DD, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y que se hayan reído (aun que sea un poco) con este nuevo capitulo de esta Trilogía o Saga repleta de Humor, Romance, Acción y Ciencia Ficción.**

**Bueno se que el comienzo fue algo extraño y que en este capitulo solo no las pasamos sabiendo de un poco de los nuevos personajes que han aparecido, los cuales aun no son todos, pero espero que me tengan paciencia, les prometo que en en los siguientes capítulos las cosas se podrán aun mas interesantes y le dará todo el SWAG! Que a ustedes los lectores les gusta.**

**(Pinkie salvaje aparece)-Lo prometes por tu casco?!-**

**-Pero de donde mierda apa- de todas formas, yo no tengo cascos ._.-**

**-Lo prometes si o no?!-(me amenaza con una cuchara aterradora ;-;)**

**-ahh ok, ok, ok-(hago la Pinkie Promesa)-Prometido y Comprendido, con mi ojo aun dormido-**

**-Perfecto :D, esto merece una fiesta!-**

**-ahh esto será interminable-**

**Pero de todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y que le tengan paciencia a este escritor novato con desequilibrio mental (?  
No olviden dejar sus Reviews, dejarme sus dudas, opiniones y claro avisarme si eh cometido algún error ortográfico. Eso me ayudaría mucho :D  
Recuerden que su amigo Russell los quiere con todo su riñón, y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Recuerden tomarse toda la sopita, y toda la frutita (?) adiós :DD**


	3. Aclarando Algunas Dudas

**Bueeeeeeeeeenos días ****criaturitas**** de la creación (? Aquí volvió su amigable y extraño amigo Russell "The Clown" con otro amistoso capitulo de "****Humano vs Equestria****", ****tal ves algunos se pregunten por que decidí cambiarle el nombre a la historia, bueno. La respuesta es por que no se me hacia tan atractivo el titulo y decidí cambiarlo por algo que le atrajese al publico jaja solo eso. :DD**

B

**ueno seguro se habrán dado cuenta, actualizo este Fic. Mas o menos todos los viernes (si, como Germán (? ) ****pero esta ves tarde mas de ****3 ****semanas en actualizar, y la razón es la misma a la cual la mayoría tarda tanto ****y ****es a causa de la escuela y un poco la de****s****motivacion de que el fic, no ah tenido los Reviews que yo esperaba, pero claro me di cuenta de que apenas estaba empezando y que aun no empezaba lo mejor de la historia, ****así**** que me dije "****sientate**** y escribe, Bitch!" y ****así**** fue, me ****senté**** y ****comencé**** a pensar en lo que es el 3 capi de este Fic. Y bueno como les dije en el capitulo anterior desde aquí empieza lo realmente "jugoso" de la historia y con mucho Swag!, as que a los que lo lean y lo disfrutan les digo no os preocupáis criaturitas, que tarde. no significa que vaya a abandonarla y dejar de actualizar :DD.  
También para ****los que estén leyendo y siguiendo esta historia se habrán dado cuenta también que cada ves los capítulos son un poco mas largos**

Bueno eso es por que se me dio la costumbre a no escribir capítulos cortos así los lectores no se aburren y se entretienen mas leyendo, además que a mi los capítulos cortos me aburren demasiado jajaja.

Bueno antes de comenzar con el capitulo de hoy, quiero responder al único Review (que raro :v) que obtuvo el capitulo 2:

**Shadow Moon Black Dragon:**** jajajajaj sabes amigo, aun que no lo creas. Yo también espero el "cariñoso" encuentro entre Max y Celestia y sabes, me puse a ver tu perfil y adivina, vivimos en la misma provincia XD en Córdoba, Argentina ajajjaja  
Bueno amigo. Como lo prometido es deuda aquí tienes el tercer capitulo del Fic. Espero lo disfrutes.  
Bueno Bronys y Pegasisters que estén leyendo este Fic. Aquí esta el capitulo, disfruten y nos veremos al final de ****este**** :D**

Capitulo 03: Aclarando algunas dudas.  
Después de haber bajado hasta la planta principal de la casa, Brian y Vinyl se dispusieron a caminar rumbo a la cocina que no quedaba demasiado lejos que digamos de las escaleras.  
Al entrar a la cocina, pudieron ver que todos los miembros de la casa se encontraban dentro, sentados en la mesada de dicha habitación. Miembros los cuales no pasaban de las 9 personas.  
Vaya grupo para ser unos "mercenarios".

Pero en fin. La pareja entro en la sala tranquilamente saludando a los demás inquilinos.

-Buenos días chicos- saludo la Dj Mientras agitaba la mano alegremente dando un saludo a los demás. Uno de los inquilinos se levanto y corrió a darle un abrazo.

-Hola Vinyl!-era una niña pequeña de cabello rosa que no pasaba los 10 años de edad, quien le dio un abrazo a las piernas de la peli azul.

-Alice!, buenos días!-exclamo ella alegre mientras levantaba con sus brazos, pero en un momento a otro sintió como sus brazos de debilitaron y casi provoca que la pequeña Alice cayese al suelo.

-wow!-exclamo la joven mientras sostenía a la pequeña boca abajo. El pequeño grito que exclamo, fue suficiente para que los demás dejaran sus asuntos y prestaran atención a la cómica escena que se les presentaba.  
Pero a ella no parecía haberle dado tanta gracia como los demás, eso solo significaba una cosa, y era que estaba cansada.  
Cuando ella esta agotada en su forma pony (osea, después de hacer cualquier actividad que la dejara exhausta como el ejercicio, tener relaciones sexuales, correr, etc) y momentos después pasaba a su forma humana, el cansancio se volvía cada vez mas grande y menos controlable. Sus huesos, tanto como sus músculos se debilitaban gradualmente hasta que pasadas unas horas podría recobrar sus fuerzas por completo. Era un proceso largo y para ella era aburrido tener que esperar hasta que el aparato identificara las células de Yegua y las convertirse en células humanas.  
Pero así era el aparato que Max había creado. Tanto ella como los demás ponys, tendrían que acostumbrarse.  
La Dj comenzó a mover a la pequeña Alice mientras la volteaba y la colocaba de pies en el suelo.

-jeje, lo siento Alice, estoy algo cansado-se disculpo con la pequeña mientras extendía su mano y acariciaba la cabeza de esta.

-jejeje, tranquila Vinyl, esa cosa en tu cuello debe pesar mucho-dijo con inocencia la pequeña mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice al aparato en el cuello de la Dj.

Vinyl se río nerviosa y rascándose la cabeza ante la vista de los demás, que no era mas que una vista de ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa burlona. -jejeje, si pesa mucho-

Tanto ella como Brian se dispusieron a sentarse en las pocas sillas que sobraban en la mesa.

-Dime Brian- le hablo un chico que tenia la cara completamente blanca, ojos negros con los párpados quemados, pelo lacio color negro hasta pasando los hombros y abrigo deportivo color blanco y algunas viejas manchas rojas.

-¿si Jeff?-pregunto el peli castaño curioso.

-¿por que Max no puso a la venta ese artefacto?, podria hacer millones con el-pregunto Jeff con una inocente y sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

Brian estaba dispuesto a contestar ante la duda de su amigo, pero no alcanzo ni a formular palabra alguna ya que escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose a la cocina. Desvío la mirada hacia el autor de dicho sonidos, no era nadie mas que Max quien se acercaba a sus amigos con una sonrisa.-Buenos días chicos-saludo el "erizo" mientras se acercaba a Vinyl y frotaba su cabeza-buenos días sin vergüenza-dijo aleje y dejando escapar una pequeña risa.  
La DJ solo río ante la acción de su amigo y solo lo empujo mientras reía un poco.-jaja buenos días desgraciado-dicho esto ambos chocaron puños como era costumbre en ambos.  
Después de saludar a su amiga de la infancia, se dirigió a sus además amigos los cuales lo saludaron como era costumbre para ellos.  
-WAZAAAAA!-grito Max a los demás hombres que habitaban en la casa, que en total eran 7 contándolo a el también claro.

-WAZAAAAAA!-gritaron todos mientras levantaban sus brazos dejando a la vista unos parches de peta color rojo en la parte superior de sus brazos que en el centro, de dicho trozo de tela, podía notares un numero, un numero diferente por integrante. Vinyl levanto sus brazos de igual forma mostrando también un parche en su camisa.  
Después de su habitual saludo, Max se dispuso a sentarse en su habitual asiento. Mientras los demás lunáticos se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos. Uno de ellos aclara sus garganta y mira a Max.

-y bien amigo, ¿cuales son los planes de hoy?.-pregunto un chico de pelo lacio color negro con algunos mechones de color rojo. Tenia prenda de vestir color negro y rojo. Una chaqueta de cuero color negro y con franjas rojas que iban de los hombros hasta los codos, pantalón de Jeans color gris.  
Max dirigió su mirada adonde se encontraba el joven.

-ah Kevin no te había visto jeje.-dijo mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza. Ante su respuesta, el peli negro y rojo solo rodó los ojos de manera divertida mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
-pues verán chicos, como sabrán yo mantengo conversaciones con la Princesa luna desde mi habitación y ella desde su cuarto real aya en Equestria ¿cierto?.-

-si.-respondieron todos en unisono.

-asfgfghg. Es la primera y única vez que veras a una chica dentro de su habitacion jajaja.-respondió una joven de Cabello Verde Manzana y un verde un poco mas claro

\- maldita Glaze, me cago en tu madre.-Max le arrojo un salero el cual la peli verde atrapo ágilmente.

-jaja nadie puede Trollearme Max.-responde la DJ. Como el la había llamado, ella era Glaze o mejor conocida como WoodenToaster por muchos de nosotros. Ella se encontraba vestida con una camisa escotada color verde manzana claro con franjas hacia arriba color verde. Pantalón de Jeans del mismo color y calzado de color anaranjado.

-bien, en donde estaba.-continuo, pero su discurso fu interrumpido debido a que un "OGNI" (Objeto Golpeador No Identificado) fue directamente hacia su cara y golpeándolo fuertemente, fue derribado casi de inmediato. Era un puño, uno que ya le había dado una fuerte "visita" al rostro del peli erizado.  
Después de dar un pequeño giro sobre su eje y caer casi de cara contra el piso de mármol, sujeto su mandíbula para notar que la tenia un poco fuera de su lugar. En un rápido y doloroso movimiento acomodo su mandíbula para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el dueño de dicha mano que impacto contra su rostro.  
-Alex ¿que diablos te pasa?-pregunto algo a dolorido mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el suelo.

Alex se acerco a Max y lo sujeto por el cuello de su camisa.-y encima preguntas. Eso es por mi auto-dijo a la ves que levantaba su mano y golpeaba nuevamente al peli azul, pero estaba dándole un golpe en la boca del estomago.  
Como era de esperarse, Max cayo nuevamente, esta ves sujetándose el estomago y mostrando una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-¿y eso por que?-

-!por que se me dio la gana!-exclamo Alex mientras apuntaba al peli azul con su dedo indice.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho detrás de ellos, todos voltearon a observar y notaron a Kevin de pie y con la manos apoyadas contra la mesa.-!ya cayese maldición! ¿que somos? ¿un equipo o un montón de idiotas?-

-un grupo de idiotas-respondieron todos en unisono dejando a Kevin con un Poke Face en su rostro.

Con la el poco Ki que le quedaba en su Chakra, Max logro ponerse de pie y por fin pudo sentarse en una silla. Cuando por fin pudo acomodarse en la posición que quería, apoyo sus codos en la mesa y saco una pequeña hoja de papel de su bolsillo.  
-muy bien chicos, esta es la lista de asuntos a tratar del día de hoy-dijo mientras movía el pedazo de papel.  
-¿y cuales son los planes?-pregunto Vinyl mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia el horno.

-pues primero veremos el punto mas importante-se puso de pie y aclaraba su garganta. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de una lugar a otro mientras leía el trozo de papel que tenia en sus manos.-bien como saben, la princesa luna ha estado comunicándose conmigo y hoy a la madrugada le eh pedido un favor el cual sera nuestra primera movida-todos abrieron los sus ojos como platos al escuchar esta ultima parte.

-¿despues de meses, vamos a actuar justo ahora?-Pregunto Glaze mientras miraba a Max con un semblante de "no me jodas".

-quieras o no, actuaremos en unos días.-continuo mientras la miraba de reojo-!Madotsuki!-llamo en ese momento un chica de coletas en su cabello se levanta de su asiento, llevaba un cuchillo en su mano, un falda color roja pálido y un abrigo deportivo del mismo color que en el escote tenia enmarcado un rectángulo con cuadros negros y blancos.

-¡si, Max!-exclamo mientras le dirigía un saludo militar.

-necesito que vayas al garaje y del armario traigas mi maletín-

-claro-en segundos comenzó a correr rumbo hacia el garaje.

-bien Max, ¿cual sera nuestra movida?-pregunto un joven de cabello color negro desarreglado y con una camisa color negra con cuello rojizo, al igual que Alex. El también llevaba guantes. Después de preguntar se tomo el tiempo de tomar un sorbo de su café.

-pues veras Komuro.-le respondió.-nuestro objetivo sera infiltrarnos en Equestria los próximos 2 días-

Error 404, error del sistema.

Mas de uno de los presentes escupió lo que bebía o comía en ese instante causando un ruido de arcadas y gruñidos de disgusto de parte de ellos. Pero hubo uno de ellos que se quedo tieso, sin mover un musculo y sin siquiera pestañear. Era Alex, que al solo oír la palabra "Equestria" se le hielo la sangre de tal forma que comenzó a suda frio.

-¿¡como que iremos!?-exclamo Maggie quien aun tocía el poco café que había tragado.

-como oíste Maggie, iremos ah Equestria para que podamos dar un reconocimiento de la zona y poder tener un plan a tiempo.-respondió el peli azul mientras tomaba un trozo de pan.-además, quiero conocer mas de ese mundo que gobierna la perra de Celestia.-maldijo mientras de daba una fuerte y salvaje mordida al pobre e inocente trozo de pan.

Pobre señor pan, dejo atrás a 2 adorables pancitos.

Vinyl, quien estaba al tanto de todo de lo que hablaban. Sacaba del horno unos crujientes Cupcakes recién hechos.-dejame entender Max.-hablo mientras dejaba la charola de Cupcakes sobre la mesa.-el plan es ir a Equestria, hacer un "reconocimiento" de la zona, y volver a casa ¿no es así?.-voltio a verlo cuando se encontró con un Max babeando casi sobre la charola metálica recién sacada del horno.

-¿eh?... eh digo, si, si. Ese es el plan.-respondió ya recobrando la postura.

-sabes que no es tan sencillo ¿no?-continuo la DJ.

-si lo se, por eso decidí que tu vendrás conmigo. Ya que tu has vivido la mayor parte de tu vida en un pueblito llamado "Ponyville" ¿no es así? Conoces el pueblo y sabes como moverte por ahí-

-asi es. Bien, ya que no tengo otra opción iré contigo.-respondió mientras le dedicaba una agradable sonrisa dejando en claro que estaba de acuerdo.-además, podría visitar a mi vieja amiga Tavi que no la veo desde hace años-

-muy bien, ¿y tu que dices Alex? ¿quieres venir?-pregunto sin voltear a verlo-¿Alex?- lo llamo nuevamente para luego voltear y empezando a buscarlo con la mirada.

Alex ya no estaba.

Todos comenzaron a llamarlo y a buscarlo por la sala e incluso por el Living. Pero el metalero no aparecía por ningún sitio.  
Max dio un suspiro pesado mientras veía a sus amigos buscándolo.-_ahh no de nuevo.-pensó_ mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a las escaleras.

-Max ¿adonde vas?-pregunto Jeff mientras comenzaba a seguirlo solo hasta los escalones antes de detenerse.

-ya vuelvo-contesto.

Todos guardaron silencio, estaban preocupados por Alex, ya que sabían que el tema sobre "Equestria" era algo muy delicado para el.  
Pero solo se quedaron parados en el lugar en el que estaban con una mirada indiferente, no es necesario decir que mas de uno de ellos se sintió un inútil en aquel momento.

Segundo piso...

Max caminaba por el pasillo de la propiedad, inundandoce en sus pensamientos.-_¿por que mierda nombre a Equestria? Sabia que esto le hace demasiado daño-_  
caminaba y caminaba por el pasillo principal, donde se encontraba todas las habitaciones y los baños. Se detuvo en una en especial. Una en el cual tenia una placa de hierro el cual estaba grabado con el nombre Alex.  
Toco la puerta, pero al hacerlo esta se abrió para darle una vista de la que era ahora un lugar demasiado deprimente. Encontró a su amigo en su cama sentado mientras sostenía lo que parecía ser una fotografía, comenzó a acercarsele mientras podía oír sollozos de parte del peli negro.  
-Alex-lo llamo.

Alex simplemente voltio a verlo, dejando a la vista unos ojos algo rojizos. Era mas que claro que había estado llorando.  
En el momento en que Max lo vio cambio su expresión de preocupación a una de tristeza. Ante tal acción de parte de su amigo, el peli negro agacho su cabeza.  
-la extraño ¿sabes?-le dijo casi en un tono de susurro.

No solo le dolía ver a su amigo en aquellas condiciones, lo que mas le dolía era saber que en aquel momento podría haber echo algo para evitar que ella se fuera.-lo se amigo, lo se.-respondió agachando un poco la cabeza.

Alex se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos dejando caer la foto que antes sostenía. Max miro la fotografía y se dio cuenta de que no era solo una, eran 2. en ella podía distinguir a su amigo, pero. Había algo diferente en el. En la foto estaba vestido de otra forma, con una camisa común y un pantalón de jeans. El supo al instante que la foto era vieja, de hace mas o menos 4 años cuando el aun no conocía la musica _nu metal. _Pero a este detalle lo paso por alto, se intereso mas por quien acompañaba a su amigo en dicho retrato.  
Era una figura color celeste, con melena arco iris. El supo de quien se trataba.  
-_Rainbow..._-Pensó mientras se agachaba y sostenía ambas fotografías entre sus manos. Al tenerlas frente a frente, pudo notar mucho mejor a la equina quien estaba abrazando a su amigo con una cálida sonrisa que provoco que hasta el mismo Max sonriera. Luego sostuvo la siguiente foto y pudo notar que su amigo sostenía a una Rainbow Dash un poco mas pequeña, era apenas una potrilla, supo que la fotografía era de la época en la que su amigo la habría encontrado abandonada, podía ver a su amigo con la pequeña Equina en sus brazos y también noto que el tenia la misma edad de la que era ahora, ya que el no era humano y podía controlar su edad tranquilamente. Max supo que la foto era de hace quince o catorce años atrás mas o menos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, en este tiempo que había admirado el retrato de la equina, había estado pensando en algo.

-Amigo...-lo llamo.

Alex levanto su cabeza prestándole atención-¿si?-

entonces Max le dio las fotos y se agacho para estar a su altura.-tu vendrás a Equestria conmigo-continuo mientras sonreia.

el metalero lo miro a los ojos y se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.-¿enserio?-

-¡pues claro!, así podrás reencontrarte con Rainbow.-le respondió, esto ultimo emociono tanto a Alex que literalmente lo hiso saltar de alegría.

-¡siiiiiiii, chupate esa Celestia!-grito para segundos después saltar por la ventana.

-¡estamos en el 2do piso, estúpido!-

-¡no me importaaa!-exclamo antes de que se oyera un golpe seco contra el pavimento.

-dios.-Max corrió hasta la ventana para asomarse.-Alex, ¿estas bien?-

Alex estaba desplomado el el piso y solo se limito a levantar su pulgar en modo de respuesta.

-_si, esta bien._-pensó mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación de su amigo no sin antes, voltear y ver por ultima ves la foto se la equina Rainbow Dash.  
Tomo la foto en la que ella era una pequeña potrilla y la miro fijamente por unos segundos.

-_nunca hiciste nada...-pensó_ mientras la seguía observando y luego pasaba a ver la foto en la que ella era mayor-_pero a la ves, hiciste muchísimas cosas_.-pensó para luego dejar ambas fotografías sobre la mesa de luz aun costado de la cama. Para luego salir de la habitación.

Planta Baja

Todos los habitantes de la casa se encontraban comiendo los delicioso Cupcakes que la Dj Vinyl había preparado apenas hace 30 minutos.  
Claro, todos menos Max y Alex. Por obvias razones.

-Oye Vinyl ¿como haces estos Cupcakes? ¡están Deliciosos!-exclamo una joven de cabello rojizo, camisa color rojo con escote y una falda del mismo color.

-pues veras Amy, me la enseño una buena amiga la ultima ves que viví en Ponyville.-respondió mientras le deba una mordida a su Cupcake.

-¿y como se llamaba?-pregunto Amy interesada por la dueña de aquella receta.

-se llama Pinkie Pie.-respondió.-era una de mis amigas aya cuando vivía en Ponyville.-continuo ya un poco de melancolía en sus palabras. Y no habría que culparla, ella extrañaba Ponyville, extrañaba a sus amigos y por sobre todo extrañaba su hogar, esa casa que antes compartía con su amiga pony terrestre Octavia. Y que dejo atrás momentáneamente para descubrir otro mundo completamente distinto al suyo.

-oigan chicos-llamo la chica de peinado negro Maggie.  
El llamado de la chica saco de sus pensamientos a la ex-unicornio para seguido prestarle atención al igual que los demás.

-¿si Maggie, que sucede?-pregunto Komuro mientras la miraba con un semblante algo serio.

-hay algo que me tiene confundida, y es ¿por que Maggie y Glaze tienen que usar esos aparatos en su pecho que las convierten en humanos?-pregunto la joven mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo confundida.

Todos comenzaron a verse entre si con rostros algo preocupados y tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para responder. Brian se cruzo de Brazos y solo le hiso señas con su mano para que le prestara atención.  
-bien Maggie, como eres la ultima que llego a la casa aun no sabes demasiado de esto.-comenzó con su explicación obteniendo como respuesta que ella asintiera positivamente con su cabeza.-como sabras, en esta ciudad hay algunos ponys refugiándose como humanos ¿verdad?-

-si-respondió.-pero no logro entender el porque-

-pues bien veras, hace muchos años. En esta ciudad apareció un portal ínter-dimensional que conecto nuestro mundo con el mundo de Equestria. Trayendo a la princesa Celestia junto con unos guardias. Al principio se los trato como "extraterrestres".-dijo mientras movía sus dedos poniendo énfasis en la palabra extraterrestre.-los primeros que encontraron a Celestia fueron los pa-Brian fue interrumpido por un codazo por parte de Jeff dándole a saber que tratara de decir aquella palabra, que estaba a punto de decir, en voz alta.-fueron los padres de Max.-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿e-enserio?-pregunto incrédula mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a su boca por la impresión.

-si-contesto para después dar un largo suspiro y seguir con su semblante serio.-los padres de Max apenas eran novios, no estaban casados ni nada. Esto que te estoy contando pas años antes del nacimiento de Max.-continuo.-El padre de Max, Rick Grimes, fue el primero en tener contacto con la princesa Celestia, ella le dijo que estaban en busca de ayuda, tenían problemas en su reino y necesitaban la ayuda de otro mundo para que su futuro fuera asegurado-

-aja.-asintió ella mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla.

-bien, paso el tiempo. Y la relación entre "Humanos-Equestria" estaba mejorando. El Gobierno de Loquendo-City les dio recurso para poder ayudarlos a cambio de -Brian poso sus dedos frente de el-Productos agrícolas, unicornios para ayudar en las fabricación de tecnología, pegasos para ayudar en actividades que requerían estar en lugares altos y otras cosas-dijo contando con sus dedos.

No hacia falta decir que Maggie estaba confundida, nada de esto respondía a su pregunta.-emm, pero ¿por que ahora esta sumamente prohibido?-insistió mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-aun no termino.-contesto Brian.-bien, pasaron los años, todo estaba normal, los padres de Max se casaron, 2 años después nació Max y su padre Rick le pregunto a Celestia que ella fuera su madrina y-

-¿!Celestia es la madrina de Max¡?-Grito la peli negro mientras golpeaba sus manos contra la mesa. Los demás solo alcanzaron a decirle "Shh!" mientras ella volvía a sentarse sonrojada de la vergüenza.-lo siento.-dijo en susurro.

-como decía.-continuo aclaran doce la garganta.-todo estaba bien, pero empezaron a haber problemas. Algunos pegasos comenzaron a revelarse contra sus "amos" por así decirlo, decían que los sobre explotaban y que las condiciones de trabajo que les proporcionaban eran horribles. Alex, que en esa época estaba viviendo en esta ciudad antes de ser atrapado por el gobierno de Estados Unidos, pudo oír que un pegaso dijo: _"preferiría trabajar en la "Rainbow Factory" que en este maldito agujero del demonio"_ obviamente, ni el ni yo sabemos a lo que se referida con eso de "Rainbow Factory".-Brian se puso de puso de pie y camino hacia la nevera y saco un lata de refresco y la abre.

-después de ello, la Princesa Celestia comenzó a quejarse con el gobierno de esta ciudad.-hablo Kevin que hasta el momento había guardado silencio. Al igual que el peli castaño, el se levanto pero solo para acercarse al sofá y de ahí sacar lo que parecía era un Bate de Béisbol color negro con un trozo de cuero negro que lo cubría en la parte mas gruesa del bate.-En especial con Rick, quien era el intermediario de los acontecimientos de la alianza "Humanos-Equestria", pero no fue hasta que un día hace 11 años, que la alianza que duro casi 5 años terminara, según tenemos entendido, la causa de la finalización de la alianza fue por que en unos laboratorios de este lugar el padre de Max estaba en la construcción de un Cyborg que seria "la revolución de la tecnología"-contó para luego dar una pequeña pausa y mirar por la ventana de la cocina hacia el exterior.-ese fue un grabe error-continuo cerrando los ojos dejando a la vista un rostro serio, al igual que el de los demás chicos, Jeff y Komuro. Brian seguía tomando de su lata de refresco, tratando de encontrar algún sabor que le quitara ese sabor amargo que en ese momento se encontraba saboreando.

-¿que sucedió después?-pregunto la peli negra mientras los miraba a ambos.

-Galvatron fue lo que paso-se escucho detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon rápidamente asustados por que el duelo de aquella voz no fuera nada mas que Max.

-ahh, Alex, no nos asustes así.-dijo aliviado Kevin al ver al Peli negro quien había bajado de las escaleras y los observaba con una sonrisa.-¿cuanto tiempo llevas ahí viejo?-

-el suficiente como para oír de que están hablando de algo prácticamente prohibido aquí.-Comenzó a acercarse a donde los demás se encontraban se sentó den uno de los asientos que quedaban desocupados.-acaso Max no fue lo suficientemente claro como para decir que no hablaran de "ese" tema-movió sus dedos mientras los miraba de manera desaprobatoria.

-si lo sabemos, y te pedimos disculpas. Es que Maggie no sabe nada de esto-respondió Jeff mientras apoyaba sus rodillas en el asiento de su silla y se escondía detrás del respaldar de la silla.

-tranquilo amigo de todas formas a mi no me tienes que pedir disculpas-

-Por cierto Alex ¿como te sientes?-pregunto Amy recordando que el se había retirado minutos antes.

-*suspiro" ya me siento mejor, Gracias Amy.-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa. Ella asintio con la cabeza y al igual que el con una sonrisa.

-bien, proseguiré con la explicación.-continuo Kevin.-Cuando Rick Creo a Galvatron, este se revelo ante el y cobro mente propia. Pero obtuvo ayuda-

-¿De quien?-Pregunto Maggie quien estaba muy atenta ante la explicación.

-científicos que trabajaban con el, estaban en contra de Equestria y a espaldas de el, re-programaron el disco duro de Galvatron y apenas despertara, su primer objetivo seria...-

-Destruir Equestria.-continuo Alex quien ahora tenia un mirada melancólica.

Maggie se llevo sus manos a la boca. Estaba sin habla, esa historia si que la estaba, no solo interesándole si no que también estaba impactándole fuertemente en su conciencia.-¿y que sucedió luego Kevin?-pregunto mientras miraba a su amigo con una notable cara de preocupación.

-lo que nadie esperaba o quisiera que pasara. Esos científicos ayudaron a Galvatron a viajar a Equestria.-respondió el peli negro y rojo mientras con sus manos movía su Bate de un lado a otro.-cuando Galvatron llego a un lugar llamado "Bosque Everfree", lo primero que hiso fue dirigirse a lo que seria la capital de Equestria, "Canterlot".-se sentó en la mesada de la cocina al lado de Komuro quien estaba de brazos cruzado y con los ojos cerrados.

-Destruyo y mato todo lo que estaba a su paso.-comento el peli negro Komuro.-Destruyo casas, puesto de comida, edificios, mato a cientos de Pegasos, Unicornios y Ponis de Tierra de la guardia real-continuo para luego dedicarle una mirada seria a y sin vida a su amiga.

-¿y-y luego?-pregunto temerosa, la charla que estaban teniendo le estaba causando escalofríos y estaba empezando a sudar frío.

Kevin se puso de pie y camino hacia la peli negro.-Cuando por fin la guardia real pudo ponerle fin a Galvatron. Celestia Prohibió de por vida la entrada de los humanos a su reino.-Respondió para luego mirarla de forma seria, ella solo dio un suspiro de lamentación.

-entonces esa es la razón por la cual ningún poni de Equestria puede estar en el mundo Humano, ahora enti-

-la cosa no termina aquí.-Dijo Brian interrumpiéndola.

-¿Que?.-dijo confundida por la repentina interrupción.

-Pasaron 2 años después del ataque, los científicos que modificaron a Galvatron fueron enviados a Prisión de manera Perpetua, y otros fueron directamente a la silla eléctrica.-el peli castaño tomo su lata de refresco ya vacía y la aplasto contra la frente de su cabeza, dejándola casi como una lamina.  
Alice, quien hasta ese momento había estado escuchando musica con los audífonos que Vinyl le puso para evitar que escuchara su conversación, vio la acción de Brian y levanto un cartel con el numero 10 que quien sabe de donde lo saco.

-¡10 Puntos Brian!-exclamo alegre mientras movía el cartel de un lado a otro.

-jajaja gracias pequeña-dijo sonriente para luego arrojar la ex lata por la ventana.

-bien continuando con-

-AUCH!-se escucho fuera de la casa.

Tanto Brian como los demás hombres de la casa (Kevin, Alex, Jeff y Komuro). Se pusieron de pie y asomaron sus cabezas fuera de la ventana para encontrar al dueño de aquel grito. Al hacerlo solo encontraron a un adolescente quien en ese momento se encontraba acompañado de una chica. El chico debido al golpe que recibió en la cabeza, en ese momento estaba agachado apoyando su rodilla en el suelo mientras se agarraba la cabeza por el dolor.  
Su compañera al verlo en aquella posición embozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en sus ojos pudo verse un notable brillo, de la nada comenzó a saltar de un lugar a otro como si fuese un resorte o un conejo.-!si, si, si, si, si, Richard! ¡claro que me casare contigo!-Exclamo alegre ella mientras no paraba de saltar.

-¿eh? no... ¡espera!-

-¡no puedo creer que me ayas pedido matrimonio!-gritaba sin siquiera escucharlo.-¡ven, vamos a decirles a mis padres!-la chica comenzó a jalar al joven mientras en solo se quejaba.

-¡nooooo!-gritaba el joven mientras era alejado del lugar. En cambio a los cinco amigos solo quedaron con un "Poker Face" mientras se miraban mutuamente.

-emmm chicos.-Jeff fue el primero en hablar.-Creo que la cagamos-

-¿la Cagamos?-pregunto Alex sarcásticamente.-Mas bien quien la cago fue Brian.-dijo esto ultimo apuntando a Brian quien estaba aun con su Poker Face.

-Oye, no es mi culpa. ¿como chingados iba a saber que la lata le daría en la cabeza a ese chico y que le cagaría la existencia en solo segundos?-dijo dando un extraño intento de defenderse

-Lol.-comento Kevin en respuesta a la defensa del peli castaño y apunto de estallar en carcajadas.

Los cinco amigos volvieron a donde se encontraban las demás para continuar la charla que había sido interrumpida.

-Bien. ¿en donde iba?-pregunto el Peli castaño.

-en que me darías tu colección de revistas Hentai.-le respondió la Pegaso peli verde Glaze mientras a la ves resabia una lata de Coca-Cola completamente llena en la cara. La peli verde cayo al suelo frotándose la nariz por el dolor mientras mas de uno de los presente explotaba a carcajadas de su mala suerte.

El Peli castaño dio un suspiro mientras sonreía complacido por su puntería.-bien siguiendo con lo nuestro-  
En ese momento por una de las puertas entra una chica de falda y coletas en el cabello-¡chicos ya traje el maletín!-exclamo Madotsuki para luego acercarse a la mes ay dejar el maletín color negro.-fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba algo escondido jeje.-dijo esto rascándose la nuca.

-pues si que tardaste.-le hablo Vinyl arqueando una ceja y mirando su celular.-ya han pasado 43 minutos desde que Max te envío por ese maletín.-continuo. Para que acto seguido todos miraran a la peli rosada con un ceja arqueada y con cara de "¿que mierda hiciste ahora?".  
Ella solamente se rasco nuevamente la nuca y río nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor estilo anime caía de su frente.-jeje e-es que me distraje jugando un poco al Legend of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time-dijo riendo nerviosa.  
Todos los presentes, incluyendo Alice, hicieron un "FacePalm" grupal ante esa respuesta idiota de parte de la peli rosada.

Maggie paso de su "FacePalm" a poner una cara intranquila mientras miraba a Brian y a los demás hombres.-¿ahí termina lo de lo humanos y Equestria?-pregunto esperando que su destrucción psicológica terminase.-¿verdad?-  
Los cinco chicos se miraron entre si para luego negar con la cabeza, ella solo puso una mirada nerviosa mientras se preparaba para escuchar.

Kevin dejo su bate a un lado.-aquí viene la parte mas difícil.-dijo para luego apoyar sus brazos sobre la mesada y dar un largo suspiro.  
Para el no era fácil contar todo esto, para nadie en realidad lo era, hablar sobre la causa del odio que los humanos tenia sobre Equestria y vice versa, era algo tan frágil como un hoja de papel completamente húmeda.  
El mas mínimo forcejeo, podría romperla por completo.

Nuestro amigo peli negro y rojo miro a Maggie a los ojos para luego responder.-después de que los científicos fueran a prisión-. Hiso una pausa para sujetarse la frente, no se sentia tan bien contando todo esto. Mas de uno aparto la mirada del joven, Glaze se cruzo de brazos y miro a por la ventana, Vinyl trataba de distraerse jugando con la pequeña Alice, quien aun tenia los audífonos puestos y una sobra de asomaba por nada mas que las escaleras principal.-l-los padres de Max, pues... bueno... ellos-

-Fueron Asesinados-continuo el peli azul bajando el ultimo escalón y mirándolos fijamente con un semblante serio y un poco furioso.

Todos de petrificaron, perdieron el aliento, comenzaron a sudar frio e incluso, Amy y Madotsuki se habían puesto pálidas al escuchar la vos de su amigo detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon inmediatamente para ver al pelo erizado quien comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia ellos manteniendo su mirada fria y sin vida.

Alex en ese momento, estaba de sus guantes emanando frío, como el podía controlar tanto el hielo como la electricidad, pero esta ves por el miedo sus poderes debieron activarse por si solos.

En cambio, Max se acerco a una silla la cual estaba desocupada y se sentó aun con sus brazos cruzados a la ves que miraba de reojo a todos sus amigos presentes.-creo...-dijo haciendo que los demás tragaran saliva nerviosos.-que les había prohibido hablar sobre ese tema-continuo para luego cerrar sus ojos.

-Lo siento Max.-Hablo Maggie quien era la mas asustada.-y-yo les pedí a los chicos que me contaran la r-razon por la cual los humanos y los ponis se odian y pues, bueno, no sabia que esto era demasiado grabe.-Respondió nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos y con la mirada baja.

Pasaron los segundos, que para todos parecían horas y la mirada de Max no cambiaba ni un poco. El miraba a cada uno de sus amigos y ellos lo único que hacían eran desviar la vista hacia otro lado o simplemente cerrar los ojos para evitar verlo a la cara.

_-les dije que no hablaran de los problemas que le ciudad tubo con Equestri__a__ antes.-_pensó para sus adentros mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y hacia una mueca de enojo._-pero...-_entonces miro a su amiga quien estaba mirando hacia todos lados nerviosa._-ella no sabe nada de esto... y si formara parte de nuestro equipo, tenemos que mantenerla informada de todo.-_

-*suspiro*esta bien, esta bien.-dijo con voz firme haciendo que todos se impresionasen e incluso que les llamara la atención.-dejare pasar por alto esto solo por que ella necesitaba saberlo-continuo para luego estirar sus brazos y dando un bostezo.

Maggie dio un suspiro de alivio, por un minuto creyó que estaba en problemas.

-Madotsuki, ¿me trajiste mi maletín?-pregunto el peli negro esta ves fijando su vista en la peli rosa. A lo cual obtuvo como respuesta a su amiga Madotsuki de pie y con el maletín en mano. Luego de pasarle el maletín y darle la gracias, Max lo abrió y de ahí sacar lo que eran solo largos trozos de papel enrollado y empezando a desenrollar uno por uno empezando a desplegarlos por la mesa.

-emm Max... ¿que es esto?-pregunto Vinyl confundida al ver que lo único que veía en dichos papeles eran garabatos, numero y letras.

-Esto Vinyl.-contesto mientras desplegaba el ultimo trozo de papel.-son Planos de tooooda Equestria.-al decir esto ultimo dejo al descubierto lo que efectivamente era un mapa de todo el territorio, ella y Glaze reconocieron cada parte y centímetro del mapa. Desde Manehattan hasta Ponyville, desde Cloudsdale a Appleloosa, y desde... emm.. bueno, ustedes ya captaron el mensaje.  
Claramente, solo ellas dos lograron darse cuenta de que el mapa estaba completo, ya que por obvias razones. Los demás no sabían demacrado sobre su mundo gobernado por equinos.

Alex se rasco la barbilla donde estaba la poca barba que tenia.-entonces, realmente entraremos a Equestria dentro de los próximos 2 días.-dijo para luego sonreír y mirar a su amigo peli azul con una mirada desafiante.

-por supuesto, entre hoy y mañana, tu, yo y Vinyl. Cargaremos todo el equipo que necesitemos, tanto armas como provisiones.-le respondió para luego tomar un bolígrafo.

-si, y gracias a la tecnología que solo nosotros tenemos.-hablo la Dj de pelo azulado para luego señalar su collar metálico.-se no ara todo un poco mas fácil.

Max le sonrío de manera divertida mientras robada los ojos.-bien chicos, este es el plan.-el peli azul sujeto firmemente el bolígrafo color negro para luego apoyarlo contra la hoja de papel.

Solo tenían dos días para prepararse, no sabían que les esperaba en ese mundo y mucho menos si sus planes funcionarían. Pero. lo único que sabían y daban por seguro.  
Era que jamas se rendirían y mucho menos le darían la espalda a cualquier problema que se les presentase.

* * *

**y aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy mis amigos :DD. Y realmente lamento tardarme demasiado al actualizar, saben como es la escuela y que no me da los tiempos necesarios para sentarme tranquilo a escribir en la computadora, y claro. Que la inspiración venga a mi jejeje pero bueno. Mejor tarde que nunca no?**

**Bueno antes de despedirme quería decirles que a partir del capitulo que sigue, le incluiré música a los capítulos (Openings) y que la acción empieza desde el capitulo 4, osea en el siguiente ya vendrá las peleas y enfrentamientos que caracterizaran a este Fic.**

**Bueno amigos y amigas, solo les digo que espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y como siempre espero sus Reviews con sugerencias y opiniones. Y bueno sin nada mas que decir, adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo :DD**

**Chaoo, Chaoo.**


	4. El Portal

**Njnjnjdnjcdmkcdmkmdemk hola queridos lectores de Fanfiction :D aquí se encuentra su servidor Russell "The Clown" con otro capítulo de "Sombras del Pasado" (si lo sé, cambie el nombre de la historia de nuevo) con todo el Swag que los lectores les gusta (?**

**Bien antes de empezar, quiero decirles que a partir de este capítulo. El Fic contendrá canciones (Openings y Endings) de todo tipo. Tanto de animes como también, Metal, Nu Metal, Rock en Español, Pop, Etc. Así que espero que disfruten de las innumerables pistan que pondré en este y en los siguientes capítulos.**

**y también quisiera responder a los últimos Reviews que obtuvo este Fic:**

**Aspros:**** pues amigo te agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer jeje, y con respecto a lo de los nombres de los Cyborgs, pues no sé si cambiarlos, porque ya tenía una trama realmente interesante para toda la historia y además que ellos no serán los únicos que aparecerán, aparecerán nuevos y nuevos enemigos. Claro, todos creados 100% por mi XD. Y con respecto a lo de si Max esta estaría emparejado con Vinyl o con Luna pues déjame decirte que ambas son erróneas.  
Como seguro abras leído en el capítulo 2 Vinyl esta emparejada con Brian, y con respecto a luna digamos que ya tengo planes para ella jaja.**

**Rikimlp:**** Nos pos, por dónde empezar XD, gracias amigo por tomarte las molestias y tu tiempo de leer este fic. Gracia por los 3 reviews que enviaste XD. Jajajajaj con respecto lo de "Richard" como te había dicho por chat de que ese tal Richard es una "referencia" a tu Fic "Mi vida y mis poderes ocultos" (la cual, queridos lectores. Recomiendo mucho, es muy interesante y les aseguro que los ara pasar un buen rato :D) jajaj espero que te haya gustado mucho amigo y gracias por lo consejos y por haberme avisado por los errores que la tenían los primeros 3 capítulos. Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado amigo :DD**

**Bueno esto último, es para los que pudieron o no confundirse peor aquí les dejo una lista de los personajes que integran por completo el equipo de Max. (Recuerden que los integrantes están compuestos por un numero):**

**0: Vinyl Scratch.**  
**1: Jeff (y si se lo preguntaron algunos, si se trata de Jeff "The Killer" pero con distinta personalidad).  
****2: Alex Williams.  
****3: Brian Lars.  
****4: Komuro Takashi.  
****5: Amy Landwick.  
****6: Alice Takashi.  
****7: Kevin O´Conner.  
****8: Max Grimes.  
****9: Maggie Stars.  
****10: ? (Personaje sorpresa).  
****11: Glaze (Woodentoaster).  
****12: ? (Personaje sorpresa)  
****13: Madotsuki Windowed**

**Bueno ya sin más interrupciones, espero que disfruten del capítulo de hoy :DD**

_**Opening: Kirisai Te (FullMetal Alchemist Opening)**_

_watch?v=PMuZ4Tqa5fk_

Capitulo 04: El Portal.

* * *

_Dos días después: Ponyville – Equestria 9:10 AM._

Era una tranquila y pacífica mañana en el pueblo de Ponyville, los ponis adultos se despertaban temprano dispuestos a abrir sus negocios y dar lo mejor de sí para otro día de trabajo, y claro. Llevarse algunos Bits a casa. Mientras los ponis mas adultos abrían sus negocios listos para trabajar, podían verse a numerosos Potrillos y Potrancas corriendo y saltando por las calles, cargando sobre sus lomos pequeñas alforjas de colores.

Si tendríamos que describir el ambiente que se vivía en ese momento, una palabra correcta seria "Perfecto". El sol Brillaba tan fuerte que fácilmente podrías freír un huevo sobre un roca. Pero esto no parecía ser problema para una joven unicornio color violeta, con crin color purpura con dos franjas, una de un color violeta más oscuro y otra de color rosa. La unicornio caminaba por las calles del pueblo mientras tarareaba una alegre melodía.

La unicornio continúo caminando por el pueblo hasta que se detuvo en seco para luego levantar la mirada hacia el cielo. Para luego quedar completamente petrificada.

-Por Celestia… ¿Qué es eso?-se dijo a si misma al ver lo que parecía ser un objeto color negro cayendo a gran velocidad desde el cielo. Dicho objeto comenzó a alejarse mas y mas mientras caía, a la unicornio le mataba la curiosidad, ¿Qué podría ser aquel objeto? ¿Acaso esa cosa era de algún modo Max quien había hecho su llegada?  
Claro, esa última pregunta no se le había ocurrido a la Equina, ella solo comenzó a galopar rumbo al centro del pueblo.  
Galopaba y galopaba mientras en múltiples intentos esquivaba ágilmente a múltiples ponis con los que se cruzaba y en más de una ocasión tuvo que saltar por encima de ellos para evitar chocar. Pero esto fue solo hasta que se cruzo con una poni de pelaje color anaranjado, una larga crin color amarillo y un sombrero vaquero sobre su cabeza. Por lo cual, se detuvo en seco al verla.-¡Applejack!-exclamo al verla.

La Poni vaquera se dio cuenta de su presencia.-oh hola Twilight, buenos días-la saludo la poni vaquera amantes de las manzanas bajando su sombrero un poco en modo de saludo.

-Buenos días Applejack, dime. ¿Acaso sabes donde están las demás?-pregunto aun con su rostro un tanto intranquilo

-pues, Rarity está en su boutique, Pinkie Pie esta en Sugarcube Corner, Rainbow seguro está dormida sobre alguna nube y Fluttershy está en su cabaña, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-respondió en su natural acento sureño.

Investigar sobre el asunto-respondió la unicornio para luego salir galopando nuevamente. –nos vemos en la biblioteca en 15 minutos-Entonces por fin salió galopando rápidamente.

-¡a la orden!-exclamo Applejack para luego salir galopando de igual forma hacia sentido opuesto.

_(POV de Twilight)_  
_  
¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Un asteroide o algún cuerpo espacial?. No, es imposible, iba a poca velocidad para que se trate de un meteorito y era demasiado grande para que se trate de algún Pegaso que estuviera cayendo… debo informarle a la princesa celestia cuanto antes._

(Fin POV de Twilight)

Twilight continuaba galopando hasta que por fin pudo llegar a la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta violentamente provocando un estruendoso ruido que se pudo oír hasta treinta metros a la redonda, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo y fue en ese momento que diviso una manta color morado como y debajo de ella podía notar un bulto que se movía lentamente. Su cuerno comenzó a brillar entonces dicha manta se elevo y a la vez, también elevando el objeto que se encontraba dejado de ella.  
Twilight pudo ver que se trataba de su asistente número uno, Spike el pequeño dragón bebe que la ayudaba en sus tareas y estudios y que en más de una ocasión la ayudo con las misiones que la princesa que había encargado a ella.  
la unicornio comenzó a agitar violentamente a l pequeño dragón mientras con su casco le daba pequeñas bofetadas.  
-¡despierta Spike!-gritaba mientras seguía abofeteándolo.

-¡agsasdfmsdmadsfask!-exclamo el pequeño dragón mientras se movía frenéticamente en el aire. –Twilight, ¿Por qué me despertaste?-pregunto Spike mientras se frotaba los ojos con sus garras. En cuanto a la aficionada a los libros, ella deja a su asistente en el suelo a la vez que comenzaba a revisar cada uno de los libreros que tenia. El solo arqueo una ceja por la rara conducta de la unicornio color violeta, el solo comenzó a acercársele.-dime twilight, que estas buscando?- pregunto mientras comenzaba a mirar los estantes.

estoy buscando un libro muy importante que me dio la Princesa Celestia hace tres días, se llama _"Las Historias Jamás Contadas, Vol: I"_, es un libro que escribió ella misma y que me dijo que era muy confidencial y que nadie más podía leerlo-respondió mientras comenzaba a arrojar libros hacia todos lados en especial donde se ubicaba Skipe, quien comenzaba a esquivarlos con gran destreza.-por favor Spike, ayúdame a encontrarlo. Es muy importante-continuo para luego poner una cara de perrito regañado.

-argg está bien-gruño rendido y fastidiado.-solo quita esa cara que te ves ridícula-

Twilight asintió para luego cambiar su rostro y comenzar a buscar nuevamente por los estantes, pero fue interrumpida al escuchar algunos golpeteos provenientes desde la puerta.

-deben ser las chicas-exclamo alegre mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría con ayuda de su magia. Y al hacerlo, estaba en lo cierto. Pudo ver a 4 yeguas que acompañaban a la granjera Applejack. Una de ella era una Pegaso de color celeste claro en su pelaje, crin de arco iris, Pegaso la cual esta aleteando sus alas manteniéndose a menos de un metro del suelo (cofcof perezosa cof cof), otra era una Pegaso de pelaje color amarillo claro y crin color rosado quien tenía una mirada tranquila y claro, podía notarse algo de timidez en ella. Otra de las ponis era una unicornio de pelaje color blanco y crin color índigo, la cual parecía tener bastante clase con solo ver su peinado y en la forma en que ella estaba arreglada. Y la última, pero no menos importante. Era un pony de tierra de pelaje color rosa y crin del mismo poni mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras saltaba y entraba junto con las demás a la biblioteca.

-¡Buenos días chicas!-las saludo Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días querida-Saludo la unicornio de pelaje blanco con algo de clase en su acento.

-¡Que tal Twilight!-saludo la poni color rosa mientras saltaba de un lado a otro

-H—hola Twilight-saludo la Pegaso color amarillo con un apagada y temerosa mientras ocultaba su rostro bajo unos mechones de su crin.

Luego de esos pequeños saludos, las seis ponis disfrutaron de un agradable abrazo grupal. El cual era observado por Spike quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y a la vez recojia los libros que Twilight había lanzado al suelo y contra el.  
El abrazo del gupo de amigas se rompió y todas se dispusieron a caminar hacia el centro de la sala.

-muy bien chicas, seguro se estarán preguntando por que las eh reunido aquí y a esta hora ¿verdad?-Pregunto la unicornio color purpura dedicándole una mirada y una sonrisa a sus amigas.

-Claro que si, y espero que sea importante. Me despertaron de una siesta realmente fantástica-respondió la Pegaso de crin arcoíris mientras se frotaba los ojos con sus pezuñas y lentamente decencia al suelo, entonces fue ahí cuando Applejack se le acerco.

-Rainbow… tu siempre estas durmiendo- le replico con una mirada indiferente al igual que las demás.

-muy bien… por donde iba-continuo Twilight mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y el libro que tanto buscaba levitaba hacia donde ella se encontraba-verán… hace exactamente 25 minutos, divise un cuerpo color negro cayendo a gran velocidad por el cielo de Ponyville-usando su magia, comienza a abrir el libro.

-Espera... ¿dijiste un cuerpo color negro? ¿lo que viste no habrá sido algún asteroide o algo así?-  
Pregunto la poni color rosa.

-negativo Pinkie, este era demasiado pequeño y no iba ala velocidad de un asteroide común-respondió mientras continuaba pasando pagina por pagina.-oh no…-continuo en un tono casi inaudible.

-¿Qué sucede Twilight?-pregunto preocupada la unicornio de crin elegante.

-en este libro no mencionan nada sobre algún objeto con esas características, solo nombran a criaturas llamados "Humanos" y cosas por el estilo-respondió cerrando el libro, tomándolo con sus cascos y arrojándolo lejos.-Nada que valga la pena investigar-continuo para luego recostarse en el suelo frustrad.-No hay nada de información sobre esa cosa-

Un silencio incomodo invadió la biblioteca, era tanto el silencio, que literalmente podían oírse las respiraciones de sus todas las ponis que se encontraban allí. Pero este silencio no duro mucho ya que cierta Pegaso de crin rosada decidió tomar la palabra.

-emm, no quiero ser una molestia. Pero… ¿y-y si vamos a investigar por nuestra cuenta que era esa cosa que cayó del cielo?-pregunto la poni mientras todas las demás e incluso Spike las observaban incrédulos-emmm, me-mejo olvídenlo, es mala idea-ella solo se cubrió el rostro con sus cascos para evitar la vergüenza de su idea, cosa a la que Twilight contesto.

-¡es una brillante idea Fluttershy!-contesto ella mientras rápidamente se ponía de pie nuevamente.

-¿d-de verdad?-pregunto Fluttershy no tan convencida.

-¡por supuesto amiga!-esta vez exclamo Rainbow lo que provoco que la tímida Pegaso se asustara por el repentino grito. –es solo… que no sueles proponer cosas de ese estilo, y menos si son peligrosas-continuo mientras miraba con una ceja levantada a a su amiga Pegaso.

-es solo que pensé que podría ser algún animalito que posiblemente este herido-respondió Fluttershy sin titubear.

-Pues es una gran idea querida-comento la unicornio de crin elegante.

-Muchas gracias Rarity-agradeció la tímida Pegaso para luego sonreír con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, debido a la vergüenza que le dio por saber que todas la apoyaban.

-Muy bien chicas-ordeno Twilight mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¡Twilight espera!-exclamo Applejack haciendo que no solo Twilight se detuviese si no que las demás también. Todas voltearon y dirigieron sus miradas a la poni de tierra.

-¿Qué pasa Applejack?-pregunto Rainbow curiosa por la repentina actitud de la agricultora.

-¡uh, uh uh¡-dijo Pinkie levantando su casco-¿tienes hambre? ¿quieres desayunar? ¿Qué te parece un Cupcake o tal vez un pastel?-pregunto la poni rosa con algo de hiperactividad en sus palabras, como si hubiese consumido demasiada azúcar… demasiada.  
Rarity se coloco a un lado de pinkie y solo se dispuso a taparle la boca con su casco.

-ya Pinkie, deja que Applejack nos explique-dijo a lo cual la poni solo asintió rápidamente.-prosigue Applejack-continuo mientras retiraba su casco de la boca de pinkie.

-Gracias Rarity, lo que iba a decir, es que si vamos a buscar a esa cosa, pues ¿en donde cayó exactamente?-pregunto la granjera, la pregunta dejo en shock a todas menos a Twilight quien tenía un semblante pensativo. Pasaron los minutos, y todo estaba en silencio. Twilight aun estaba en la misma posición en la que empezó, con su casco en su barbilla y una mueca en su rostro indicando que se estaba esforzando en pensar.

-Pues…-hablo rompiendo el silencio.-según el tiempo-dijo abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca y saliendo hacia las calles del pueblo mientras era seguida por sus amigas.- y la inclinación de su trayecto-continuo para luego comenzar a caminar hacia un extremo del pueblo-el lugar en donde cayó fue… ¡ahí¡-concluyo mientras apuntaba con su casco una zona completamente oscura y con un poco de niebla, provocando que todas las demás se llevaran un gran susto y que gritaran en unisonó…

-¡¿EL BOSQUE EVERFREE?!-

* * *

_Mundo humano- Hogar/Cuartel del escuadrón 13( así se apoda el grupo de Max)-Loquendo-city– 9:45 AM_

_(__POV de Max)_  
  
_Hoy es el día, el día en que por fin pisare ese mundo tan colorido y repleto de amistad que le daría diabetes hasta al mismo Lucifer… estoy a unos pasos de obtener mi venganza… pero, ¿será lo correcto? Digo, si el hecho de ver la fatídica muerte de mis padres con apenas cinco años me atormenta hasta el día de hoy… ¿pero acaso será esto lo que debo hacer? ¿Vengarme? ¿Asesinar a Celestia y hacer que pague por el sufrimiento que le ha provocada a cada uno de nosotros, a cada miembro de mis amigos… de mi familia?  
Pues déjame decirte que no lo sé, aun no se qué hacer cuando llegue a Equestria, ni con que me encontrare o con quienes…  
Argg ha veces simplemente me doy asco, ni siquiera puedo mirarme fijamente a un espejo sin romperlo en pedazos. ¿y saben por qué?  
Por que simplemente no puedo verme, eh cometido tantos errores en mi vida que ya no puedo distinguirme en que si soy un monstruo o solo una ilusión… tanto sufrimiento… tanto dolor… tantos engaños… estafas… mentiras… asesinatos… robos… y todo para proteger a las únicas personas que me importan.  
Mis amigos… quienes son mi única familia ahora…  
… ahh, bien. Mis respuestas llegaran a su tiempo, aunque en realidad llegaran en unas horas._

Pero bien, es mejor disfrutar lo que queda del día, y tengo la esperanza de que hoy... será un día normal y tranquilo.

Fin de POV de Max

Max se encontraba en una sala un poco apartada de su habitación, era de color blanco y tenía una longitud de 5 metros de ancho y 10 de largo, sala la cual estaba completamente repleta de armas y equipo que el mismo había creado. El no estaba haciendo otra cosa que preparando su equipaje para que esas misma tarde poder viajar a Equestria.

Pero no era el único, no. Alex también estaba preparándose para el viaje. Pero… en el era algo diferente… él se estaba preparando psicológicamente para el momento de ver a su amada hija Rainbow. No era nada sencillo ya que temía que Celestia le haya borrado completamente la memoria y ella ya no pudiera recordar quién era él y lo viera solo como una extraña criatura que era de otro mundo.

Alex se encontraba en su habitación, parado frente a su escritorio mirando fijamente la foto de su amada hija. Los sentimientos de tristeza y falta de esperanzas no tardaron en llegar y algunas lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre el muro tratando de ser fuerte.

Pero era en vano. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer sobre la madera del escritorio pero no duro mucho ya que comenzó a tranquilizarse y a cobrar el sentido común. Levanto la vista nuevamente para ver cara a cara el rostro sonriente de la equina en la foto.  
-Voy a recuperarte linda… y ya nadie podrá separarnos jamás-dijo para si mismo mientras tomaba todas las fotos que tenia y las guardaba dentro de su mochila.-bien… solo me falta-se dijo para si mismo mientras revisaba por todos lados su habitación.

-¡aja!-exclamo para luego sacar lo que parecía ser un bajo eléctrico._-Bien, ya tengo mi entretenimiento, solo falta nuestra defensa-_pensó mientras caminaba hacia su armario, lo habría y de su interior extraía un arma "M60 Machine Gun", una ametralladora potente, una de sus favoritas. Al igual que el arma, el saco desde dentro del armario una caja de metal, la abrió y de su interior saco unas tres cintas de cartuchos, los cuales dos amarro a su torso formando una "X" en su pecho" mientras el otro lo cargaba al arma.

Nuevamente se acerco al su armario pero esta vez saco una "M4A1 Modificada" la cual estaba equipada con linterna, mira laser, etc. La cual amarro a su cintura y colocaba 7 cartuchos de refuerzo en su mochila. A la vez que también colocaba una radio.  
_-tengo mis poderes… pero quien sabe a lo que nos enfrentemos-_pensó mientras tomaba todas sus cosas, incluyendo su bajo, y salía de su habitación y comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos.

* * *

_Habitación de Vinyl_

La Dj, al igual que sus otros compañeros, estaba preparándose para emprender el viaje hacia Equestria junto a sus tres amigos. Ella se encontraba colocando algunas cosas en su mochila, como mapas, algo de ropa y claro sus ya comunes audífonos.

-veo que volviste a tu forma poni-se escucho detrás de ella. Vinyl volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con Brian quien estaba apoyado sobre el barandal de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Pues Brian tenía razón, Vinyl se encontraba en su forma poni de siempre, mientras que el collar que la convertía en humana se encontraba sobre su mesa de noche-pero sabes, me gustas mas en esa forma-continuo para luego lanzarle un guiño. Ante tales palabras, La DJ no hizo más que ruborizarse de la vergüenza y comenzó a acercársele lentamente.

Ya cuando vinyl se encontraba frente a frente a su compañero, se paro sobre sus patas traseras y comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia el de él mientras le dedicaba una mirada provocativa.  
Ella tenía sus gafas de sol puestas, pero Brian conocía perfectamente a la DJ como para no saber sus secretos-jajaja, ¿podrás soportar estar un tiempo sin mi tigre?-le pregunto la peli azul mientras movía sus patas rodeando a Brian en un cálido pero tierno abrazo que hasta a él le provocaba diabetes con solo ver la cálida sonrisa que su novia le dedicaba.

El solo comenzó a rodear con sus brazos a Vinyl mientras le susurraba al oído-no, por que iremos con ustedes-  
Decir que la cara que ella puso era de sorpresa era demasiado poco, ella rompió abruptamente el abrazo mientras miraba a Brian incrédula de lo que él le había dicho ¿acaso escucho bien? ¿o acaso volvió a inhalar polvo de gelatina y esto era producto de una sobredosis?.-jeje, creo que no escuche bien-contesto Vinyl frotándose los oídos-¿me lo podrías repetir?-pidió mientras levantaba su oreja para oír mejor.

Brian se acerco a su oreja y susurro-todos iremos con ustedes-susurro con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lástima que no se puede decir lo mismo del rostro de Vinyl.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo la equina mientras retrocedía un poco debido a la impresión.

Brian se acerco a Vinyl solo para tomar sus cascos, acercarse a su rostro y plantarle un suave y cariñoso beso en los labios. Al momento de separarse, solo la mira los ojos y acaricio su mejilla con su mano para luego susurrarle cerca de su oreja-hable con todos y estamos de acuerdo en que no permitiremos que vayan solos, necesitaran todo el respaldo posible-Respondió para luego alejar su rostro un poco para poder ver el rostro de la Equina.  
No se llevo ninguna sorpresa, ya que la expresión de su rostro era el que se imaginaba. Ella estaba no solo sorprendida, sino que el pudo detectar perfectamente que estaba algo preocupada.

-Pe-pero ¿que pasara si les ocurre algo?-pregunto mientras llevaba sus cascos a su crin y comenzaba a frotarse la cabeza algo estresada y nerviosa-¿Qué pasara si te ocurre algo a ti?-pregunto esto aun más nerviosa y mirando a Brian fijamente a los ojos.

Brian solamente la abrazo mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la crin de la DJ, para lograr tranquilizarla claro-tranquila… estaré bien-le dijo casi en un susurro. Vinyl movió su cabeza y lo miro fijamente a sus ojos verdes.

-¿lo prometes?-pregunto a la ves que con sus casco se limpiaba una pequeña lagrima que estaba cayendo por su mejilla.

En cambio el peli castaño solo sonio al ver a la unicornio de esa manera un tantito exagerada-_se ve tan linda cuando se preocupa…-_pensó para sus adentros-te lo prometo Vinyl-respondió finalmente para luego abrazar a la DJ nuevamente.

Pasaban los segundos, los minutos y ambos aun seguían abrazados porque para ambos era imposible estar sin el otro. Y lo demostraban frecuentemente ya que parecía haber una cadena invisible atada a cada extremo de sus brazos que impedía que se separasen.  
Brian fue el primero en romper el abrazo para acercarse a la mochila de la equina.  
-¿Qué llevaras a Equestria linda?-pregunto el peli castaño mientras miraba de reojo la mochila.

-Pues ya me conoces, mis audífonos de la suerte, algo de rompa, mi celular, algunos discos, mapas, y algunas otras cosillas jaja-respondió mientras reía por aquella ultima parte.  
Brian al darse una idea de lo que se traba esas otras "Cosillas", solo e le helo la sangre para luego comenzar a sudar frio.  
Tratando de desviar el vergonzoso tema, Brian solo se acerco al armario de la habitación para sacar un bolso el cual estaba camuflado con colores militares. Verde, oscuro y claro, marrón y blanco. Comenzó a llenarlo colocando algo de ropa, y claro, lo primordial. Armas.  
Mientras el colocaba todo tipo de armas y municiones en el bolso. Vinyl solo miraba preocupa como su novio coloca dichos objetos en el bolso.

-¿vamos a tener que usarlas verdad?-pregunto tratando de no parecer nerviosa eh insegura, pero Brian fácilmente noto esto y dirigió toda su atención a la unicornio blanca.

-se que te preocupas por que nos ocurra algo Vinyl-dijo esto arrodillándose para estar a su altura-pero si ocurre algo tendremos que defendernos de algún modo, y por ahora este es el único que tenemos a disponibilidad-continuo para luego ponerse de pie y seguir cargando municiones.

La unicornio suspiro resignada, no tendría de otra opción más que seguir con los planes.-solo espero que no ocurra lo mismo que con Shawn-dijo esto un poco melancólica y agachando la cabeza ocultando su rostro con su crin.  
Brian al escuchar eso último hiso exactamente lo mismo, a excepción que solo agacho la cabeza un poco deprimida. un silencio totalmente incomodo en toda la habitación mientras cada uno guardaba y organizaba sus cosas, pero. Fue ahí cuando un ruido comenzó a escucharse desde los pasillos, uno similar al de una cacerola chocando contra otra y un canto un tanto fuerte.  
Vinyl y Brian se miraron confundidos para luego darse un FacePalm-Otra vez no-dijeron en unisonó. Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta para abrirla y luego vieron en los pasillos a un joven de cabello algo rapado, lo único de cabello que tenia se formaba en lo que parecía ser una cresta de color rojo. Tenía una vestimenta demasiado Metalera, una chaqueta de cuero negro, con una cadena que iban de su hombro hasta sus bolsillos, pantalón de Jeans color negro y una camiseta del mismo color, algo curioso era que tenia tatuajes en sus manos. En la mano derecha, mas específicamente en la parte delantera de los dedos, en cada uno había una letra la cual si la juntabas con los cuatro dedos principales formaba la palabra "MOST" (Mayoría en ingles). Y en la mano izquierda, de la misma manera, se formaba la palabra "KILL" (Asesinar en ingles), las cuales si las juntaban formaban "Matar a la Mayoría". Pero no nos alejemos del tema, más adelante se explicara esto. El joven estaba golpeando un par de sartenes mientras cantaba-¡dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena!-cantaba o más bien, gritaba mientras golpeaba los sartenes con fuerza. Pero algo curioso, era que había algo que se encontraba en su hombro derecho que se movía al compas de la "música".

Brian y Vinyl se cubrían sus oídos mientras hacían muecas de fastidio mientras observaban al chico-¡Sid! ¡ya guarda silencio maldición!-Grito Brian a todo pulmón tratando de hacer entrar en razón al chico ahora llamado Sid.  
Pero, ¡sorpresa! No hizo mas que empeorar las cosas.

-¡silencio, silencio, silencio, silencioooo!-comenzó a gritar mas fuerte mientras golpeaba aun mas fuerte los sartenes mientras daba pequeños giros sobre su eje.  
El peli castaño quien estaba con una vena que le explotaba en la frente, se acerco para luego arrebatarle los sartenes al peli rojo y sucesivamente arrojarlos por la ventana, la cual estaba cerrada en ese momento.

-ahh por fin-suspiro Brian aliviado, pero al terminar escucho un gran grito que provenía desde fuera de la casa. Al acercarse a la ventana rota, pudo observar a un joven de cabello negro el cual estaba desmayado en el suelo, y también estaba acompañado de una joven de cabello rubio la cual estaba sentada a su lado moviéndolo frenéticamente.

-¡Richard, Richard! ¡despierta!-exclamaba la joven mientras comenzaba a darle bofetadas a lo bestia para que despertase.

EL joven luego de 5 minutos comenzó a despertar mientras sujetaba su cabeza-_Mierda, primero me lanzan una lata y Rose se confunde de que le pedí matrimonio y ¡¿ahora me lanzan dos sartenes?!, listo, a la mierda, ¡me mudare de esta maldita ciudad!-_pensaba el joven mientras su acompañante lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Mientras el pequeño desgraciado desafortunado se quejaba para sus adentros. Vinyl, Brian y Sid se reían a carcajadas mientras veían la cómica escena que se había formado en las afuera de su hogar.-

-Jajajaja eso si que fue gracioso jajaja-se reía Sid mientras se tiraba al suelo y se agarraba el estomago.

-jajaja si que lo fue, pobre chico-Hablo –vinyl mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente hacia su habitación y cerraba la puerta dejando así a Brian y a Sid solos.  
Brian comenzó a dejar de reír y se dirigió a su amigo-jaja por cierto Sid ¿Por qué estabas golpeando esos sartenes?-pregunto mientras extendía su mano hacia su compañero para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-jaja es que Kamo y yo estábamos aburridos y decidimos hacer uno de nuestras locuras-respondió mientras se ponía de pie.-¿no es así amigo armiño?-continuo.  
En ese momento una pequeña criaturita color blanca y cola alargada salió desde detrás de la espalda del peli rojo, algo un poco raro, era que el animal tenía un cigarrillo encendido en su pata derecha.

-por supuesto Sid-respondió el armiño mientras comenzaba a fumar el cigarrillo antes mencionado.-como ambos nos quedamos dormidos y estábamos aburrido decidimos hacer unas de nuestras locuras para alegrar el ambiente-continuo para luego saltr y pasarse al hombro de Brian.-¿dinos Brian cuales son las buenas nuevas?-hablo con una sonrisa.

.Pueees…-dijo para luego comenzar a contarse toooodoooos los planes que tenían para hoy. Luego de unos cuarenta y tres minutos de explicaciones, Sid y Kamo fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a prepararse para el viaje, Kamo se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Max, ya que el era la mascota del peli azul. Pasaron los minutos y Brian no hiso más que inundarse en sus pensamientos, miro el rejos que se encontraba en la pared, eran las once de la mañana. Sin más elección, se dirigió a su cuarto para terminar de prepara sus cosas ya que no quedaban menos de tres horas para tal.  
_-solo espero que esto no termine mal-_pensó el peli castaño mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto.

* * *

_Habitación de Max_

El peli azul estaba manteniendo una charla con la princesa Luna la cual mantenía una mirada de preocupación y temor, Max le explicaba cada paso que aria y lo que no. El estaba tranquilo, demasiado a decir verdad, como si esto fuera algo de todos los días.

-¿entonces aun no sabes exactamente que aras?-pregunto nerviosa la princesa por el estado de su hermana mayor.

Max solo guardo silencio mientras la observaba de manera seria y con los ojos entrecerrados. Dio un pesado suspiro antes de responder-no… aun no estoy seguro de que hacer-respondió mientras se recostaba sobre el escritorio de la maquina.

La Princesa Solo dio un suspiro de alivio mientras comenzaba a caminar a un punto que quedaba fuera del alcance de la cámara. Luego de un segundo volvió y comenzó a hablar.  
-Mira Max, según como me lo pediste, dentro de unas 2 horas abriré un portal que irá desde Equestria hasta el mundo humano-dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer brillar y desplegaba un mapa de Equestria-pero lamentablemente solo puedo abrirlo en un sitio alejado-continuo para luego señalar con casco.-el portal los dejara en este punto, el "Bosque Everfree", en ese lugar debes tener mucho cuidado hay demasiadas criaturas salvajes y monstruos en ese sitio-el mapa comenzó a desaparecer mientras Max solo asentía con los ojos cerrados.

-Muchas gracias Luna, esto será de gran ayuda-agradeció embozando una sonrisa haciendo que Luna respondiera de la misma forma.-entonces solo tengo unas dos horas-continuo para luego alejarse un poco y tomar sus cosas, dirigiéndose así a la salida para retirarse. Pero…

\- Max…-lo llamo la princesa. Max se detuvo y lentamente giro la cabeza para luego encontraron con la mirada llena de preocupación de la princesa Luna. Mantuvieron sus miradas fijas en el otro por minutos como si pudieran leer los pensamientos del otro. El incomodo sonido del silencio no se hiso esperar y así pasaron los cuales eran interminables para ambos, a ninguno le agradaba la idea de mirarse de esa forma para lograr deducir que estaba pasando o que iba a pasar, entonces fue ahí en que Max decidió romper el silencio por el bien de ambos.

-¿sí?-musito curioso por el llamado de la Alicornio.

Luna solo se le quedo mirando por unos momentos, dejando a entender a lo que se refería ella.-ten cuidado…- continuo para luego sonreír.  
Max respondió de la misma manera para luego acercarse al monitor dispuesto a apagarlo.-hasta luego luna- se despidió antes de apretar el botón y la pantalla se apagase por completo, tomo sus cosas y comenzó a salir de la habitación mientras en su cabeza ciertos pensamientos comenzaba a llegar-_espero hacer lo correcto…-_

* * *

_Pasillos al sótano-narrado por Max_

Era un amparo oscuro, la poca luz que lograba entrar en el pasillo era solo el de los otros pasillos iluminados, ¿tanto cuesta poner una jodida lámpara aquí? ¿Tenemos dinero para todo excepto para un lámpara? Ahhh, la verdad eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento. Me encuentro caminando hacia el sótano, ¿Por qué? Por ahí es donde está el portal que nos llevara a Equestria que fue resultado gracias a mis conocimientos en ingeniería y ciencia pude construir un portal dimensional, no fue fácil construirlo ya que me llevo 8 meses poder conseguir esquirlas de diamante provenientes de Canterlot para poder tener como una especie de "Conexión" con ese mundo colorido.

Entre en el sótano y tuve frente a mí a la maquina, para que ustedes se den una idea de cómo era pues, a sus costados tenía como una especie de "Brazos", dos a cada extremo, que iban desde la base, subían, y formando una "C", terminaban en la parte de arriba, casi en el centro. Las puntas casi se rozaban entre sí, pero se mantenían a distancia para evitar que las puntas se dañaran.  
Me acerque a ella y comencé a encenderla, otro trabajo complejo. Tengo que colocar códigos, apretar botones en un cierto patrón para evitar que se estropeara o peor que algún virus se infiltre y destruya los sistemas para evitar problemas mayores.  
Ese es mi trabajo a la hora de activar esta cosa, pero de seguro se preguntan ¿Por qué construiste un portal si Luna iba a abrir uno?. Pues simple, porque necesito además de usar los diamantes para una conexión desde el mundo humano al mundo Equino, un poco de Magia proveniente de ese lugar para que el portal logre crear un agujero de gusano, no solo para que nos lleve, sino también para que podamos volver.

Mientras conectaba algunos de los cable al panel de control, tropecé con mi mochila accidentalmente provocando que cayese al suelo. Me agache para recogerla y al hacerlo un pequeño trozo de papel cayo de uno de los bolsillos que estaba abierto, extendí mi mano para tomarlo, al verlo más detalladamente note que era una foto de mis padres junto a mi hermano mayor… Mis padres , ya han pasado 12 años desde que me las arreglo solo, si no fuera por la poco ayuda que mi abuelo y mi hermano me pudieron dar, tal vez no estaría vivo… y si no fuera por mi estupidez… Shawn … tal vez…

No, No puedo llorar ahora… no en un momento como este, debo concentrarme y seguir con mi primordial objetivo. Llegar a Equestria.

Retome mi trabajo dejando la fotografía en mi bolsillo y mientras comenzaba a darle el último toque al portal comencé a oír pasos que se aproximaban al sótano, Vinyl y Alex ya habían llegado. Me di la vuelta para saludarlos pero, ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? Y más importante ¿Por qué llevan mochilas y bolsos?

_Narración Tercera Persona_

Max observaba confuso y con la boca abierta a todos sus amigos los cuales solo sonreían ante ver la reacción de su amigo. Komuro dio unos pasos al frente seguido por Brian, Jeff y Kevin.-¿seguro te preguntas que hacemos con todo esto?-le Pregunto el pelo negro recibiendo como respuesta que Max asintiera con su cabeza.-Pues hablamos ente todos y decidimos que los acompañaremos-continuo el Peli negro mientras se acercaba a la maquina y le echaba un vistazo , seguido de los demás que comenzaban a acercarse a la maquina.

Pero fueron detenidos por Max quien se coloco en frente de todos con sus brazos xtendidos hacia sus costados impidindoles el paso.

-wow, wow, wow ¿Cómo que vendrán con nosotros?-pregunto confundido mientras los miraba seriamente, en eso Jeff y Sid dieron un pasos al frente.

-decidimos ir contigo porque sabemos que necesitarías ayuda y con Alex y Vinyl no será suficiente-Explico el Peli rojo de Sid quien tenía una gafas de sol oscuras y cargaba una mochila en sus hombros. Al momento de hablar dos jóvenes de cabello azul y otra de cabello verde se le acercaron.  
-¡oh si, además Cuando descansemos, junto conmigo, Sid y Glaze podremos hacer una gran fiesta con música!-exclamo la Dj Peli azul quien tenía un par de audífonos puestos.  
-¡Oh claro que sí!-los acompaño Glaze.

\- además de todas formas todos tendremos que ir en algún momento a Equestria-dijo Jeff quien tenía su peculiar abrigo color blanco, limpio de manchas de sangres a decir verdad.

El peli erizado de color azul mantenía un rostro de duda, ¿sería buena idea llevar a todos sus amigos en el primer viaje? No lo sabía, y la falta de respuesta lo estaba comiendo vivo en esos momentos. Lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos, era pensar.  
_-muy bien Mx piensa ¿Qué harás en estos momentos? ¿Dejar que vengan? ¿Decirles que no y forzarlos a quedarse? ¿Apuntar a la nada diciendo que hay un pajarito y huir gaymente? ¿o tal vez podría noquearlos, hacer que aparezcan en un hospital sin su piernas y decir que estaban en coma y que todo fue un ilusión? Mmmmm… naa eso ultimo es mucho trabajo, mmm ¿Qué haré?-_pensaba para sus adentros pero un pequeño tirón de sus pantalones los hiso salir de sus pensamientos y mirar hacia abajo, y no se trataba de nadie más que de Alice quien tenía en brazos a Kamo quien trataba de zafarse sin éxito del agarre de la niña.

-queremos cuidarte Max-musito la pequeña niña mientras sonreía haciendo que sus mejillas se formara un pequeño y dulce rubor haciéndola ver adorable.  
Max sabía que no tenia de otra opción, una vez que Alice sonreía de esa forma no había escapatoria.

Se quedo pensando unos momentos mientras pegaba una última mirada de indecisión a sus amigos-ok-dijo para luego bajar su brazos-pero déjenme decirles que no se qué peligros nos podremos encontrar y no se a que criaturas nos podremos encontrar-continuo para luego caminar lentamente hacia sus amigos.

-Tranquilo Max estaremos bien si estamos unidos- Respondió Madotsuki quien parecía ser la más emocionada por el viaje.

-Eso es cierto-la apoyo Maggie quien estaba al lado de Glaze-si nos mantenemos unidos nada nos detendrá-Continuo alegre para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-Yo siempre quise conocer ese mundo, dicen que es muy colorido-comento una Amy totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos imaginándose como seria ese mundo colorido.  
Ah esto último, Max solo rodo los ojos divertido mientras resoplaba y movió unos mechones de su puntiagudo cabello.

-Muy bien-miro su reloj viendo que eran las una de la tarde. El momento había llegado-hora de la acción, ¡ROCK AND ROLL!-soltó un grito que tomo desprevenidos a todos casi asustándolos. Al momento del grito Max tomo una gran palanca la cual estaba ubicada en el suelo y una pequeña esfera color azul comenzó a iluminarse en el centro de la maquina y conforme pasaban los segundo se hacía más grande.  
-¡Preparen sus pertenencias!-Grito a modo de orden a lo que los demás solo obedecieron.  
En ese momento un pequeño rayo salió de la parte superior de la maquina tomando forma de una holograma de la Princesa Luna flotando en el aire.  
-Buenas tarde escuadrón 13-saludo el holograma a lo que los demás solo saludaron con un saludo militar, claro, todos menos Alice.

-¡Un poni!-Exclamo alegre la pequeña mientras levantaba sus brazos intentando alcanzar el holograma.

-Hola pequeña-saludo Luna alegre.-Muy bien chicos, recuerden, este portal solo los dejara cerca de Bosque Everfree, puede que algunos se separen del grupo por ser tantos, pero no los dejara a menos de 15 kilómetros de distancia-explico mientras lentamente el holograma desaparecía.-el portal solo se abrirá 5 minutos hacia que tomen todo lo que requieran y crucen rápido-finalizo antes de desaparecer. En ese momento la pequeña esfera azul dentro del portal se expandió hasta tomar el tamaño de un hombre adulto.

-Muy bien equipo reunámonos-ordeno el peli azul y en eso todos se formaron en un circulo.-el momento de la verdad ha llegado entraremos a ese mundo y le haremos saber a Celestia d elo que estamos Hechos, pagara por cada gota de dolor que no hizo derramar y no tendremos piedad-continuo para luego poner su mano enfrente, al instante todos, incluyendo a Alice y a Kamo colocaron sus manos encima de la suya señalando unión.- ¿¡están listos!?-

-¡SI!-Gritaron todos.

-¡Entonces quiero oírlo, uno, dos, tres!-

-¡POR LA GLORIA Y LA VERDAD!-Exclamaron todos para acto seguido tomar sus cosas rápidamente y correr hacia el portal. Uno por uno iban entrando en el, incluso algunos se arrojaban como si se arrojaran a una piscina. Max y Alex eran los últimos que quedaban aun en la casa.  
-¿Listo amigo?-pregunto Max a su amigo metalero.

-Jamás estuve más listo-Respondido este para luego tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo junto a Max hacia el portal.  
-Preparate celestia-comento Max a tan solo unos metros del portal.-Porque estamos en camino-finalizo para luego entrar al portal. Pasaron los segundos y este se apago por completo.  
Por fin, por fin lo habían logrado, estaban en camino hacia Equestria finalmente.

* * *

_Lejos de ahí_

se encontraba un vehículo de color negro estacionado en un callejón baldío, podía notarse 4 figuras dentro.

-Señor tenemos lecturas de que un portal se ha abierto de dirección a Equestria-dijo una de las figuras que estaba vestida con una bata blanca.

-Búsquenlos… y enciérrenlos-dijo otra de las figuras que bestia de traje pero este llevaba condigo un bastón de color negro.

-NO-dijo otra de las figuras con forma… ¿forma Equina?-los quiero… colgados en mi pared-

_Ending: In The End – Linkin Park  
_  
_watch?v=1yw1Tgj9-VU  
_

* * *

**y aquí termina otro capítulo de este Fic :DD, wow ¿no se lo esperaban eh? Nuevos personajes y nuevo villanos jaja, aun que a decir verdad… ni yo me lo esperaba por que yo comienzo a escribir un palabra y las idead comienza a llegar de a poco y de a poco.**

**Bueno queridos lectores espero que el capitulo aya sido de su agrado, si es así, les agradecería un review con sus pensamientos sobre la historia y sus opiniones. Sin nada más que decirme despido y pido disculpas de nuevo por la gran tardanza.**

**Se despide su amigo Russell "The Clown" :DD**

**CHAO CHAOO-**


	5. Esto No Es Lo Que Esperaba: Parte 1

**Buenos días, tarde o noche queridos lectores. Aquí nuevamente su amigo Russell con otro capitulo de "Sombras del Pasado".  
Como habrán leído en el capitulo anterior, en el cual hemos visto la aparición de nuevos personajes y lo que parece ser un enemigo que busca a nuestros héroes, este capitulo estará lleno, pero lleno de sorpresas, pero solo diré esto y no los dejare esperando comencemos.  
**  
_Opening: Kirisai Te (FullMetal Alchemist Opening)_

_watch?v=PMuZ4Tqa5fk_

Capitulo 05: Esto No Es Lo Que Esperaba: Parte 1

* * *

_**Bosque Everfree- Equestria-1:10 PM**_

Las Mane Six se encontraban caminando por las profundidades del Bosque Everfree en busca de lo que sea que aya caído en el aterrador bosque.  
Twilight caminaba a la cabeza del grupo seguida por Rainbow Dash, quien estaba arrojando patadas al aire preparándose para lo que sea que se encontrarían en el bosque. Rarity quien se estaba quejando por la tierra en sus Maniquiur de sus cascos. Fluttershy quien temblaba como muñeco inflable en comería, Applejack quien caminaba tranquilamente y Pinkie Pie quien saltaba de un lado a otro mirando los arboles mientras repetía:-¿ya llegamos? ¿ya llegamos? ¿ya llegamos? ¿ya llegamos?-repetía la poni fiestera. A lo cual Twilight solo mostró una mueca de fastidio en su rostro.

-Por décima quinta vez Pinkie, aun no-respondió la unicornio color violeta mientras continuaba caminando.

-que bueno que Spike se quedo a cuidar la biblioteca, no sabemos que puede ser esa cosa y menos si es peligrosa-dijo la modista mientras para después cerras los ojos y continuar con su caminata.

-eso es cierto Rarity, no sabemos que es esa cosa, pero nuestro deber como los Elementos de la Armonía, es descubrirlo y notificarlo a la princesa Celestia-continuo Twilight mientras escalaba una gran raíz proveniente de un árbol y continuaba su camino.

-emm ¿chicas?-susurro Fluttershy en un tono casi inaudible.

-¿pero al menos le enviaste una carta a la princesa contando lo sucedido?-pregunto Applejack haciendo que Twilight de detuviera en seco frente a ellas y provocando que cada una de ellas chocase entre si.-¿no me digas que lo olvidaste?-pregunto Applejack entre cerrando los ojos y mirando a su amiga de forma Seria, cosa que la unicornio color violeta con una sonrisa inocente, haciendo que sus amigas hiciera un FacePalm máximo.

-chicas-volvió a llamar Fluttershy en el mismo tono de voz agudo.

-así que la alumna estrella de la mayor gobernante de toda Equestria, ¿se le olvido comunicarle todo este asunto a su mentora?-pregunto Rainbow en un tono sarcástico y a la ves burlan mientras se cruzaba de cascos en el aire.

-¡no es la primera ves que se me olvida comunicarme con la princesa!-Exclamo Twilight con algo de rubor en sus mejillas debido a al vergüenza.

-chicas- llamo nuevamente la Pegaso amarilla, y nuevamente sin resultados.

-solo espero que volvamos con vida para poder comunicarse a la princesa-opino una sarcástica Rarity quien se encontraba sentada sobre una roca usando su magia para hacer levitar un espejo y arreglar su cabello.

-chicas-

-¡¿Qué quieres Fluttershy?!-exclamaron todas juntas en unisonó, bueno, casi todas. Ya que cierta poni de color sora estaba distraída con un charco de agua mirando su reflejo y haciendo gestos graciosos. El grito hizo que la Pegaso se asustara y ocultase su rostro entre sus cascos mientras temblaba.

-mi-mi-miren-dijo tartamudeando a la ves que con su pesuña señalaba un gran cráter en su suelo del cual aun salía un poco de humo, como si algo demasiado caliente hubiera caído ahí. Pero, había algo raro en dicho cráter…. No había nada, ni un meteorito, ni un animal, nada, las únicas y pocas cosas que podían notarse eran pequeñas pesadas como si fueran de un objeto punzante y algunos trozos de metal esparcidos por el suelo.  
Todas se quedaron congeladas, no podían moverse ni siquiera mover la mandíbula, ¿Cómo es posible que algo viviente cayera ah esa velocidad dejara un cráter de ese tamaño y aun así siguiera con vida como si nada? Y aun mas importante ¿Qué dejara trozos de metal caliente?. Twilight comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el cráter, usando su magia, hizo levitar uno de los trozos mas grandes de metal que había y comenzó a analizarlo hasta que en uno de sus costados pudo encontrar una especie de código.

-¿4500-X?-se pregunto confundida mientras le volvía la mirada a sus amigas.-sea lo que sea…-dijo para luego mirar hacia lo mas profundo del bosque por donde las pisadas continuaban.-esta vivo y sigue en el bosque-continuo con una temblorosa voz para luego hacer desaparecer el trozo de metal, enviándolo así a la biblioteca.

-eso no es todo-dijo Fluttershy llamando nuevamente la atención de sus amigas.

-¿a que te refieres Fluttershy?-pregunto Pinkie Pie en un tono un poco intranquilo, y al parecer ella estaba tomándose el asunto con más seriedad.

-miren…-respondió tímida a la ves que levantaba su pesuña señalando hacia el cielo. Una y cada una de las chicas volteo a mirar y quedaron petrificadas por lo que sus ojos estaban observando.  
Varios puntos negros estaban cayendo desde el cielo y al parecer estos eran igual de grandes que el anterior pero estos parecían estarse moviendo en el aire como si se trataran de cosas vivientes.  
Ninguna formulaba palabra alguna, no podían, y mucho menos parpadear. Pero ¿saben que?... había algo curioso y a la ves inquietante para el grupo de amigas, y eso era… que algunos de esos puntos negros estaban mas lejos que otros, como si se estuvieran dispersando a distintos sectores.

Un Silencio increíblemente inquietante se apodero de los cuerpos de las equina, ninguna hablaba, el único sonido audible era el de su misma respiración. Eso cambio hasta que cierta Pegaso con crin arco iris hablo rompiendo el silencio abrumador-oh… Celestia…-dijo casi en un susurro.-sea lo que haya sido esa cosa que vio Twilight…-continuo observando los cuerpos color negro caer y cada ves acercarse mas a tierra firme.-… no vino sola-continuo para luego descender lentamente hacia el suelo.

-Tranquila Chicas-Hablo Twilight llamando la atención de sus amigas-recuerden que unidas todo es posible, vamos, regresemos a la biblioteca por los Elementos de la Armonía y descubramos que es todo esto-continuo con una mirada retadora y victoriosa.

Applejack, al oír el plan de su amiga y palabras de aliento cambio su expresión de miedo a una mas tranquil, serena y calmada.-es verdad, si trabajamos juntas, podremos superar cualquier obstáculo que se nos cruce por delante- hablo en su típico acento campirano.

-Applejack esta en lo cierto chicas, juntas, podremos superar cualquier cosa-la apoyo Rarity con una gran sonrisa y a la ves alentando a su demás amigas.

-¡sisisisisi, además tal ves no sean criaturas malignas que viene a destruir a Equetria!-exclamo la poni fiestera mientras fingía ser un monstruo y caminaba hacia Fluttershy Sobre sus patas traseras-¡WARRRG!-grito asustando aun mas a la pobre Pegaso, la cual solo ponía sus casos sobre su rostro ocultándose.

Pero el monstruo Pinkie no duro mucho tiempo, ya que cierta Pegaso de crin arco iris la detuvo colocando su casco en su boca haciendo que se guardara silencio-Pinkie, con eso no ayudas demasiado-musito Rainbow para luego apartar su casco de su cara-¿tu que dices Fluttershy? ¿te unes a esta aventura?-le pregunto a la tímida Pegaso, al cual al escucharla solo se puso mas nerviosa al sentir que todas sus amigas la observaban esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-Si terroncito, ¿vienes con nosotras?-pregunto la poni vaquera con una dulce sonrisa.

-Emm, pues, yo… no lo se, ir a ese lugar seria un error-respondió la Pegaso, respuesta que decepciono un poco a sus amigas-Pero-continuo llamando nuevamente la atención de las demás-Seria mucho peor dejar sola a mis amigas-concluyo con una tierna sonrisa la cual fue muy bien recibida por parte de las demás quienes se acercaron a la Pegaso para hacer un abrazo grupal.

Luego de unos dos minutos de estar abrazadas, el grupo de amigas rompió el momento y tomaron rumbo a casco veloz hacia las afueras del bosque-Muy bien chicas, busquemos los elementos y descubramos que es esa cosa-ordeno Twilight quien iba a la cabeza.

* * *

_**10 minutos antes – Lugar Desconocido POV Narrado por Max**_

Acabamos de cruzar el portal hacia Equestria, es mucho mas amplio de lo que pensé, el portal claro. Pero lo único molesto es la cantidad de colores Psicodélicos que se encuentran por todos lados, son tan brillantes que por poco estoy por perder la vista. Argg siento un dolor punzante en mi espalda, me doy la vuelta y noto que… ¿que diablos es esto? ¿un diamante? ¿Qué mierda hace un diamante en este jodido portal? Me preguntaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza con un muy pero muy notable PokerFace en mi rostro.  
Pero eso me daba igual eso, tenia asuntos mas importantes que atender que preocuparme por un simple diamante… aun que… me ayudaría para mis investigaciones, o tal ves la venda en el lugar mas oscuro del planta, donde cualquiera puede salir perdiendo y volverse loco por las cosas que hay ahí y por las que no… Mercado Libre.

Pero me estoy desviando del tema principal. YO iba en el final del recorrido, en frente de mi se encontraba Alex, el cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados, tal ves estaba pensando de cómo seria su reencuentro con Rainbow, o la opción mas probable, es que el muy cabron se haya dormido.  
Después de el, seguía Kevin, el cual tenia audífonos puestos y algunas cosas flotaban a su alrededor… ahora que lo pienso, muchas de nuestras cosas están flotando alrededor de nosotros, pero eso no me preocupa. Pero, hay algo en especial que me inquieta, y demasiado… y es que algunos de mis amigos no puedo encontrarlos por ninguna lado, trato de moverme lo mas que puedo pero no logro divisar a Alice, Maggie, Glaze, Kamo, Jeff, Vinyl, Madotsuki o a Amy.  
Los únicos que puedo ver son a Kevin, Alex, Brian, Komuro y Sid, ocho de mis amigos desaparecieron, tal ves estén mas adelante, la verdad que no lo se, y el no saberlo me comía vivo por dentro.

Comencé a ver una luz segadora al final del Psicodélico túnel, estamos por llegar fue el primer pensamientos que llego a mi mente, el siguiente fue que el lugar tal ves seria tranquilo y que debía prepararme para caer de pie y no hacerme mierda contra el suelo… ese fue la peor estupidez que haya pensado jamás.

Al cruzar la segadora luz veía todo blanco, mierda me arden los ojos, peor que la primera ves que inhale polvo de gelatina recién sacada de su empaque, pero eso es otra historia la cual incluye a los bomberos y a Alex con disfraz de pato, peor como dije, esa es otra historia que contare mas adelante (cofcof spoiler cofcof) .  
Comencé a frotarme los ojos para hacer que mi vista volviese, pero había algo que me molestaba todo el cuerpo, era una fuerte ráfaga de viento que me daba en la cara, ¿acaso estaba en medio de una tormenta?, no es imposible… esperen… aun estoy flotando… esto no me pinta nada bien.

Comencé a frotar mis ojos pero esta vez con mas fuerza y mas rápido, mi vista volvía lentamente pero lo primero que pude divisar fue a mi amigo Alex retorciéndose en… ¿en el aire? Dios espero que no se a lo que pienso. Lenta pero segura, mi vista volvió por completo y... oh dios mío, ¡ESTAMOS CAYENDO DEL CIELO!

_**Fin POV Narrado Por Max**_

Las fuertes ráfagas de viento golpeaban sin piedad el rostro de Max, este solo se retorcía en el aire tratando de entender que demonios pasaba.-¡¿Alex, que diablo es todo esto?!-grito desesperado a su amigo el cual mantenía sus pertenencias cerca de el para no perderlas de vista.

-¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que sepa?!-exclamo el peli negro a tan solo unos metros debajo de el.

-¡CHICOS!-grito Max dirigiéndose a sus demás amigos Kevin, Brian, Komuro y Sid. Loas cuales apenas podían moverse por la fuera que ejercía el viento en su contra.-¡agarren todo lo que puedan y sujétense bien, será una caída muy larga y dolorosa!-Ordeno a lo cual los cuatro chicos obedecieron y sujetaban todo lo que estaba su alcance.

-¡espera Max!-exclamo Komuro algo preocupado- ¡¿Dónde esta mi hermana?!-pregunto aun mas preocupado que antes mientras que comenzaba a sudar por los nervios, bueno eso fue hasta que Kevin le hablo tranquilizándolo.

-¡tranquilo Komuro!-Grito El Peli rojo de Kevin quien tenia sus binoculares apuntando hacia distintas direcciones-¡logre ver a nuestros amigos en distintos puntos aleatorios, al parecer, como éramos demasiados, el portal nos envió a distintos lugares de este bosque!-explico mientras seguía cayendo y un mosquito se entraba a su boca.-¡puajj, mierda!-maldijo para luego comenzar a toser.

-¡¿logras ver a algunos?!-pregunto Max sujetando varias cosas en el aire.

Kevin, ignorando el sabor a mosquito recién mascado, Comenzó a ver hacia las distintas direcciones en las que los demás se encontraban-¡Logro ver a Jeff y a Alice sobre la copa de unos arboles, al parece tuvieron una suave caída. Maggie, Amy, Vinyl y a Madotsuki, al parece están por caer en un lago a las afueras del bosque y!-fue interrumpido al darse cuenta que varias copas de arboles de pino y arboles secos le impedían ver mas haya-¡mierda, Perdí contacto visual!-grito guardando sus binoculares y dándose cuenta que faltaban muy pocos metros antes de su caída.

_**Ya en el Presente**_

-¡muy bien chicos, ¿Preparados?!-pregunto a la ves que metía sus manos dentro de su mochila, acción que los demás repitieron de igual forma.-¡AHORA!-Exclamo para luego sacar de su mochila lo que parecían ser unos guantes con garras de metal en los dedos y ganchos en la parte de la palma de la mano, los guantes tenían una extremidad que iba en dirección hacia el brazo, el cual tenia 3 hileras de garras para sostenerse. Kevin y los demás hicieron lo mismo sacando guantes exactamente igual-¡a los arboles, Rápido!-grito el peli azul para luego con la poca fuerza que podían ejercer, se sujetaban a los arboles y incrustaban sus dedos en la corteza y debido a al fuerza en la que bajaban dejaban una alera de zarpazos que iban de arriba a abajo de los arboles.

-¡argg!-gimió Brian mientras apartaba su brazo adolorido del árbol y continuaba bajando a gran velocidad.

-¿te encuentras bien amigo?-pregunto Sid mientras saltaba de su actual árbol hacia el que se encontraba su amigo y continuaba su bajada a gran velocidad.

-Si… solo me lastime un poco-contesto este ya reduciendo la velocidad.

Al cabo de tan solo unos segundos de bajar por los arboles, los seis por fin lograron tocar tierra, pero ni bien lo hicieron, cayeron exhaustos contra el duro suelo. Todos a excepción de Kevin quien se puso a besar el Suelo.-Oh santa y amada tierra, te extrañe-dijo para luego continuar besando los múltiples montículos y ser observado con miradas extrañas de parte de sus amigos.

Kevin continuaba besando a su amante de tierra hasta que cierto Chico con tatuajes hablo-Sabes… creo que un animal defeco por ese lugar-

-¡ AHH! ¡que asco!-se quejo para luego comenzar a escupir la poca tierra que tenia en su boca, provocando que los demás solo se reían a carcajadas.

-jajajaja, dios, tan solo diez minutos en este mundo y ya comenzaste a hacer desastre-continuo el cresta roja para luego caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus cosas y comenzar a tomarlas una por una.

-Bien-dijo Alex mientras se ponía de pie, guardaba sus guantes metálicos y dejaba a la vista sus manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas de hielo-¿Cuál es el plan ahora Max?-pregunto al mismo tiempo en que un humo helado salían de sus mano y de su nariz debido a su respiración.

-Pues por ahora el plan es salir de este bosque sanos y salvos, y lo siguiente seria encontrarnos con lo demás. Después veremos que podremos hacer y donde pasar la noche-

-ok, creo que ese será pan comido-respondió Brian confiado a la ves que comenzaba a caminar, pero no pudo ni siquiera caminar tres metros hasta ser detenido por Komuro quien lo sujeto de la parte trasera del cuello de su camiseta.  
-Oye ¿que te pasa?-pregunto confundido y molesto ante la acción e intentando zafarse pataleando y lloriqueando como niña chiquita del agarre pelinegro,

-miren-dijo mientras apuntando su dado hacia un montón de tierra acumulada.

-¿y eso es razón para detenerme? Solo es un montón de tierra-Brian logro soltarse del agarre del peli negro solo para observar con mas detenimiento el montón de tierra. Alex comenzó a acercarse al montículo y ni bien comenzaba a acercarse serbio un gran descarga de electricidad que lo mando a volar contra unos arboles.  
Todos corriendo a salvaguardar a su compañero, al acercarse notaron que el estaba sano y salvo, que solo tenia unos pequeños rasguños en la cara.  
-¿te ayudo?-pregunto el peli azul a la ves que le extendía su mano.

-si no es problema-dijo rodando los ojos de manera sarcástica a la ves que sujetaba la mano de Max y se ponía de pie nuevamente y se acercaba al montículo nuevamente pero estaba ves se quito sus guantes y formando unas "Dagas" hechas completamente de Hielo las cuales apuntaban al agujero.  
Los demás no se quedaron atrás, cada uno desenfundo un arma propia. Como Max tenía en su poder una M60 Machine Gun, Similar ala Alex tenia en su poder o como Kevin quien tenia un rifle M4A1 cargado. En resumen, todos, a excepción de Alex y Max, tenían las mismas armas y la misma cantidad de municiones, suficientes como para sobrevivir por días diría.

Alex comenzó a acercarse más y mas al montículo de tierra, caminaba de manera lenta para poder evitar que algo o alguien le saltara encima o peor lo atase. Estaba demasiado nervioso a tal punto, en que comenzó a sudar frio.  
_**  
Pov Alex**_

Me encuentro caminando en lo que ahora se que se llama "Bosque Everfree", no voy a mentir, me esto cagando de miedo aquí, no se que mierda me lanzo ese rayo, lo cual aun me deja intranquilo, ¿Cómo es posible que algo pueda lanzar una ráfaga de electricidad de esa manera? Se supone que en este bosque no hay ninguna criatura viviente que pueda hacer eso.  
Pero lo que ahora menos me preocupa es pensar opciones, lo que me interesa es saber que es eso y salir lo mas rápido de aquí.

Me acerco lo más lento posible para poder divisar algo y… ¿nada?, no hay nada aquí. ¿Cómo es que no hay nada? ¡Si hace apena cinco minutos un rayo de electricidad me mando a la mierda!...

* * *

_**Narración en Tercera Persona**_

**_Bosque Everfree-_**

Todo estaba oscuro, una temible neblina recorrían los cascos de tres pequeñas potranca quienes se encontraban caminando por las tétricas y penumbras sombras del bosque.

-A-Applebloom, ¿e-estas segura de que así podremos conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks de Aventureras?-Pregunto una pequeña unicornio de Pelaje Blanco y una crin de dos tonalidades, rosa pálido y morado claro. Potranca la cual estaba temblando del miedo.

-Pues… no lo se, me pareció buena idea intentarlo aprovechando que hoy no teníamos clases-respondió una potranca de pelaje amarillo canario, crin de color rojo y un gran moño en la cabeza color rosa.-¿recuerdas Sweetie belle?-pregunto nuevamente Applebloom a lo que la pequeña unicornio comenzó a recordar.

* * *

_**Flashback –Algunas Horas Atrás**_

Un pequeño grupo de potrillos, potrancas y ponis un poco más grandes se encontraban reunidos en la entrada de la sala de clases de la señorita Cherrilee, entrada la cual estaba cerrada y con un pequeño cartel que decía: "Me tome unas vacaciones, vuelvo en una semana. ATTE: Cheerilee"  
Todos los ponis comenzaron a hablar entre si ¿Cómo es que la única maestra de todo el pueblo se fuera de vacaciones así como así?  
AppleBoom se encontraba entre la pequeña multitud junto a sus hermanos Applejack y Big Macintosh los cuales se miraron confundidos al leer la nota.

-Al parecer… Applebloom esta libre por una semana-comento la poni granjera mientras acomodaba su sombrero.

-Eeeyeup-le respondió Big Mac siguiendo a sus hermanas.

_**Fin del Flashback  
**_

* * *

-oh Claro-musito la pequeña unicornio al recordar.

-De todas formas deberíamos ir al menos a la casa de Zecora para que nos ayude con nuestras Cutie Marks- dijo una temerosa Pegaso de color anaranjada y de crin color violeta que, al igual que cierta Unicornio blanca, estaba temblando del miedo.

-Apoyo la moción…-respondió Sweetie Belle quien miro fijamente un antiguo árbol el cual tenia una apariencia aterradora y nada confortante, provocando que se asustara aun mas-con mucho miedo…-continuo mientras se ponía a un mas pálida de lo normal.

-Tranquila Sweetlie Belle, llegaremos a casa de Zecora en poco tiempo-Respondió Scot quien iba al final del pequeño grupo de potrancas y llamando la atención de la pequeña unicornio.

-Tal ves podamos intentar nuevamente aprender mag-fue interrumpida ya que cierta poni granjera tapo su hocico a ambas ponis para después esconderlas en arbusto.

-nmjkfnjmcmdnjcvd!-trababa de hablar la Pegaso, pero cierto casco se lo impedía.

-shh, shh, shh-le chico Applebloom para que guardara silencio para luego sacar sus cascos de la boca de sus amigas.

-¿Qué te pasa Applebloom, enloqueciste?-susurro Scootaloo molesta.

-si, que acaso quieres matarnos de un susto-reclamo Sweetie Belle de igual manera.

-Miren chicas-respondió la poni de crin roja para luego apuntar con su casco por un pequeño orificio del arbusto. Sus amigas fijaron su vista por el pequeño agujero para luego quedar impresionadas por lo que miraban.

-¿Qué habrá sido esa cosa?-se escuchaba cerca de la planta.

-no lo se, pero ese golpe si que me dolió-se oyó otra voz para luego oírse el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo.

-¿te encuentras bien Alex?-

-si, solo fue un golpe. Nada grabe-respondió la misteriosa figura.

No cavia duda, las potrancas se habían encontrado con Max y sus amigos. Pero claro, ella obviamente aun no lo sabía.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto Scoot en modo de susurro.

-No lo se, pero… me gusta la ropa del de crin Azul-dijo Sweetie Belle mientras inspeccionaba la ropa de Max desde la lejanía.

-no se que sean, pero creo que deberíamos salir de aquí-Applebloom, con la misma valentía que un conejo obeso en plena tarde de navidad, comenzó lentamente a moverse para abrirse paso por el arbusto dispuesta a salir.

-te seguimos-dijeron ambas ponis para luego comenzar a imitar los movimientos de cirujano que sus amiga granjera hacia para salir del arbusto sin ser vista o oída. Pero…

_**CRASS!**_

Solo digamos, que Scootallo no seria buena ninja que digamos, y menos en un arbusto con pequeñas varas desparramadas.-upsi-dijo inocente ganándose un zape en la cabeza de parte de sus amigas.

-¡no sabes cuando te odio Scoot!-grito en susurro La unicornio blanca golpeando a su torpe amiga como si fuera una niña, oh espera, si es una niña.  
Las tres potrancas comenzaron a forcejear dentro del arbusto comenzando una gran y cómica pelea de cascos, claro, haciendo mucho ruido.  
El arbusto se abrió de par en par dejando a la vista a las Cutie Marks Crusaders estáticas en donde estaban mirando fijamente a las raras criaturas que una de ellas estaba apuntando con la punta de un arma a las pequeñas, para luego bajar el arma al ver que era lo que se encontraban en el improvisado escondite.

-Hola-saludo Max con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tratando de que las pequeñas cambiaran la inconfundible expresión de miedo de sus rostros-¿se perdieron pequeñas?-pregunto mientras se apartaba un poco dejando que los demás pudieran verlas de mejor manera.

-aww que monada-comento Alex mientras se acercaba a Applebloom y la tomaba en sus brazos.-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-le pregunto con su característico buen humor.

Ella solo mantuvo el silencio, no podía mover sus labios, estaba asustada de lo que esas cosa o las demás pudieran hacerles. Lo único que podía hacer era desviar la mirada mientras agachaba un poco su cabeza.  
Alex lo noto asi que lentamente comenzó a bajar a la pequeña quien apenas toco el suelo corrió hacia sus amigas que se mantenía a un lado de la vegetación.

Komuro lanzo sus arlas a un lado junto con sus cosas tratando de no parecer demasiado intimidante-tranquilas pequeñas ponis, lo les aremos daño-dijo para extender sus brazos hacia sus costados dejando en claro que no tenia nada en sus manos. Miro a sus amigos y asintió con la cabeza, dando el mensaje de que lo imitaran, cosas que sucedió.  
Uno y cada uno de ellos comenzó a arrojar sus armas y sus pertenencias al suelo demostrando y dejando a entender a las pequeñas que no tenían la mínima intención de lastimaras.  
Las potrancas se miraron entre si, poco a poco cada una comenzaba a embozar una pequeña sonrisa y comenzaban a acercarse a ellos saliendo de su escondite.  
Komuro se acerco a las pequeñas, mas específicamente a Sweetie Belle, para luego acariciar su crin con su mano. Al sentir el tacto de la mano del peli negro contra su crin, ella embozo una sonrisa y cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar la muestra de cariño.  
-¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto el dejando de acariciarla.

-Yo me llamo Sweetlie Belle, ellas son mis mejores amigas Applebloom y Scootaloo-respondió apuntando con su casco a sus amigas las cuales devolvieron el saludo con alegría.

-y dígannos ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Brian quien se sentó en el piso para estar a la altura de ellas.

-pues estamos aquí por que queremos conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks- respondió esta ves Scoot quien dio un saltito de alegría y caía lentamente con ayuda de sus alas.

-no deben saber que sabemos tooodo sobre los ponis, al menos no por ahora-pensaron los seis al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Qué son las Cuitie Marks?-pregunto Kevin haciéndose el que no sabia nada.

-¡¿no sabes lo que es una Cutie Mark?!-preguntaron en unisonó y gritando las tres ponis quienes pusieron cara de "WTF!"-¡La Cutie Marks son las marcas en nuestros flancos, demuestran el talento especial de cada poni!- respondieron emocionadas dejando a los chicos con cara de sorpresa e intriga.

-fascinante-comento Brian llevándose su mano a su barbilla y acariciar una imaginaria barba con expresión de "mmm interesante" semejante a un "Not Bad" haciéndolo ver muy cómico.-pero…-continuo apuntando a los flancos de las potrancas-ustedes no tiene una Cutie no se que-

Uh! Justo en los Tacos.

Las pequeñas ponis agacharon sus cabezas mientras una pequeña nube morada de depresión se formaba sobre ellas, dejando a los chicos con gotas estilo anime cayendo por sus cabezas.  
-lo que sucede… es que no tenemos un talento especial-respondió la pequeña granjera mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban dando señal de un posible llanto.

Alex reacciono rápido, y tomo a la pequeña-oye tranquila-le dijo mientras la acomodaba entre sus brazos como si se tratara de un cachorro-todos tenemos algo especial dentro aun nos cueste encontrarlo-Dijo para tratar de consolarla. Luego de que ella solo sonriera por los consejos del peli negro, fue puesta nuevamente en le suelo y se dirigía nuevamente a sus amigas.  
-eso me recuerda-Dijo Scoot interrumpiendo y llamando la atención de todos-¿Qué son exactamente ustedes?-pregunto la pequeña Pegaso ala ves que daba unos pasos al frente.

-si es cierto ¿Qué son? ¿Monos?-pregunto curiosa la pequeña unicornio, dejando con un tic en el ojo a todos los chicos y la vena que le explotaba en su frente.

-no, no somos monos-respondió Kevin algo molesto por el comentario.

-así es-le siguió Brian- nosotros somos humanos, seres omnívoros que- ahhh!-fue cayado y a la vez golpeado por Komuro el cual solo lo había golpeado con una macana eléctrica haciendo que el peli castaño cayera al suelo y un poco de humo saliera de su cuerpo.  
Pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente para haber evitado que las pequeñas potras hayan escuchado a la perfección esa ultima palabra. Todos ignoraron a su amigo a medio coser y miraron a las potrillas que, nuevamente, tenia un semblante de horror en sus caras.

-¿c-c-c-comen carne?-pregunto el trió de pequeñas mientras daban pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

-no, no, no, no, claro que no, nosotros somos vegetarianos a diferencia de los demás humanos-Respondió Max acercándose con cautela-¿verdad muchachos?-volteo a ver a sus amigos con una mirada seria dejando a entender a que tenían que responder "Si o Si"

-Claro, nosotros somos vegetarianos-respondieron Alex y Kevin al unisonó mientras les sonreían a las pequeñas.

-así es lo somos-respondió Komuro junto con Sid-¿verdad Brian?-continuo el peli negro dirigiéndose al peli castaño que aun seguía en el suelo con humo saliéndole de la cabeza.

-aja-respondió y a la ves ganándose una risa de todos los presentes incluyendo a las Cutie Marks Crusaders.

-Bien chicas- llamo Applebloom-creo que deberíamos dejar lo de la cruzada para otra oportunidad e ir a casa-

-estoy de a cuerdo, si no llego a casa Rarity comenzara de nuevo con sus discursos interminables de "¿Dónde estabas?"-le siguió Sweetie Belle imitando a la perfección la voz de la modista y hacia caras graciosas llamando la atención y curiosidad de los seis humanos.

-Es verdad, ahora que soy la hermana adoptiva de Rainbow, ella también comienza a vigilarme y también se enojara si llego tarde-dijo Scoot algo fastidiada.

-Ni me lo digas, AppleJack se pone aun peor y sobre protectora-comento Applebloom mientras resoplaba un poco y junto a sus amigas reían un poco.-por vierto, ¿como se llaman? Y ¿quieren venir con nosotras a conocer el pueblo?-pregunto dirigiéndose a Max quien había estado demasiado cayado.

-Pues estaríamos agradecidos de ir al pueblo, queremos salir cuanto antes de este lugar. Mi nombre es Max-dijo mientras se agachaba un poco para estar a la altura de la pequeña granjera.-no puedo dejar que sepan nuestros apellidos, en especial Celestia-pensó a la ves que miraba a Applebloom y señalaba a sus amigos-ellos son mis amigo, Kevin, Alex, Komuro, Sid y el trozo de carne descompuesta y a medio coser es Brian-

-Te oí-

-Lo se-contesto Max mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente-chicos tomen sus cosas saldremos del Bosque en este instante-ordeno a lo que los demás solo respondieron con un sarcástico saludo militar y se disponían a recoger sus pertenencias.

-y díganme-hablo Sid recogiendo su arma y atándosela al cuello-¿Qué hacían es este bosque? ¿no se supone que es muy peligroso?-pregunto dirigiéndose a Sweetie belle.

-pues vinimos a visitar a nuestra amiga Zecora- respondió esta mientras en encontraba aferrada ala cabeza de Komuro, este solo reía de lo divertido que le parecía la situación.

-Bien-comento Max a la cabeza del grupo solo que esta ves Applebloom se encontraba a su lado-guíanos Applebloom-ella obedeció y a paso normal los nueve comenzaron a caminar y a salir del bosque. Pero eran distraídos, si. No lograron notar que detrás de ellos, un montículo de tierra se elevo un poco dejando a la vista cuatro esferas doradas que lentamente se abrían un poco a la mitad dejando ver unos minúsculos agujeros de donde salía un laser color verde. De la nada esa cosa comenzaba a hablar en un lenguaje extraño, como si hablara en una especie de código.  
**(N.A: Pondré traducido lo que la criatura dice)**  
-chuninr 08 nsnj, mdmkllds qnmj 02, 03, 04, 07 y 10, anjndmndj 3 nfjfnm. jndnjs (?: -_El sujeto 01 esta en la mira, al igual que los sujetos 02, 03, 04, 07 y 10, acompañados de 3 ponis. aguardo instrucciones_)-se podía escuchar de parte de la criatura. Una voz comenzó a oírse desde el interior de esta.

-_prosigue Scorponok, elimínalos y con respecto a las ponis_-hiso una pausa-_quiero su piel para un abrigo_-continuo cortando la transmisión.

-_kidiwakichi_ (Scorponok: -e_ntendido-_)-hablo para luego volver a hundirse en la tierra y desaparecer.

* * *

_**15 Minutos Después – A las Orillas del Bosque Everfree- 1:55 PM**_

Vemos a nuestros amigos caminando tranquilamente por los últimos senderos del bosque Everfree mientras hablaban entre ellos.  
-jaja, ¿así que tu familia esta a cargo de la distribución de manzanas de toda Equestria?-pregunto Alex curioso mientras llevaba a la pequeña granjera sobre su cabeza, lo mismo que hacia Komuro con Sweetie Belle.

-así es, yo mis hermanos nos ocupamos prácticamente de todo en la granja-respondió inflando el pecho de orgullo y con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, tal ves pueda tener el privilegio de probar una de esas manzanas-comento Max quien comenzaba a imaginarse el sabor de dicho "Fruto Prohibido" como le dicen algunos, Desvió un poco la mirada para ver a Kevin, el cual estaba sudando mas que gordo en gimnasio, sacando la lengua por la boca y jadeando por el cansancio.  
Luego de estar diez minutos mirándolo con una sonrisa y haciéndole bullying mentalmente, abrió su mochila y saco una botella de agua la cual se la entrego.

-Gracias-respondió el grandulón de cabello largo mientras abría la botella y literalmente se tiraba el agua encima, mojando así su cara y su cabello.

Pero nuevamente era distraído, no lograron notar como una nube de polvo se levantaba de la tierra y se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia los jóvenes. Peor sorpresa, en vez de chocar contra ellos. Choco contra el tronco de un viejo árbol, el cual no llegaba a los doce metros de altura, haciendo que este cediera y empezara a caer.  
-¡cuidado!-grito Max mientras se apartaba del rango de caída del gran árbol, los demás hicieron lo mismo. Kevin tomo a Scootaloo y la cargo apartándola de lo que podría haber sido un cruel destino para ella.

En cambio Brian, El solo se mantenía quieto en su lugar sin percatarse de nada mientras sentía como algo grande caía a tres metros detrás de el. Volteo a mirar solo para ver a sus amigos rodeando el árbol caído y a Sid rascándose la nuca-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-

-No lo se Cabron, esa cosa por poco y me rompe el culo-Respondió el chico pollo (por la cresta color rojo no).

-Cuida tu lenguaje Sid…-le replico Brian mientras miraba nuevamente al frente-Hay niñas con nosotros-continuo.

-esto me hule mal-Pensó Max mientras sostenía en sus manos su arma M4A1 y la cargaba con un cartucho.

Lenta, sigilosa y fríamente, algo comenzó a posicionarse atrás de Max. Lo que era parecía ser una Especie de garra metálica con múltiples navajas, y no, no eran los guantes que usaron para bajar de los arboles, esto estas mas planos y parecían estar sujetos a una especie de… ¿cola?  
Lentamente la punta mas afilada de esta se posiciono detrás del cuello del peli azul sin que este lo notara, esto fue hasta que esa cosa produjo un Sonido similar al de unas katanas chocando una con otra listas para atacar llamando y alertando a todos los demás.

-¡CUIDADO!-grito Kevin cargando a Scoot y apuntaba rápidamente a Max, el cual volteo, desenfundo su arma y rápidamente comenzó a disparar hacia la cola de esa cosa, la cual solo se hundió en la tierra.  
Los seis comenzaron a disparar, incluso Alex, quien tenia en su poder a su M60 Machine Gun comenzó a deshacerse de a poco de cada munición que poseía en aquella criatura la cual solo se asomaba rápidamente por la tierra para luego volver a esconderse.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, era insoportable por que sabían que esa cosa podía salir en cualquier momento.  
-¡¿Qué esta Pasando?!-grito Sweetie Belle Asustada aun sobre Komuro.

-¡no lo se!-respondieron Scoot y Applebloom al mismo tiempo mientras se aferraban a un mas a Kevin y a Alex. Los cuales apuntaban al piso con sus armas ignorando por completo a las pequeñas.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!-grito Komuro mientras Miraba a sus alrededores.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!-exclamo Max mientras seguía apuntando por todos lados al igual que Brian, pero…

_**CLANK! **_Se escucho detrás del peli castaño, todos giraron sus cabezas rápidamente al ver que desde la tierra una enorme criatura, de unos 8 metros de largo o mas y su cola superaba los 4 metros de altura, se levanta de la tierra dejando una enorme nube de humo, era como una especie de Escorpión, pero no cualquier escorpio, este era completamente metálico, tenia engranes en sus pinzas y una enorme cola con grandes navajas que parecías la hoja de una katana. Su cola en un fugaz y rápido movimiento, se dirigió a Brian atravesando su hombro.

-AHHH!-Grito de agonía mientras sentía como las gotas de sangre caían sobre el frió acero de la criatura. Todos solo podían ver horrorizados, excepto las Cutie Marks Crusaders quien tenía los ojos tapados gracias a Alex, Komuro y Kevin.

Rápidamente, la gran criatura dio un gran salto hacia atrás formando otra nube de polvo mientras que volvía a esconderse en la tierra moviendo frenéticamente su cola de un lado a otro con el cuerpo de Brian aun en la punta. No hacia más que recibir una gran cantidad de disparos de parte del grupo de amigos que no paraban de pensar lo impensado sobre el estado de su amigo herido.  
-¡Brian!-exclamo Max aterrado mientras comenzaba a acercarse pero la voz del peli castaño la detuvo.

-¡estoy bien, lárguense de aquí antes de que esa cosa los alcance!-se podía escuchar además de algunos gemidos de dolor.

No tenia opción, si se quedaban en ese lugar aquella cosa podría volver y acabar sencillamente con todos. Volteo a mirar a las pequeñas Crusaders, sus expresiones eran lamentables, estaban aterradas, con miedo, no tenia mas opción que irse si quería mantener a las pequeñas y a sus amigos con vida.-¡volveremos por ti Brian!-grito para luego comenzar a correr rumbo a Ponyville junto a los demás.

-¡estaré bien!-se escucho por ultimo antes de que todos comenzaran a correr y también, a la ves que otra nube de polvo se formaba en la tierra, dando a entender que esa cosa los estaba persiguiendo aun bajo tierra.

**(Música de fondo, muy, muy recomendada escucharla mientras leen. Si la canción termina reprodúzcanla cuantas veces sea necesaria hasta que termine el capitulo: **_**watch?v=hDFns0LA7O0**_**)  
**  
Disparos y disparos es lo único que podía oírse por todos lados, Kevin Trataba lo imposible para mantener a Scoot a salvo, también como se las ingeniaba para poder disparar sin fallar su blanco. Pero todo pasó en cámara lenta para el grupo ahora de cinco humanos y tres potrancas cuando al bajar por una colina, la gran criatura salió de la tierra dejando a una vista mas directa de cómo era físicamente. Max volteo solo un segundo para observar que las pinzas de esa criatura gibaran sobre si mismas para así notar como esta acercaba una de sus pinzas a Alex, quien aun cargaba a Applebloom quien estaba llorando del miedo, para sacarlo del camino paro fue para su suerte que este estaba demasiado lejos haciendo imposible eso.  
**(N.A: Pueden encontrar imágenes de la apariencia de Scorponok en mi biografía)**  
volvió su vista al frente solo para seguir corriendo, a la lejanía podía ver las casas del pueblo solo faltaban unos metros para salir del bosque y podría pedir ayuda o encarar a la enorme bestia.

Las opciones le eran limitadas en ese momento y tenia que pensar rápido.

* * *

_**Biblioteca de Ponyville**_

El grupo de amigas ya habían encontrado los Elementos de la Armonía y se encontraban saliendo de la biblioteca seguidos por el dragón favorito de todos, Spike.  
-Entonces ¿dices que no sabes que eran esas cosas que caían del cielo?-pregunto el pequeño dragón caminando al lado de su amiga amante del estudio.

-así es Spike, no tenemos la mas mínima idea que es lo que pueda ser esa cosa-Respondió la Unicornio lavanda mientras levitaba a su asistente y lo colocaba sobre su lomo-¡Por eso buscamos los elementos de la Armonía por si es necesario utilizarlos!-continuo para luego comenzar a correr junto a sus amigas rumbo al bosque.

-Entonces la idea es averiguar que es esa cosa y detenerla ¿cierto?-pregunto una curiosa Rainbow Dash quien volaba a baja velocidad a lo que AppleJack respondió.

-Pues esa es la idea pero-

-¡Abran canchas!-Se hoyo a lo lejos un grito de desesperación. Las Mane Six voltearon rápidamente al ver que un grupo de criaturas extrañas estaban corriendo rumbo al pueblo a al ves que se oían misteriosos ruidos que dejaban aturdidas a las podres ponis.  
Todas, e incluso Spike, quedaron con sus bocas abiertas hasta prácticamente tocar el suelo al ver a tan raras criaturas, pero las más impresionadas, o mas bien preocupadas y aterradas. Fueron Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash quienes vieron que esos raros seres cargaban a sus respectivas hermanas. Todos los ponis del pueblo comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro al escuchar sus gritos y aquellos misteriosos y ruidosos sonidos que provenían de ellos, sus disparos contra la bestia la cual aun seguía persiguiéndolos.  
Twilight y sus amigas rápidamente se acercaron hacia Max y sus amigos mientras ellos solo seguían corriendo.

-¡¿Qué son y que es lo que quieren aquí?!-Pregunto firme y directa la unicornio deteniendo al líder de cabello azul.

-¡escucha no somos un peligro, pero hay algo que nos esta siguiendo que si lo es!-respondió retomando su escape pero deteniéndose y escondiéndose es un puesto de flores junto con Alex y Kevin. Komuro y Sid solo se escondieron detrás de una casa apuntando a distintos lugares esperando el regreso de la bestia-podemos quedarnos ah hablar y dejar que esa cosa nos mate o puedes hacer algo y evacuar todo este sector para evitar que alguien sea herido-

-¡¿Qué corrales estas hablando y que le hicieron a mi hermana que esta en este estado?!-pregunto una muy furiosa Applejack mientras le arrebata a su hermana de los brazos de Alex el cual solo sonrió. Quien sabe por que.

-esta bien, ella solo esta asustada. Las hemos salvado de esa cosa-dijo Alex mientras miraba por un pequeño hueco en la vieja madera del puesto a Scorponok, quien ahora había salido de su polvoriento escondite y se mantenía estático en un solo sitio haciendo girar sus pinzas.

-¡vayan a evacuar rápido, lo menos que queremos es que alguien salga herido!-ordeno Max furioso dirigiéndose a la unicornio lavanda la cual estaba mas que confundida con la situación.-¡YA!-Grito a lo que Twilight solo asintió y salía corriendo seguida de sus amigas.

-Anda Scoot, ven con tu hermana nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a proteger el pueblo-Kevin soltó a la pequeña Pegaso la cual solo salió corriendo hacia rainbow, ambas comenzaron a alejarse.

-Tu también Sweetie Belle, ve con tu hermana y pónganse a salvo-dijo Komuro soltando a la pequeña unicornio quien antes de irse abrazo al peli negro para luego irse junto con Rarity y las demás lejos del equipo.

-¡Cuidado!-Exclamo Sid detrás de la estructura de una casa al ver que Scorponok terminaba de girar sus pinzas y arrojaba una gran bola de energía que se estrello cerca de Max y Alex destruyendo parte del puesto de flores.  
Max se cubrió el rosto para evitar ser dañado pero eso no evito que una estaca de madera rosara con su mejilla provocando un gran corte y algunas gotas de sangre comenzaran a caer de su rostro a su arma.

-¡Ahora veras desgraciado!-grito completamente poseído por el odio y la furia.-¡Nadie daña a mis amigos y a este lugar, y vive para contarlo!-Grito a los 4 vientos mientras posicionaba su arma y comenzaba, posiblemente.  
Una de las batallas más épicas que Ponyville y Equestria hayan visto.

-  
-

_Ending: In The End - Linkin Park_

_watch?v=1yw1Tgj9-VU_

* * *

**Y Bueno amigos y amigas Bronys, ese fue el capitulo de hoy y espero que aya sido de su completo agrado.**

**Espero que no lo hayan notado como demasiado "Forzado" lo que pasa es que estoy por estudiar para sacarme unas materias de encima y estaré un tiempo fuera y no podre publicar nada hasta mas o menos pasado Navidad.  
Bueno sin nada mas que aportar me despido amigos míos y espero volver a verlos muy muy pronto, espero les gusta y si les, gusto no olviden dejar un Review, es gratis (?  
También quiero agradecer le a mis amigos RikiMLP y Silver Spike V.2.0 Por su apoyo, consejos y nuestras divertidas charlas por Skype jaja muchas gracias chicos :D.**

**Ya sin mas que decir, se despide su amigo y camarada Russell "The Clown" y nos vemos dentro de muy poco.**

**CHAOO CHAOO!**


	6. Esto No Es Lo Que Esperaba: Parte 2

**Muy pero muy buenos días, tarde o noche queridos y amados lectores, ¿Qué tal la navidad? ¿Cómo la pasaron? Pues yo bien con mi familia y amigos pero lo mejor es que no pude comer mucho debido a que me pusieron un perno en la muela c:, para los que no lo sepan, (dentista mode on) un perno en una muela es literalmente un tornillo de mas o menos un centímetro de alto que te colocan en el agujero de la carié de la muela (si la carié es muuuuy grande claro) y junto al perno un trozo de "Diente Especial" para cubrir el agujero, pero claro el metal tiene que atravesar la piel de donde se sujeta la muela… así que consejo amigos, cuando su mami les diga "Cepíllate los dientes, que se te van a joder los dientes" pues, ****frotándose de dolor la muela**** háganle caso por lo que mas quieran T_T  
Pues continuando aquí estoy con otro capitulo después de un tiempo fuera debido a la escuela y a los libros.  
(Dramatización)**

**Me encuentro sobre una pila de libros, sufriendo un derrame cerebral con algo de espuma sale de mi boca- kill me now, plis-**

**(fin c:)**

**Ok no fue tan así, pero si fue estresante y agotador. Pero ahora que me encuentro libre les traigo un nuevo capitulo lleno de acción y sorpresas, sin mas distracciones. Comencemos.**  
**Oh se me olvido comentar que ahora cambie un poco la manera de saber que personaje habla así no se me complica en la descripción de las acciones y así claro, es un poco más sencillo.**

**Sin mas, Disfrútenlo.**

_Opening: __君と羊と青 –__RADWIMPS_

_watch?v=K1u_MwT6zV8_

Capitulo 06: Esto No Es Lo Que Esperaba Parte 2

_(Música de Fondo:__watch?v=hDFns0LA7O0, hasta que yo les diga que la saquen)_

* * *

_Pueblo de Ponyville – 2:10 PM_

**POV Alex**

Los ruidos de nuestras balas estaban por doquier, no podía oír otra cosa que no fuera eso, las balas, el sonido chirriante de las articulaciones metálicas de aquella cosa la que nos estaba atacando con todas las municiones que podía, en cuanto a mi disparaba con todas las municiones que mis armas tenían, pero. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué no utilizo mis poderes en ves de mis armas?

Deje mi arma a un lado y me quito mis guantes de cuero, mis manos quedaron a la intemperie y rápidamente en ellas se formaron dos estacas de hielo macizo, una en cada mano. Pero ahora que lo pienso, ustedes seguro se preguntaran ¿Cómo obtuviste esos extraños poderes? Pues déjenme decirles que es una historia bastante larga y en este momento estoy en un aprieto lo demasiado grande con esa cosa como para poder contarla… pero hagamos un trato. Si sobrevivo a esto, se los contare todo y con lujo de detalle ¿trato? Ok.  
Continuando con esto, me movilice lo mas que pude hacia donde estaban Komuro y Sid y comencé a arrojar pequeñas, pero a la ves mortales, filamentos de hielo los que comenzaron a estrellarse en el cuerpo de la bestia.  
Parecía funcionar, que la criatura o sea lo que sea esa cosa, comenzó a cubrirse y a chillar unos ruidos extraños, al parecer le hacia daño pero no tanto, esa cosa comenzó a girar una de sus pinzas la cual expulso una esfera color amarilla que salió disparada directamente hacia mi. Pude moverme a tiempo pero no lo suficiente como para evitar la explosión que esa esfera había provocado a escasos centímetros de mi  
Caí al suelo algo adolorido mientras oía los gritos de Kevin diciendo que me levantara. Pero el ruido de la explosión a la ves me había dificultado tanto la visión como los oídos, me arrodille a duras penas mientras a lo lejos podía ver dentro de una de las tantas casas a una Pegaso color celeste abrazando a una Pegaso aun mas pequeña color Anaranjado…

La reconocí de inmediato… era ella… Dash… Dashie, era mi pequeña. Ha crecido desde que la apartaron de mi.  
Quise llorar de Alegría y a la ves de tristeza todo en ese mismo momento, pero el sonido de un proyectil acercándose a mi me lo impidió, me agache lo mas que pude y otra esfera de color amarillenta paso por sobre mi cabeza, estrellándose en una casa cercana y explotando haciendo que múltiples escombros salieran disparados a distintas direcciones.

_**Max**:-¡VEN POR MI!-_Lo escuche gritar con ira mientras el continuaba disparando desde distintas posiciones a la criatura, y esta simplemente se cubría o los esquivaba.

Me acerque lo mas rápido para verificar si no había heridos y efectivamente fue así, la casa había sido desocupada tal cual le dijimos a esa unicornio.  
Me puse de pie y corrí rumbo a la otra casa en donde había visto a Dashie y comenzó a patear la puerta, cuando por fin había cedido entre lo mas rápido posible y las vi a amabas en un rincón abrazadas, en cuanto ella me vio soltó a Scootaloo y se puso en posición de ataque… al parecer no me recuerda aun.

_**Rainbow**:-¡aléjate de ella!-_me grito en manera amenazante y con total odio, lo se por que podía verlo en sus ojos color turquesa.

**_Alex:_**-_¡tienen que evacuar ahora, si no esa cosa podría dañarlas!_-Grite tratando de advertirles mientras apuntaba hacia una ventana donde podía distinguirse a la criatura aun luchando con mis amigos.

_**Scootaloo**:-Rainbow mejor hagámosle ca-¡Cuidado!-Grito Scoot_

Voltee rápidamente y un nuevo proyectil proveniente de esa cosa estrellándose contra la ventana y estallando detrás de mi. Trozos de Vidrio salieron disparados hacia mí claramente dañando mi espalda, pero no me importo ya que sabia que había evitado que Dash y Scoot salieran lastimadas, ya que yo estaba frente a ellas y los trozos de vidrio solo impactaron contra mi y contra la pared.

Podía sentir la sangre caer por mi espalda y por mis pierna para luego terminar en el suelo, pero no me importaba, solo quería poner a mi hija y a mi nueva amiga a salvo.

Me agache lo más que pude y con toda la fuerza que mi cuerpo podía ejercer, cargue a ambas y las saque fuera de esa casa y las lleve lo más lejos posible, o que podía, del rango de la batalla.  
Entre a lo que parecía ser una dulcería, era demasiado rara, por fuera parecía ser una casa de jengibre mientas que por dentro parecía una cafetería normal. Lo que mas me impresiono fue que la mayoría de los ponis se encontraban dentro, incluso Sweetie Belle y Applebloom estaban junto con su hermana dentro, y también esa unicornio color lavanda acompañada de un pequeño dragón. El cual, raramente estaba abrazando a Sweetie Belle. Mm que extraño.

Deje a Scoot y a Dashie en el suelo y lentamente me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme cuando la voz de cierta unicornio lavanda me interrumpió.

_?:-¡estas herido, no puedes irte así!-_me grito mientras se acercaba mi con un semblante de intranquilidad total, yo solo le sonreí.

_**Alex**:-estaré bien-_Le dije mientras comenzaba a irme rápidamente hacia el área de batalla.

Corrí lo mas rápido que podía acercándome hacia donde estaban Max y Kevin aun disparando contra esa criatura la que parecía aun no rendirse ni debilitarse.  
Me posicione detrás de una carreta de Manzanas, las cuales estaban realmente deliciosas, y comencé a arrojar rayos de electricidad a la criatura la cual solo se retorcía por un segundo y continuaba.

_**Komuro**_:-_¡Sid necesito un cargador!_-

pude oírlo gritar a Sid quien continuaba disparando.

_**Sid**: -¡en mi bolsillo!-_

Pude ver como Komuro rápidamente se acerco a Sid quien aun continuaba disparando y cubriéndose.

_**Komuro**:-¡¿Cuál bolsillo?!-_grito desesperado e impaciente.

Pude ver como Sid ponía cara pocos amigos y algo fastidiado. _**Sid:**-¡busca en el bolsillo trasero!-_le grito a Komuro quien comenzó a buscar de nuevo ese cargador para su arma.

_**Komuro**:-¡Tienes diez bolsillos atrás mierda!_-le grito revisando cada bolsillo de su pantalón.

_**Sid**_:-_¡LADO IZQUIERDO, LADO IZQUIERDO, LADO IZQUIERDO!_-

grito ya frustrado para luego comenzar a disparar nuevamente.

Yo retome mi labor y nuevamente comencé a usar mis poderes contra la gran bestia la cual no parecía darse por vencida con nosotros. Esto era interminable y no se si podamos con esto, al menos no esta vez.

* * *

**Fin POV Alex, Comienza POV Kevin.**

Mientras mas balas malgastaba en esa criatura, mas podía ver nuestra derrota aun mas cerca, me estaba quedando tanto sin municiones como de ideas, mire de reojo a Max por un segundo y pude ver ese rostro que desde hace tiempo no veía: Inseguridad, miedo e ira.

Pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por algo que comenzó a vibran en el bolsillos de mi saco, saco y veo que era una de las tantas radios que habíamos traído desde nuestro hogar.  
Apreté el botón del comunicador.

_**Kevin**: ¡Hola! -_Hable esperando que alguien respondiera.

_**Radio**:- ¿Kevin? Soy Glaze-_Pude oír del otro lado, mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo.

_**Kevin**:-Estamos en un gran problema ahora, si no lo has notado-_

**Glaze**:-_si lo se por eso me di el privilegio de traer algunos amigos-_

Hablo para luego cortar la comunicación dejándome con un "WTF?"  
Pero me respondí a mi mismo al oír lo que parecían ser aviones en el cielo pasando a gran velocidad. En mi cara se dibujo una increíble expresión de felicidad al pensar que estábamos a salvo, pero, al miran aun mas detalladamente note que no eran aviones, sino que eran unos Pegasos con unos trajes algo raros, como si fueran la fuerza aérea o algo así. Entre ellos pude distinguir la crin color Verde de una Pegaso hembra.

Todos nosotros, eh incluidos esa bestia, volteamos hacia el cielo divisando los múltiples puntos que volaban a gran velocidad.

_**Max**:-¿Qué diablos es eso?-_ pude oír diciéndolo en casi un susurro.

_**Kevin**:-Son nuestros refuerzos-_dije en un tono sarcástico mientras apuntaba nuevamente a la bestia, y aprovechando que estaba distraída, le acerté dos disparos, uno entre los ojos y otro en uno de ellos. Comenzó a revolcarse, aparentemente de dolor mientras emitía múltiples chillidos y gritos, en ese momento todos comenzamos a disparar a la criatura en la parte que parecía ser una de las mas débiles, la cabeza, pero nada, nada ocurría, lo único que hacia era cubrirse con una especie de escudo que tenían sus ojos.

Agarre nuevamente mi radio dispuesto a comunicarme con Glaze. _Kevin:-¿Glaze?-_

**_Glaze_**:-si, aquí esto**_y_**.

_**Kevin**_:-Necesito que junto a esos Pegasos, organicemos un ataque murciélago a esa cosa-

**_Glaze:_**-Jaja dalo por hecho-

_**Kevin**:-Escucha las coordenadas-_hable mientras me asomaba a la criatura-_a las afueras del pueblo por el lado oeste-_hablo observando a la bestia-_a 180 grados de nuestra posición, AB-G 745370001, a 40 metros de nuestra poción, humo Naranja en el blanco-_rápidamente metí mi mano dentro de i mochila y arroje un bengala la cual cayo a escasos dos metros de donde estaba la criatura. Pero otra parte de la bengala se separo del resto.

_**Glaze**:-ok, estoy a punto de recoger el paquete-_termine la transmisión para luego acércame a Max y tomar rápidamente su mochila. Metí mi brazo y desde el interior de mi mochila saco una lo que seguramente es el arma mas pesada que trajimos, una MiniGun. La tome con ambos brazos con toda la fuerza que mis brazos podían otorgarme y la arroje al cielo lo más alto que pude. Solo para ver como uno destello verde se lo llevaba lo más lejos posible.  
Me posicione nuevamente en mi lugar cargan mi arma y comenzando a disparar.

_**Max**:- ¿Por qué arrojaste esa arma?-_me pregunto mientras tomaba una granada, le sacaba el seguro y la arrojaba.

_**Kevin**:-digamos que Glaze tiene un plan-_

_**Max**-¿así?-_me pregunto dudoso en ese momento_._

**_Kevin_**:-_si le dije que disparara hacia el humo naranja-_

Respondí algo tranquilo continuando con mi labor y observando que raramente un humo naranja comenzaba a formarse a nuestro alrededor, al igual que al de Alex, Komuro y Sid. Voltee mi cabeza y observe que un trozo de la bengala se había desprendido y había caído a nuestro lado.

_**Max:**-¿y ese humo naranja?-_pregunto preocupado a la ves que yo hacia un Yaoming y después seguido de un buen merecido PokerFace.

_**Kevin**:-*suspiro* no fue uno de mis mejores lanzamientos-_respondí mientras oía el sonido de mi radio.

_**Glaze**:- Glaze y los Woonderbolts, en posición y listos para el ataque-_ Ya valimos verga.

* * *

**Fin POV Kevin**

**Narración Tercera Persona:**

**Max**:-¡CORRAN!-grito desesperado mientras junto con sus amigos comenzaban a alejarse lo mas rápido posible del rango del ataque. Cuando ya se encontraban a una distancia algo prudente, se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos mientras veían como Glaze comenzaba a disparar el gran arma en contra de la inminente criatura.

La Pegaso arremetió contra el gran escorpión desde las alturas mientras este solo recibía una inmensa cantidad de proyectiles en su ya ahora débil cuerpo. Una gran montaña de tierra de levanto dificultándole a Max y a su equipo poder ver el posible cadáver de la criatura, lentamente la nube comenzó a dispersarse a la ves que comenzaban a oírse ruidos extraños desde la misma.  
La tierra se disperso por completo y no lo podían creer, esa maldita cosa aun seguía de pie pero con la diferencia en que esta estaba tambaleándose de un lado a otro para después retorcerse.

**Komuro**:-Ese maldito sigue vivo-musito asustado mientras sacaba el cargador vació de su arma y colocaba uno nuevo.

Kevin gruño de frustración un segundo para luego tomar nuevamente su radio-el desgraciado aun sigue vivo, Glaze has llover-Hablo para luego sentir una rápida ráfaga de viento pasar a solo centímetros de su brazo solo para escuchar un rápido y fugaz "entendido"

La Pegaso comenzó a tomar aun mas vuelo y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente. Al estar a la suficiente distancia de su objetivo comenzó a disparar desde la distancia, podía observar como cada disparo, cada bala impactaba contra la metálica criatura, la vuelo rápido, ni demasiado lento ni demasiado rápido, iba acercándose poco a poco sin dejar de presionar el gatillo de su arma la cual comenzaba a quedarse sin municiones.  
Una nueva nube de tierra se elevo impidiéndole ver a los demás si la criatura comenzaba a debilitarse o no. Cuando por fin la nube de polvo comenzó a dispersarse notaron como esta ves, la gran y toda poderosa criatura es encontraba completamente tumbada sobre la sucia tierra. Todos sonrieron de alivio, pero cambio rápidamente al notar como el gran escorpion aun continuaba moviéndose, movimiento lentos y sin vida, pero aun si eran movimientos que no dejaban nada tranquilos a los cinco.

Max sonrió de costado para luego mirar a Alex quien le copio el gesto.-Es tu turno amigo… dale el tiro de gracia-dijo con malicia.

**Alex**:-con gusto-responde para luego comenzar a caminar lentamente y silbando tranquilamente mientras observaba como el escorpión trataba de escavar un nuevo agujero dispuesto a escapar.-no, hoy no-se acerco ala gran criatura para luego patearla en la cara con tal fuerza haciendo que su cuerpo se parta a la mitad debida a la gran cantidad de daño recibido.  
El peli negro formo una gran espada de hielo en su mano y la posiciono justo entre los ojos del a criatura.

**Alex**:-ahora, Respuestas-dice mientras lentamente comienza a presionar su brazo contra el duro metal.  
Scorponok lentamente movió sus ojos hacia Alex para verlo directamente.

**Scorponok**:-E-Este mundo no mandas tu…-Hablo moviendo algunas parte de metal finalmente en español llamando la atención del peli negro. -Flaming Shade, surgirá de nuevo…-musito finalmente a lo que Alex solo arqueo una ceja con interés a lo que oyó.

**Alex**:-¿Quién es Flaming shade?-Pregunto curioso mientras miraba de forma interesada ala criatura.

**Scorponok**: -Nuestro amo…*suspiro* nuestro dios *suspiro*, el ser mas poderoso de nuestros universos… ni tu, ni estos ponis podrían derrotarlo, al igual que a sus 8 generales-respondió con mucha dificultad mientras un liquido verde salía de su boca.

Alex se quedo en silencio, la sola idea de que 8 personas podían ser casi invencibles, no se comparaba a tener que pensar que había una criatura mucho peor para enfrentarse al final eso si que le erizaba la piel y lo hacia sudar frio. **Alex**:- ¿unas ultimas palabras escoria?-Pregunta mientras coloca su brazo/espada sobra la cabeza de la moribunda maquina.

**Scorponok**:-… tu… y tus amigos… deberían volver a su mundo, cuando el primer general llegue… será el fin… para este pueblucho y para toda Manehattan… y luego el de toda Equestria y de tu mundo- respondió mientras comenzaba a dar sus últimos suspiros.

**Alex**:-Eso es lo que piensas lata oxidada…-En un fugas movimiento, levanto su brazo para luego bajarlo a gran velocidad y atravesar el "Cráneo" del ahora despavorido escorpión matándolo al instante, pudo ver como un liquido verde y rojo salía de entre el ahora metal muerto, saco su brazo rápidamente solo para hacer muecas de disgusto.  
**Alex**:-argg que asco, liquido para radiador de auto-dijo quitándose el liquido que ahora estaba impregnado en su ropa.

**(Ya pueden quitar la música, si es que no lo han hecho :B)  
**  
Cual rayo en tormenta eléctrica o como yo cuando están por vacunarme, Max y los demás corrieron rápidamente hacia su amigo el cual fue recibido por un gran abrazo de parte de sus compañeros.

**Max**:-jaja bien hecho chicos, hace mucho que no sentía la emoción y adrenalina de una batalla asi-exclamo emocionado mientras literalmente daba saltitos como si fuera un niño en plana entrega de regalos en navidad.

**Sid**:-eso fue realmente divertido, hace demasiado que no luchamos así de fuerte-decia mientras arrojaba su ahora descargada e inservible M4A1 a un lado.

**Max**:-bien chicos creo que debemos-fue interrumpido con un misterioso sonido proveniente del cadáver de Scorponok, todos se pusieron alerta apuntando con las pocas armas que les quedaban ahora. Trozos de metal comenzaron a moverse y retorcerse entre si dejando a la vista una pequeña caja de color morado con negro y unas cadenas que formaban una gran "X" dentro del cadáver de su enemigo, junto con una placa oxidada que a duras penas podía distinguirse una palabra.

**Max**:- Nyx…-leyó el grabado con atención mientras acercaba su mano lentamente a la caja.  
**  
Komuro**:-Cuidado, no sabemos que puede ser-hablo mientras montaba su arma apuntando directamente a la caja.

Max hizo un señal de que bajaran las armas, a lo que los demás solo obedecieron sin quejas. Lento pero seguro, acerco ambas manos para seguido tomar la dichosa caja con contenido misterioso.  
La miro fijamente por unos segundos para luego solo agacharse , tomar la caja y colocarla dentro de su mochila.  
**Max**:-Bien chicos pongámonos en marcha-ordeno recogiendo las pocas cosas que poseía-Sid y Komuro vayan por Brian y nos veremos en el centro del pueblo dentro de una hora-ordeno a lo que los dos solo respondieron con un saludo militar y se retiraron lo mas rápido posible hacia el bosque.

**Kevin**:-¿que haremos con este desgraciado?-Pregunto mientras pateaba trozos del metal muerto.

**Max**:- lo dejaremos aquí por el momento, quiero observar el pueblo y ver si no hay nadie herido-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente hacia Ponyville. Aun con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, Max, Alex y Kevin comenzaron nuevamente a adentrarse al ahora intranquilo y desolado pueblo. Comenzaron a observar como las puertas y ventanas de las casas estaban abiertas de par en par dejando todo su interior al descubierto.

**Alex**:-*observando el interior de una de las viviendas* si lo piensan es un lindo pueblo-dijo caminando y luego desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

**Kevin**:-*observándolo preocupado* ¿estas preocupado por Rainbow verdad?-pregunta mientras lentamente comienzan a acercarse al ayuntamiento.

**Alex**:-Como no tienes idea-responde para luego estar frente a frente a la puerta del gran ayuntamiento. Max tomo la delantera y acerco su mano a la puerta pero antes de que tan solo pudiera tocar, esta se abrió rápidamente dando paso a una pony unicornio de pelaje morado quien hiso alumbrar su cuerno, claro esto, asusto a Max creyendo que lo atacaría.

**Max**:- wow, tranquila-exclamo apartándose un poco. En ese momento pudo ver como un pequeño dragón morado era levitado hacia el lomo de la pony. El peli azul suspiro aliviado al ver que la equina no tenia la mínima intención de atacarlo así que con un poco mas de confianza se acerco a esta, se agacho colocando su mano en su rodilla para mantenerse en equilibrio y estar a la altura de ella-¿están todos bien?-le pregunto a unicornio lavanda mientras le sonreía.

Twilight miro desconfiada al joven humano-si estamos bien… ¿Qué son?-pregunto mientras daba un paso adelante para estar frente a el.

El joven no sabia si responder a esa pregunta o no, volteo un segundo para mirar a su amigos los cuales asintieron dándole a entender que si-somos humanos… una raza que vive fuera de otro mundo-respondió mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la unicornio.  
Twilight se quedo estática, era imposible que ellos fueran la misma especie que ella había leído hace apenas unas horas y que dejo pasar por alto por que le parecía ridículo-¿humanos?...-pregunto nuevamente esperando que sus dudas fueran resueltas con una simple respuesta.

**Max**:-así es… -respondió mientras observaba su alrededor como los ponis que comenzaban a salir del ayuntamiento y comenzaban a rodear al pequeño grupo de humanos.  
De a poco, despacio y con miedo, los ponis comenzaban a acercarse al pequeño grupo de humanos claro no sin antes comenzar a murmurar entre ellos.  
_-¿Qué son? No lo se parecen monos sin pelo, son horrendos me dan miedo-_se escuchaba de parte de la gran multitud de ponis que se dedicaban a murmurar al grupo de recién llegados.

**Alex**:-*susurro* esto es muy incomodo…-dijo en susurro para que la multitud no los escuchara.

**Kevin**:-si lo se- respondió mientras miraba de reojo a todos los ponis, pero pego su vista en un pequeño grupo particular de cinco ponis, mas específicamente en una peculiar Pegaso de Crin multi color quien estaba abrazando a Scootaloo quien tenia una inconfundible expresión de temor y preocupación.

**Rainbow**:-shh tranquila Scoot, el peligro ya paso-alcanzaba a oír el peli negro mientras observaba como la equina acariciaba la melena de la pequeña potra. Scootaloo solo sonreía al sentir las caricias de su hermana mayor, le gustaba sentirse protegida y querida por ella, pero aun más, le gustaba saber que Rainbow se preocupaba por el bienestar y seguridad de ella.  
Kevin embozo una sonrisa, por saber que la pequeña potra ahora estaba en buenas manos… o cascos.

**Rainbow**:-oye…-escucho de parte de la equina haciendo que sus pensamientos se interrumpieran-gracias… por traer a mi hermanita sana y salva- le hablo al peli negro resiviendo de respuesta una sonrisa de este. Rainbow rompió el abrazo entre ella y su hermana, y comenzó a aletear y a acercarse al joven.

**Fluttershy**: Ra-Rainbow, ten cuidado-le dijo casi en un susurro en su ya típico tono asustado.

Pero la Pegaso 20% mas cool de ponyville hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de su amiga y continuo acercándose a lo que para ella era "Una Criatura Extraña". Cuando ella ya tenia cara a cara a Kevin comenzó a verlo de arriba abajo observando con mucha atención cada detalle del joven quien lo observaba de manera nerviosa a la equina.

**Rainbow**:-¿Qué son?...-pregunto ella no solo observando a Kevin, si no también a Max y a Alex… en especial a Alex. Ella se acerco lentamente al peli negro quien estaba mas nervioso que los demás. **Rainbow**:…¿te conozco de algún lugar?-

Alex abrió los ojos como platos ante la pregunta… y no era el único, tanto Max, como Kevin, las demás Mane Six y todos los ponis que se encontraban rodeándolos, dirigieron sus miradas hacia el joven de cabello corto quien comenzó a sudar por los nervios.

**Rainbow**:-te hice un pregunta-dijo un poco impaciente la Pegaso.

Max miro con preocupación a su amigo quien estaba algo pálido ya por los nervios-Vamos díselo-le susurro el peli azul a su amigo intentando animarlo de algún modo. Alex volteo a ver a Max y pudo observar como este tenia una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, y Kevin no se quedaba a tras, no claro que no, el puso su mano sobre el hombro de Alex para demostrarle su apoyo. Alex se sintió mejor pero… a la misma ves se sentía muy, muy mareado.

Tomo valor de todos los rincones de su cuerpo. **Alex:** pues… a decir verdad, y-yo-decía con dificultad mientras comenzaba a tambalearse de un lado a otro. Llamando la atención mas de lo ya debido.

**Max:**-Alex…- lo llamo intentando llamar su intención sin obtener respuesta alguna del peli negro, se acerco dispuesto a tocar su hombro para hablarle pero vio alarmado como su amigo comenzaba a caer de espaldas dándole tiempo apenas de de poder sostenerlo para evitar que cayera.-¡Alex!-grito esta ves llamando la atención de todos los ponis presentes quienes miraban impactados como la el joven , quien ahora estaba en brazos de Max, caía inconsciente.

Pero, la mas sorprendida era Rainbow Dash, quien ojos comenzaron a brillar por breves momentos de una tonalidad arcoíris que duro no mas de dos o tres segundos para luego observar al joven inconsciente, esto la asusto tanto que se acerco a el-¡¿Qué tiene, que pasa?!-pregunto alarmada, algo que a sus amigas la pareció realmente extraño.

O tal ves no tanto.

Max comenzó a darle pequeñas bofetadas en la cara de su amigo mientras Kevin alejaba un poco a los demás ponis para que no se interpusieran, Max continuaba sus esfuerzos de que su amigo despertase, intentaba de distintas formas, golpes, gritos en incluso le picaba los ojos con un palito pero nada, estaba a punto de dar otro inútil intento para despertarlo comenzó a sentir algo liquido comenzaba a caer por su rodilla. Movió ligeramente a Alex para observar y pudo nota que era sangre lo que caía por su pierna, no lo pensó siquiera una ves que rápidamente movió a Alex hasta sentarlo en el suelo dejando ver como en su espalda tenia múltiples fragmentos de vidrio.  
Como no lo vio antes, tan distraído estaba con aquella bestia que no se había percatado de nada.-Kevin, hay que llevarlo a un hospital o a algún lugar pero ahora-dijo con los nervios por la nubes mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie y a tratar de cargar a su amigo.-Tu-llamo la atención de Twilight quien dio un pequeño grito de susto.

**Twilight**:-¿s-si?-pregunto nerviosa por la situación.

**Max**:- mi amigo necesita atención medica, llévanos al hospital mas cercano-pidió casi en suplica mientras cargaba al pelinegro de los hombros.

**Twilight:**-a la orden-idjo mientras comenzaba a galopar rumbo al hospital y era seguida por Max, Kevin y sus amigas y uno que otro pony curioso.

**AppleJack:**-¿estas segura de llevarlos? No sabemos que son y si no son agresivos-dijo la pony vaquera corriendo a un lado de la unicornio.

**Twilight:**-su amigo esta herido… además nos salvaron a todos de aquella cosa y protegió a Applebloom de la misma- respondió a lo que Applejack solo quedo en silencio, pensativa y la ves preocupada.  
Mientras ellas comenzaban a hablar sobre las nuevas y extrañas criaturas que las salvaron de una posible muerte segura. Rainbow Dash, que se encontraba volando a un reducida velocidad cerca de sus amigas, estaba meditando y pensando lo que para ella fue… algo inesperado-_como llego aquí…-_pensó para si misma mientras una traicionera lagrima caía de su ojo y se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla.

* * *

_Bosque Everfree_

Komuro y Sid caminaban con tranquilidad por el frondoso bosque mientras hablaban de los típicos y simples temas de su edad mientras continuaban en la búsqueda de su amigo

**Sid:**\- y le di una patada en las bolas esperando que me devolviera mi dinero- dijo el "gallo loco" finalizando su historia.

**Komuro:**-wow, ¿enserio golpeaste a Romeo Santos en las bolas cuando te llevaron engañado a ese concierto?-

**Sid:**-pues claro, me llevaron engañado. Me habían dicho que era un concierto de rock no de música del diablo-se quejo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y continuaba caminando.

**Komuro:**_**\- **_bueno, dejando de lado eso. ¿Dónde estará Brian?-pregunto mientras a lo que el de cresta roja solo se detuvo en seco. Sid comenzó a mirar por todas partes como si hubiese perdido a algo o en este caso a alguien… claro ese alguien era su peli castaño amigo.

**Sid:**-Tengo una idea- dijo mientras metía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

**Komuro:-**¿así? ¿Cuál?-pregunto curioso el de pelos locos. A lo que su compañero solo hiso crujir sus dedos.

**Sid:**-¡dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena…!-grito haciendo una pausa a lo que Komuro solo hiso un _facepalm_ por la actitud de su amigo.  
Pasaron los minutos y un el silencio sepulcral que se había formado a su alrededor no desaparecía, perfecta mente ambos podían oír los ruidos que algunos animales silvestres producían pero eso ruidos no duraron mucho que digamos.

-_¡que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buen!-_se escucho por detrás de unos arbustos en un tono un tanto débil, pero para ellos eso no fue mas que un villancico en plena noche buena. Ambos se acercaron rápidamente por detrás de los arbustos. **Brian:**-¿Sid… eres tu?-

**Sid:**-noo, que va soy tu mama-respondió con suma ironía.

**Brian:**-¿mama?... ¿Qué haces en Equestria?-continuo el peli castaño mientras comenzaba a salir del arbusto dejando ver su precario estado. La ropa completamente sucia y rasgada, su camisa manchada casi en toda su totalidad por sangre y claro, la cereza sobre el pastel para la espantosa escena, un agujero de unos 5 cm de diámetro que atravesaba su hombro de lado a lado.  
Sid y Komuro por poco si no se desmayan del susto al verlo, pero en ves de eso solo se asercaron rápidamente a el para auxiliarlo.

**Komuro:**-¿como te sientes amigo?-pregunto preocupado mientras tomaba el brazo de Brian y lo pasaba por sobre sus hombros.

**Brian:**-Mejor que nunca cabron…- le dice sarcásticamente mientras colocaba su otro brazo sobre los hombros de Sid quien no se quejo para ayudarlo a moverse. -Cuidado que aun me duelen los huesos-dijo mientras suspiraba de dolor y daba un pequeño quejido-*suspiro* por favor… díganme que acabaron con esa maldita cosa-

**Komuro:**-Fue difícil… pero si, lo logramos con ayuda de Glaze quien apareció en el momento justo-respondía mientras esquivaba una roca en el camino.

**Sid:**-si, además deberías ver el pueblo Brian. Es lo mas colorido, adorable y diabético que alguna ves pudiéramos ver en nuestras jodidas vidas-decía con una sonrisa mientras movía el brazo de su compañero un poco para sostenerlo mejor,

**Brian:**-jeje si lo se, Vinyl me contó todo sobre… ¡Vinyl!-exclamo exaltado llamando la atención y preocupación de sus compañeros.

**Sid:**-¡¿Qué ocurre con ella?!-pregunto alarmado.

**Brian**: ¡¿Dónde esta, donde esta mi flor amante de la música, el rayo de sol que hace que me despierte alegre…?!-pregunto mientras se movía bruscamente hacia todos lados queriendo encontrar a la DJ-¡¿La razón por la cual sigo con este grupo de idiotas?!-grito tristemente al cielo azul.

**Komuro:**-no hombre ¿apoco es tan malo pasar el tiempo con nosotros?-pregunto curioso y ofendido.

**Brian:**-no se ofendan-contesto mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo. Y la ves recibiendo un zape de parte de sus dos amigos quienes tenia el seño fruncido y se les caía una gota de la cabeza a ambos al mas puro estilo anime.  
Luego de darle su castigo bien merecido a Brian, obligarlo a que cuando se recupere, les lave los calzoncillos a Kevin… no es enserio, ese es el peor castigo que pueden darle a alguien en toda la faz de la tierra ¿acaso han visto el tamaño de ese chico? Es más alto que Max que casi llega al metro 1,90 hace ejercicio casi todos los días e ni se imaginan el olor de ahí abajo pero bueno nos salimos del tema. Comenzaron a caminar rumbo al pueblo de Ponyville en esta oportunidad disfrutando del paisaje que el bosque les ofrecía.

**Sid:**-me pregunto… de donde demonios habrá venido esa cosa con forma de escorpión-dijo de forma jadeante pero aun así llamando de forma casi instantánea a sus amigos. Había dicho una gran verdad que ellos no notaron hasta ese momento. ¿De donde había llegado ese Cyborg? Según estaban informados, aquí en Equestria había tecnología humana que se había quedado desde que el tratado de sus mundos se rompió, objetos como Camiones, autos, aviones, helicópteros que eran usados para viajes súper largos para ponis terrestres y unicornios, maquinas impulsadas con un combustible natural y 0% contaminante, incluso habían Radios y según les comunico Luna, comenzaban a hacerse Televisores.

Pero no la había, no había la suficiente tecnología como para crear una maquina así. Todo esto pasaba por las mentes de los 3 chicos, pensamientos que los sumergió a cada uno en su propio mundo distrayéndolos de cualquier cosa… en especial de un par de ojos que los observaban desde las sombras seguido de un suspiro que se oía casi mecánico a la vez proveniente de dicha criatura que dejaba a la vista su casco el cual tenia un comunicador.

**?:**-Aquí Hope Falls, El chico junto con su grupo ya llego a este mundo.-dijo el pony dejando a la vista una mascara metálica con dos hileras tubos que iban desde su nariz y terminaba al comienzo de su boca y la otra hilera, iba desde la barbilla hasta la boca dejando así un pequeño espacio para que su voz pudiera salir, mascara la cual, sujetadores iban desde los costados de su cabeza y se unían con una parte que iba por encima de su cabeza.

**Desde la Radio:**_-excelente trabajo Hope dime, ¿hay noticias de tu pequeño asesino?-_se escucho del otro lado de la radio.

**Hope Falls:**-No, ese chico lo volvió añicos junto a su grupo perdiendo así la caja Nyx-respondió de manera casi robótica mientras daba unos pasos adelante dejándose al descubierto. Era un pony de tierra bastante grande y musculoso, si se pondría de pie en dos patas, fácilmente tendría la altura de Max o un poco mas. No tenia crin ni cola, Tenia pelaje marrón bastante claro, una Cutie Mark de algo parecido a una mancha de sangre hecha por un zarpazo, una "pulsera" de cuero y metal en su pata delantera izquierda y para finalizar un chaleco para ponis que parecía ser… ¿anti balas?-¿quiere que recupere la caja y lo elimine lenta y fríamente?-pregunto mirando al grupo de humanos que ya estaban entrando al pueblo cargando a su compañero herido.

_**?:**__-Esa caja es el menor de nuestros problemas y no, deja que Head Crashing se ocupe mas delante de el-_

**Hope Falls:**-¿Head? ¿Esa lunática?-pregunto mientras su ojos formaban una mueca con un tanto de disgusto, ya que su boca era imposible vérsele por obvias razones.

_**?:-**__tranquilo, tu tienes otra misión. Ve a Manehattan y comienza a movilizar a tus hombres. Que dentro de unos meses comenzara la movilización-_se oyó por ultimo antes de que la comunicación se cortara, Hope guardo su comunicador dentro de su chaleco y miro por ultima vez al pueblo.

**Hope Falls:**-disfruta lo que puedas niño… por que la tormenta esta a punto de llegar-dijo por ultimo para luego adentrarse aun más en el bosque y a caminar perdiéndose entre la maleza de Everfree.

* * *

_Manzanos de Sweet Apple Acres:_

Puede verse perfectamente a un grupo de cuatro humanas caminando por los manzanos cargando algunas mochilas y bolsos, pero claro, estando ellas completamente empapadas de agua.  
**Maggie:**-no puedo creer que hayamos caído junto en medio de ese lago-decía mientras se sentaba en el suelo y estrujaba su largo cabello.

**Madotsuki:**-ni me lo recuerdes, creo que perdí mi cuchillo ahí-dijo con tristeza mientras arrojaba su mochila aun lado para luego sentarse sobre ella.-me pregunto si los chicos habrán caído sanos y salvos-continuo en voz alta llamando la atención de las demás chicas.

**Vinyl:**-Tranquila-le dijo la DJ de cabellera azulada-conociendo a los chicos seguro se les ocurrió algo-continuo para luego entre cerrar sus ojos con una mueca de preocupación. Peor claro, como llevaba sus gafas, esto no les era posible ver a las demás_ -espero que Brian y Max estén bien-_penso hasta la voz de su peli roja amiga la saco de sus pensamientos.

**Amy:**-por cierto Vinyl, ¿Por qué aun sigues en tu forma humana? Creí que seria un pony al llegar aquí…-indago la pelirroja a un lado de la DJ  
Vinyl se le quedo mirando un momento para luego colocar su mano en su barbilla. No había pensado en eso, estar en su forma original tal vez no seria tan malo, además que seria más fácil pasar desapercibido por los demás ponys del pueblo y claro, por su amiga Octavia que no veía desde hace tiempo. Tomo con sumo cuidado el collar metálico en su cuello y lo desprendió, al cabo de unos minutos un aura color azul comenzó a rodearla y esquirlas metálicas comenzaron a desprenderse de su cuerpo dando como resultado su forma original.

**Amy:**-wow-musito impresionada de ver lo que para ella era mejor que un show de magia.  
Vinyl, ya en su forma pony, comenzó a estirar sus patas tanto traseras como delanteras seguido de un bostezo.

**Vinyl:**-deberíamos seguir adelan-

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!-se escucho muy cerca de ellas interrumpiéndolas. Maggie al escuchar los gritos saco de su mochila una Kusarigama doble **(N.A: Un arma ninja que consta de una hoz amarrada a una cadena, se puede ver esta arma en animes como Naruto o Soul Eater)** que rápidamente comenzó a girar sobre su cabeza a gran rapidez, claro que todas se agacharon antes de que comenzara a hacerlo. Cuando pudo divisar un punto rojo moviéndose entre los arbustos y los troncos de los manzanos, arrojo su Kusarigama a gran velocidad hacia la criatura que las espiaba, pero no tardo mucho en notar que solo se trataba de un Pony de tierra color rojo así que rápidamente tomo la larga cadena de su arma y jalo de ella.

**Maggie:**-¡cuidado!-exclamo llamando la atención del pony quien rápidamente noto el afilado objeto acercándose a el, por suerte llego a agacharse evitando lo que habría sido un cruel destino. Maggie al sujetar y jalar la cadena de la Kusarigama, esta se movió rápidamente hacia atrás incrustándose profundamente en la corteza de un árbol. La pelinegra soltó la cadena del arma y rápidamente se dirigió al pony rojo. **Maggie:**-¡lo siento, lo siento, enserio lo siento!-gritaba preocupada mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y ayudaba al semental a ponerse de pie.

**Pony Rojo:**-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto desorientado mientras tomaba accidentalmente la mano de Maggie quien al instante se puso roja de los nervios y la vergüenza. Para suerte de ella, el semental rojo no se percato de nada y solo soltó su mano para llevar sus cascos a su cabeza y frotar el dolor de cabeza y el aturdimiento. En cuanto a Maggie solo se volteo completamente sonrojada y nerviosa mientras golpeaba sus dedos índices uno contra otro.

**Maggie:**_-¿Q-que me pasa?-_pensó sumamente nerviosa mientras ojeaba a sus amigas quienes la observaban con una mirada picara que hizo que ella se pusiera mucho mas nerviosa y sonrojada. Pero todo eso se esfumo casi en un parpadeo cuando oyó al pony acercarse a ella con el seño fruncido. Ella rápidamente se puso de pie y muy apenada puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y comenzó a mover su pie moviendo la tierra en el suelo con la mirada baja.-¿t-te encuentras bien?-pregunto nerviosa mirando al suelo.

**Pony:**-Eeyup-respondió secamente aun con el seño fruncido.

**Maggie:**-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto nuevamente ahora un poco mas tranquila.

**Pony:**-me llamo Bic Macintosh-respondió Bic Mac ya un poco mas tranquilo y entre cerrando los ojos como ya era habitual en el.

**Maggie:**-Maggie, es un gusto-dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia Big Mac para saludarlo, pero este solo miro extrañado a la joven y luego miro fijamente a la mano de esta por unos segundo, ¿y quien no? Si no todos los días a el se le atravesaba una criatura rara como esa y con unas raras extremidades donde debería estar su casco.  
Maggie sentía como sus nervios regresaban a su interior al mirar como Big Mac miraba desconfiado a la humana. Hasta que…

**Big Mac:**-mucho gusto-dijo finalmente acercando su casco y estrechándolo con la mano de Maggie quien sonrió de alivio.

**Vinyl:**-¿no se ven lindos juntos? musito la DJ con sus ojos en forma de corazón. Me recuerdan a mi y a Brian cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita en aquel bar de músicos prestigiados-dijo con aires de nostalgia.

**Amy:**-bar en cual término siendo en realidad un bar gay-

**Vinyl:**-ok lo admito, yo no sabia elegir bares muy bien que digamos-dijo ahora con aires de vergüenza mientras miraba nuevamente a la "Pareja Dispareja" de adelante los cuales parecían estar hablando animadamente.

**Big Mac:**-creo… que conozco a los de tu especie-dijo mirando a Maggie de arriba abajo con una mirada desinteresada, completamente opuesta a lo que realmente estaba pensando.

**Maggie:**-¿encerio?-indago curiosa la peli negro.

**Big Mac:**-si, vi a unos de tu misma especie luchando contra una rara criatura en el pueblo-dijo en un tono un tanto alto el cual fue percibido y escuchado por las demás chicas. Que reaccionaron al instante. Rápidamente todas se acercaron al Big Mac quien se puso algo nervioso por neter a todas las chicas a su alrededor.

**Madotsuki:**-¡¿a que te refieres con especie como la nuestra?!-pregunto la peli rosa mientras lo miraba fijamente y con el seño fruncido a lo que Big Mac solo trago saliva algo nervioso por primera ves en su vida. No sabía por que… pero la mirada de es chica le era tan perturbadora que apenas si podía respirar por los nervios.

**Big Mac:**-emm pues, hace apenas un veinte minutos unas criaturas idénticas a ustedes estaban luchando con una criatura de metal en el pueblo-dijo mientras apartaba la vista de la perturbadora y sin vida mirada de la peli rosa.

**Madotsuki:**-¿hacia donde queda ese pueblo?-pregunto amenazante, a lo que Big Mac, con el mismo miedo que alguien a punto de ser robado por un Nigga, solo se dispuso a levantar su pata y señalar al pueblo de Ponyville-¡Chicas tomen sus cosas, nos vamos!-ordeno a lo que las demás asintieron rápidamente para luego tomar sus cosa y salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo.

Pero antes de siquiera irse, Maggie se detuvo y se acerco a Big Mac para darle un beso en la mejilla completamente roja y dar una reverencia-g-gracias por la ayuda y perdón por todo-dijo nerviosa. Big Mac solo asintió algo impactado y sorprendido en cuanto a Maggie, ella solo salió corriendo ocultando toda la vergüenza que tenia. Dejando al corcel mas que confundido por todo lo ocurrido pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Realmente… Big Mac no se esperaba nada de eso. Pero por alguna razón… eso le agradaba.

_Ending: Loyalty – AcousticBrony &amp; MandoPony_

_watch?v=voj9MhBUaTI  
_

* * *

**Muuuuuuuy bien mis queridos lectores de Fanfiction aquí termina el nuevo capitulo de hoy y espero que ya sido completamente de su agrado y haya valido la pena esperar por el. Bueno antes de despedirme quería decirles que en el siguiente capitulo tooodaaas las dudas sobre este fic se responderán, si leyeron bien.**

**Todas las dudas se responderán como ¿Por que Alex tiene poderes? ¿como llegaron la princesa Celestia al mundo humano hace casi 20 años? ¿como consiguió Max sus armas? ¿como llego Jeff "The Killer" a formar parte del grupo de Max? ¿como Max conoce a Luna? ¿como consiguieron la tecnología para hacer el portal a Equestria y las garras/Guantes que usaron para bajar por los arboles? y todo ese estilo de preguntas que seguro tendran y que esperan que se logren responder...**

**Bueno amigos y amigas esto ha sido todo por hoy y espero de corazón que hayan tenido un gran año y que el nuevo les traiga muchas cosas buenas :DD. Y yo espero atraer a mas lectores XD**

**Feliz 2014, NOS VEMOS EN 2015! Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A MIS AMIGOS RIKIMLP Y SILVER SPIKE V.O.2!**

**CHAUU CHAUU, RUSSELL "THE CLOWN" FUERA! Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.**


	7. Nuestro Primer Contacto

**Bueeeeenas tardes queridos lectores de Fanfiction, aquí nuevamente Russell "The Clown" con oooootro capitulo de este estúpido pero a la ves sensualon Fic.  
Y si ya se lo que piensa "ya deja de Cambiar el titulo Joder" pues la verdad no lo hago adrede si no que lo hago para que la gente pueda ver mas "Atractivo" el Fic, aun creo que es algo en vano jaja pero déjenme decirles que este será el cambio definitivo del titulo. Por lo menos en un laaargo tiempo.**

**Bueno repacemos un poco lo sucedido, el grupo de amigos llegaron a Equestria, Se enfrentaron a una especie de escorpión mutante de metal, Alex se encontró con su hija Rainbow, Se desmayo en pleno encuentro, el grupo de chicas terminaron en Sweet Apple Acres, y aun no hay señal de Jeff, Alice y Kamo. Pero bueno como mencione en el capitulo anterior, en este capitulo descifraremos algunas incógnitas sobre el pasado de nuestros protagonistas, claro que con forme vallan pasando los capitulo iremos sabiendo mas de ellos.**  
**Sin mas interrupciones, que comience el capitulo.**

_Opening: __君と羊と青 – __RADWIMPS_

_watch?v=K1u_MwT6zV8  
_

* * *

Capitulo 07: Nuestro Primer Contacto…

POV Alex

…No veo nada… No puedo ver absolutamente nada. Todo a mi alrededor esta en completa obscuridad y para complicarme las cosas y ponerme aun mas nervioso. Me siento flotar como si estuvieran en una especie de gelatina de brócoli gigante, y si, veo mucho los padrinos mágicos. Pero eso no va al tema. Y lo que aun me incomodaba aun mas… es que no podía moverme en lo absoluto.  
Trato de abrir lentamente los ojos pero, por alguna razón no puedo hacerlo, es como si mis parpados estuvieran pegados o algo así. Pero no soy idiota, comienzo a forcejear mi cara para abrir los ojos, y luego de diez o quince minutos logro abrirlos apenas un poco… dios, me duelen los ojos… espera, noto algo que esta sujeto a mis ojos y me impide abrirlos… no… ¡NO, mis ojos están cocidos con hilo!  
Comienzo a forcejear con todas mis fuerzas, en especial en los músculos de mi cara, ciento adolorido como la piel de mis parpados comienza a rasgarse mientras gotas de sangre comienzan a salir tanto de mis parpados, como de mis ojos al tratar de abriros, cada forcejeo que realizaba era como estar en el mismísimo infierno. ¿En donde estoy? ¿Acaso estoy en un especie de juego de Jigsaw o que? El dolor de mis ojos es indescriptible, mi cara y cada centímetro de mi cuerpo misteriosamente comenzaba a dolerme de la nada, como si el lugar en el que estaba comenzara a presionar mi cuerpo más y mas.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, y sintiendo un dolor de los diez mil demonios, pude por fin abrir mis pobres ojos que apenas y podía distinguir una luz frente de mi con el paso de unos segundos comencé a divisar algo que se movía frente de mi, cuando por fin mi visto comenzó a aclararse vi que eran burbujas flotando delante de mi… estaba debajo del agua… no, no es posible. Mire a mi lado y pude ver que estaba dentro de una especie de tanque metálico semi desnudo, solo tenia puedo un Bóxer y observaba que tenia muchos cables y tubos conectados en mi cuerpo y también una mascarilla para respirar en la boca.  
No puedo creer que haya vuelto aquí, no de nuevo.  
Seguro ustedes se preguntan "¿Qué diablos nos estas contando?" pues se lo dejare simple, este lugar… es mi hogar. Aquí naci, dentro de esta maquina...  
Fui construido aquí.

Si, no soy Humano ni demonio solo soy una criatura que fue creada por una nación cruel y avariciosa. Estados Unidos de América, o como nosotros la llamábamos, "_El Final del Arco iris"_. Esta nación cruel solo me ha creado para un propósito, destrucción y caos, estaban probando con una especie nueva de súper soldados modernos y yo era uno de los únicos que salieron bien y que podían ser usados en batalla o en cualquier otro tipo de misión. Experimentaron tanto conmigo que usaron genética y jugaron a ser dios, tanto así que me dieron habilidades especiales como las que ustedes ya conocen, la utilización de Electricidad y el Hielo.

Trate de moverme lo mas posible para escarpar, no se como eh llegado de nuevo aquí, pero solo estoy seguro de una cosa, y es que no quiero volver a sufrir de nuevo ocho años llenos de agujas, sufrimiento y experimentos extraños para "Mejorarme" quiero irme… estar con mis amigos… tener una vida normal… *snif*  
Comienzo a moverme tan rápido como puedo, trato de mover mis manos que no me había percatado de que estas están amarradas a con unos grilletes metálicos los cuales estaban unidos a las paredes de la capsula con tuercas y tonillos. Concentro toda la energía de mi cuerpo haciendo que en ambas manos apareciese un destello blanco que comenzaba a intensificarse cada vez mas y mas hasta que observe como la placa metálica de mi mano derecha era rodeada por otra placa de hielo comenzando a rodearla y seguido de ello, dicha placa metálica se partía a la mitad. Al sentir mi mano derecha libre tome la placa de mi mano izquierda y con la poca fuerza que tenía pude romperla. Proseguí a quitarme la mascarillas pero en ese momento escuche un ruido proveniente de fuera de la capsula. Gire mi vista a la puerta que estaban a unos 7 metros de mi posición y pude observar a unos hombres con batas, al verlos solo me quede quieto fingiendo estar "Dormido" dentro de la maquina.

_**Doctor 1:**__-¡apresúrate en tomar todos esos papeles, debemos evitar que ellos los tomen y los usen para quien sabe que!_-lo oí gritar a uno de ellos mientras abría lentamente un ojo y lo observaba que estaba tomando con rapidez muchos de los papeles que se encontraban en un escritorio cercano.

_**Doctor 2:-**__¿Qué aremos con el arma ligera de exterminio?-_Pregunto nervioso el otro doctor mientras me miraba de reojo, yo solo mantenía el rabillo de mi ojo abierto muy poco.

_**Doctor 1:**__-¿Te refieres al Proyecto A. ? ¡Déjalo aquí, cuando esos lunáticos lleguen el se encargara de ellos!-_gritaba mientras colocaba cientos y cientos de papeles dentro de su maleta.-_¡tomo todos los expedientes que puedas y vámonos de aquí! Hay que evitar que obtengan lo que tanto nos a costado construir!-_

_**Doctor 2:-**__¡ya voy, ya voy, ya voy!-_Gritaba mientras se acercaba a la capsula y comenzaba a colocar una especie de código o algo así en la maquina hasta que una luz a mi lado de color verde se encendió y lentamente el agua comenzaba a descender, yo miraba como el agua descendía pensando que por fin podría salir de esta maldita prisión de metal frio. Pero algo interrumpió dichos pensamientos míos, eran fuertes y retumbantes que guiándome por la dirección, apostaría todo a que provenían de los pasillos. _**Doctor 2:**__-mierda ya están aquí_-lo oí murmurar mientras comenzaban a correr en dirección hacia la puerta.

_**Doctor 1:**__-ese ya no es nuestro problema-_pude oírlo decir mientras llegaban a la entrada de la habitación pero…

_**?:**__-¡alto ahí!-_oí gritar a alguien desde el pasillo. Observe como ambos científicos salían corriendo con una muy notable expresión de terror en sus rostros y luego comencé a oír pasos… unos similares pasos…  
Pasaron unos segundos y observe fijamente, perplejo y helado como un grupo de jóvenes, tanto chicos como chicas, corrían cargando armas de alto calibre hacia la misma dirección que los científicos habían tomado, uno de los adolescentes se detuvo en la frente a la puerta y comenzó a gritarles a sus demás compañeros. _**?:**__-Madotsuki, Amy y Sid vayan por esos dos y recuperen esos documentos-_exclamo a lo que pude ver que dos chicas y un chico salían corriendo a por los científicos. El chico en un segundo miro hacia dentro de la habitación observando fijamente la capsula donde me encontraba. Debido a la luz de los pasillos, lo único que veía era una sombra negra acercándose más y mas y cuando por fin se acerco pude observarlo mejor… pero no me lo creía. Era nada más ni menos que Max a la edad de 15 años, tenia puesto un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, un par de botas militares, una camisa negra y encima de esta un chaleco anti balas, cargaba en sus manos una Heckler &amp; Koch Ump y en su espalda pude notar tres armas, dos de ellas eran unas Katanas Samurái, mas específicamente una Katana Shinken que estaña posicionadas en formas de "X" en su espalda y la otra arma era una M4A1 Custom…

Ahora recuerdo todo… este fue el día que nos conocimos y en que el llego al ese laboratorio buscando unos documentos que según el, eran de su mas importancia y dichos documentos eran los que los científicos acababan de llevarse. Esos planos de los collares que usan Vinyl y Glaze para transformar sus cuerpos en humanas. El comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mi y arrojo a un lado todas sus armas de fuego y desenvaino de sus fundas ambas Katanas. Cuando por fin se encontraba a escasos centímetro de la capsula, comenzó a mover ambas espadas al mismo estilo anime. Podía ver perfectamente como el reflejo de la hoja de las espadas dando una danza peligrosa delante de mi y cuando menos me lo espere dio dos cortes precisos en forma de X en el vidrio de la capsula, vidrio el cual colapso al lapso de unos segundos colapso convirtiéndose en pequeños fragmentos brillantes en el suelo.  
Mi cuerpo se movió hacia adelante y comencé a caer lentamente hacia el suelo, pero para mi sorpresa era que quien seria mi amigo mas adelante se adelanto y me sujeto para evitar la dura caída.

_**Max:**__-wow, despacio hombre-_lo oí decirme casi con una risa mientras me ayudaba a levantarme-_¿Qué eres y cual es tu nombre?_-me pregunto. Si duda, este era el momento justo de mi vida en que nos conocimos.

_**Alex:**_-_soy… *jadeo* una especie de "Súper Soldado", fui creado hace tiempo en este lugar como hace 34 años-_respondí algo cansado y es que es verdad. Cuando Estados Unidos experimentaba con Humanos para ese proyecto, pensaban en hacer soldados duraderos, soldados capaces de controlar su edad para aparentar ser mas viejos o mas jóvenes… algo bastante avanzado para esta época y que muy pocas personas verían poco creíble… estos científicos creían ser dios… yo ni siquiera debería existir…  
_**Alex:**__-Mi nombre… técnico es, Arma Ligera de Exterminio o A. L. EX. Para abreviar-_

_**Max:**__-A. L. EX… Alex-_dijo mientras comenzábamos a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

_**Alex:**__-¿Por qué… me salvas? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que soy, técnicamente podría matarte en tan solo un movimiento?-_Le Pregunte mientras caminábamos, pregunta que se la hice en un tono irónico para recordar esa época. Pero solo recibí una pequeña risa de parte del peli azul.

_**Max:**__-¡JA! No me hagas reír, si quisieras matarme ya lo hubieras hecho-_me respondió mientras lentamente caminábamos hacia la puerta. Poco a poco la luz comenzaba a ser mas fuerte y yo comenzaba a sentirme mucho mas agotado de lo normal junto con mis ojos que lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse y a esto solo puedo decir solo una cosa… tengo mucho, mucho sueño.

* * *

**Fin POV de Alex**

Narrado tercera Persona:

_Hospital de Ponyville:_

Alex se encontraba sobre una camilla del hospital con gran parte de su torso vendado y con algunas gazas, algunas las cuales estaban repletas de sangre, listas para ser cambiadas. Una Pony de pelaje blanco y crin rosada, una bata de enfermera con una pequeña plata con el nombre "Redheart" y una gorra de enfermera comenzaba a acercársele mientras se escuchaba el sonido del monitor de signos vitales del corazón del joven sonando con normalidad. Ella se acerco a una lado y se puso de pie para cambiar el suero. Al momento de cambiar el suero sintió un ligero quejido proveniente del joven haciendo que ella solo sonriera de alivio.

**Redheart:-**Buenos días-dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia una mesilla con instrumentos médicos.

**Alex:**-¿donde estoy?-Pregunto desorientado mientras movía su mano derecha para frotarse los ojos.

**Redheart:**-en el hospital de Ponyville, tenias heridas realmente feas ahí en tu espalda-dice mientras toma una aguja y se acerca nuevamente a Alex para luego introducirla en un pequeño tubo que estaba conectado a las venas de su muñeca. Alex al sentir el liquido en su sistema solo dio una mueca de dolor para luego cambiarla por una de alivio.

**Alex:-**¿Qué es eso?-

**Redheart:-**Es algo de anestesia, evitara que sientas dolor por tus heridas. Eran demasiado graves, pero dime ¿que hacías como para tener esos horribles cortes?-pregunto la pony mientras movía una carretilla frente a el y colocaba una charola en su regazo mostrándole un puré de manzana acompañado de algo de jugo y unas tostadas.

**Alex:-**estaba protegiendo a… una Pegaso y a su hermanita de esa criatura que ataco el pueblo. Una ventana exploto a mis espaldas y todos los vidrios salieron volando hacia a mi-relato el peli negro recibiendo una mirada de impresión de parte de la pony.

**Redheart:-**recibiste esos cortes… ¿por protegerlas?-pregunto incrédula y claramente no se lo creía del todo.

**Alex:-**esa es una forma de decirlo… jajaja-rio por lo bajo mientras Redheart solo sonreía y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

**Redheart:-**Ojala existieran machos así de valientes dispuestos a arriesgar su propio pellejo por alguien- decía mientras colocaba uno de sus cascos en la perilla de la puerta, manteniéndola así giro su cabeza hacia la cama observando fijamente a Axel quien estaba comiendo su desayuno.

**Alex:-**Los hay… solo hay que saber buscar-respondió mirándola de reojo a lo que ella solo rueda los ojos con una sonrisa.

**Redheart:-**jajaja en parte tienes razón… bueno "héroe"-musito con una sonrisa poniendo énfasis en esa última palabra-Hay un grupo que quiere verte… han estado aquí desde que te internamos y se negaron a irse-

**Alex:-**Diles que entren por favor-

**Redheart:-**claro-La enfermera salió de la habitación y ya en los pasillos pego un grito. Al cabo de unos segundos una grupo de joven integrado por Max, Kevin, Sid y Komuro entraron en la habitación esta ves vistiendo sus típicos ropajes.

Max tenia puesto una camisa color blanco con una chaqueta de cuero de color negra encima, pantalones de Mezclilla color negro y su pelo completamente suelto el cual le llegaba a las cintura.  
Kevin tenia una camisa color negra arremangada hasta pasado los codos, dejando a la vista unos tatuajes en cada brazo, en el brazo derecho unos símbolos en mandarín "嫌恶" (que significa _detestan_ y _disgusto _en mandarín y _odio_ en japonés) y la palabra "Seven" en el brazo izquierdo.  
Tatuajes que no dejaba al descubierto muy seguido. Llevaba pantalones de mezclilla color negro con bolsillos a sus costados y unas botas militares color negro. Y al igual que Max, con su cabello suelto.  
Sid tenia puesto una remera de basquetbol sin mangas color anaranjada y con el numero "#0" la cual permitía ver la gran parte de sus tatuajes en sus brazos. Unos pantalones de mezclilla color café y unas zapatillas Converse negras.  
Y en cuanto a Komuro llevaba lo que antes era su traje escolar desabotonado color negro, debajo de este llevaba una camisa de color blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro y unas zapatillas del mismo color.  
El grupo de cuatro chicos se acerco al joven pelinegro que solo embozo una sonrisa al verlos.

**Komuro:-**What´s up Nigga?-le dice extendiendo su mano hacia arriba a lo que Alex correspondió al gesto

**Alex:-**jaja que hay lunáticos-

**Max:-**Nosotros muy bien, pero la pregunta seria *sentándose en una silla* ¿Cómo estas tu?-

**Alex:-**Pues…*se rasca la espalda* algo adolorido *se rasca la espalda*-

**Max:-**¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto mientras jugaba con un bisturí cortando un papel dándole forma de animalitos.

**Alex:-**Tengo… arg… algo en mi espalda-decía mientras acercaba su mano a su espalda y pasado unos momentos de detrás de la misma sustraía un trozo de cristal del tamaño de un dedo índice a lo que todos al ver el objeto dieron una mueca de disgusto y desagrado. En especial Komuro quien con solo pensar de donde había sustraído el cristal, le daban escalofríos y un dolor agudo recorría su propia espalda.

**Komuro:-**argg, ¿Eso estaba en la almohada?-

**Alex:-**ojala, acabo de quitármelo de la espalda-explico a lo que sus amigos dijeron "iiiuuugh" dando muecas de asco.-Es lo que en el oficio llamo "Un Bala en la Bolsa"-explica arrojando el cristal por la ventana.

**Sid:-**¿Oficio, cual oficio? ¿Mutilación, o auto suicidio?-decía con sarcasmo mientras observaba un cartel de Anatomía Pony.

El peli negro solo guardo silencio y mantenía su vista fija en la ventana.  
**Alex:-**… El oficio de ser padre-respondió observando a la lejanía a un pájaro bebe siendo alimentado por su madre, algo que le llego demasiado al corazón y las ganas de llorar no le faltaban. Pero al estar frente a sus amigos aguanto dichas ganas para no quedar como alguien débil… curioso ya que Rainbow Dash solía hacer lo mismo en algunas ocasiones, fingir ser muy fuerte hasta en los momentos más quebradizos que alguien podía vivir. "Una pony bastante fuerte" pensó al recordar el día en que ella se había lastimado una pata al intentar volar cuando tan solo tenia cuatro años de edad. Al golpearse, los ojos de la potranca se habían vuelto vidriosos por el olor y el sentimiento de que había fracasado en su intento pero en ese momento de angustia y fracaso, había llegado Alex para darle apoyo y que no se rindiera.  
Sin duda… De tal palo, tal astilla.  
Los ojos de Alex se volvieron vidriosos al recordar y rememorar esos recuerdos que para el eran tan apreciados como una Hamburguesa con queso para un obeso en plena sesión de ejercicio. Se limpio la lagrimita loca que estaba apunto de salir de su ojo, pero eso no fue suficiente para evitar que el resto de sus amigos que notaron esa lagrima traicionera a punto de salir a la luz pero en ves de reírse o comentar algo al respecto solo sonrieron y cerraron los ojos, pues eso era un tema demasiado delicado que tratar con su amigo de pelo negro.

* * *

_Mientras en los Pasillos:_

Un Grupo de cinco Ponys hembras estaban con sus orejas pegadas a al puerta de la sala donde se encontraba en grupo de humanos, cada una de ellas haciendo el máximo esfuerzo para poder conseguir una buen punto de audio proveniente de la sala.

**Applejack:-**¿Logran escuchar algo chicas?-

**Pinkie Pie:-**Escucho murmullos. Posiblemente están hablando-

**Twilight:-**no… ¿Enserio Pinkie?-Murmuro la pony violeta al ver a su amiga con un extremo de una trompeta en su oreja y el otro extremo apoyado en la puerta.-Traten de no hacer tanto ruido, ellos podrían escucharnos-

**Rarity:-**Me pregunto que serán y que clase de ropa extraña llevan puesta. En especial ese chico de cabello negro desarreglado-Dijo la unicornio hablando de la vestimenta de Komuro.

**Fluttershy:-**yo creo que son una especie de simios o algo así… pero sin pelo-Respondió la Pegaso amarilla de manera tímida y una suave voz.

**Twilight:**-no lo creo, uno de ellos me dijo exactamente que eran "Humanos"-explico a lo que todas se miraron entre si y inclinaron su cabeza confundidas.

**Todas:-**¿Humanos?-Preguntaron confundidas e inclinando la cabeza.

**Twilight:-**Si humanos. El libro secreto que tome de la biblioteca de la Princesa Celestia indicaba que hace años ella por medio de un hechizo fallido viajo a otro mundo en el cual habitaban unas criaturas bípedas llamadas humanos. El libro decía que en esa época Equestria estaba sufriendo por una gran guerra entre Dragones, Ponys y griffins lo que obligo a la princesa a encontrar mil y un formas de encontrar una solución pacifica. Ahí fue cuando llego al mundo Humano-Explico llamando la atención e interés del grupo de ponys, incluso a Pinkie.

**Fluttershy:-**emmm… ¿y que sucedió después?-

**Twilight:-**Pues cuando la princesa llego a ese mundo al principio no eran muy bien recibida ya que era de otra especie distinta. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo ella se gano la confianza de los humanos y llego ha hacer amigos ahí. Les enseño este mundo y ellos se dispusieron a ayudar al reino, tanto así que encontraron una solución pacifica para terminar la guerra y ayudar a los pueblos a pasar las hambruna a cambio de ayuda de los mismos ponys en su mundo… la amistad entre Equestria y el mundo humano duro años-

**AppleJack:-**¿Luego que sucedió?-pregunto curiosa la pony vaquera.

**Twilight:-**… no lo se, creo que la Princesa Celestia arranco las hojas que le seguían al libro. No pude saber que sucedió después-concluyo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

**Pinkie Pie:-**Eso no tiene sentido, si todo lo que acabas de contarnos realmente paso ¿Por qué nadie nos hablo sobre eso? O aun mejor ¿Por qué nadie recuerda que eso haya sucedido alguna ves? Por que ni bien recuerdo nadie pareció reconocerlos cuando los vieron en el pueblo-pregunto la pony rosada haciendo que todas las miradas de sus amigas se pusieran en ella con ojos bien abiertos.

**Twilight:-**¡Pinkie eres una Genio!-Grito poniéndose de pie.

**Pinkie Pie:-**Lo se… me lo dicen seguido-respondió mientras comenzaba a saltar.

**Twilight:-**Nadie en Ponyville recuerda que alguna vez estas criaturas hayan pisado Equestria. Solo la princesa sabe sobre ellos, lo que paso después en ese mundo y por que nadie los recuerda. Tenemos que averiguar que esconde la princesa-dijo decidida y alzando la voz.

**Rarity:-**No lo se Twilight. Estamos hablando de la Princesa Celestia, ¡La Princesa!, ¡Tu mentora! No creo que ella deba tener algo que ocultar-

**Applejack:-**Que me lleven al Tártaro pero Rarity tiene razón. Es poco creíble que la princesa esconda algo tan importante incluso a su alumna favorita-

**Twilight:-**Lo se, yo también lo veo poco creíble pero aun así hay algo bastante raro y creo que deberíamos investigar-continuo mientras mostraba una evidente emoción ante la situación.

**Pinkie Pie:-**¡uh, uh, uh, uh!-decía levantando su casco-¡Esto parece ser un trabajo para…!-se cubre con una manta y a los segundos de destapa mostrando que tenia un sombrero de investigador y una pipa-¡Pinkie Holmes!-exclamo llevándose la pipa a la boca haciendo que de ella salieran burbujas.  
Las demás ponys cayeron al suelo al mas estilo anime mientras a pinkie s el amostraba con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro.

**Twilight:-**_Ni en momentos así… deja de ser Pinkie Pie…-_pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro y poniéndose de pie al igual que sus amigas y a eso todas volvieron a pegar sus orejas a la puerta de madera.-bien chicas luego investigaremos sobre ellos y la princesa, ahora escuchemos con…-de la nada la puerta se abre haciendo que el grupo resbale y caigan dentro de la habitación, haciendo claramente que todas las miradas se clavaran en ellas.

**Komuro:-**Sabía que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta…*se agacha y toma el casco de Rarity ayudándola a levarse* ¿sus madres jamás les enseñaron a no espiar a los demás?-

**Rarity:-**a-a-a pues…-tartamudeaba nerviosa con un ligero y casi notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas al sentir la mano del peli negro en su casco.-p-pues solo estábamos de paso cuando… emm-continuaba nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda del peli negro.

**Twilight:-**En realidad… veníamos a hacerles unas preguntas-Dijo llamando la atención de cierto chico de cabello azul.

**Max:-**si te refieres a "¿Qué somos?" creo que eso ya lo respondí linda-respondió guiñando su ojo hacia la unicornio lavanda.

**Twilight:-***sonrojada* ah-ah p-pues, no es eso, la razón por la que estamos aquí es que queríamos preguntarles si saben algo sobre la unión que había entre nuestro mundo y su mundo-pregunto algo nerviosa por la reacción que ellos podrían tener ante ellas.  
Reaccionaron pero no de la forma que ellas esperaban. Max simplemente borro su sonrisa y las miro de manera serie y con sus ojos entrecerrados.

**Max:-**así que… ya saben que no somos de aquí ¿eh?-pregunto mirando a la líder del grupo, Twilight. A lo que ella dio unos pasos al frente.

**Twilight:-**si, leímos sobre su especie y… *caminando hacia Max* hay alguna preguntas que quisiéramos hacerles-Dijo de manera casi amenazante mientras hacia brillar su cuerno y sus amigas se ponían a su lado. En cuanto al peli negro solo se cruzo de brazos y sonrió cerrando los ojos, acción que todos imitaron incluyendo a Alex quien aun estaba recostado en su cama arropadito cual niño que finge estar enfermo cuando su mama vuelve a casa.  
**Twilight:-**y si se atreven a intentar algo *haciendo brillar su cuerno aun mas* yo y mis amigas podemos ser muy persuasivas-continuo nuevamente mientras se paraba en dos patas y tenia a Max prácticamente cara a cara. En cuanto a el, solo la miro fijamente por unos segundos, segundos que para ella parecían interminables.  
Pasaban los segundos e incluso minutos y ambos aun continuaban con sus miradas fijas en los ojos del otro, Twilight mantenía una mirada seria y algo fría en cuanto a el mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con los ojos entrecerrados. El resto del grupo de ambos bandos comenzaban a aburrirse tanto así que el grupo de ponys se acerco al grupo de humanos para entablar una conversación.

**Applejack:-**¿Cómo te encuentras vaquero?-Pregunto mientras se acercaba a la camilla donde se encontraba Alex.

**Alex:-**Ahora bastante bien, gracias. ¿Tu eres la hermana de Applebloom verdad?-Pregunta curioso.

**Applejack:-**Así es, soy su hermana mayor Applejack-se presento mientras le extendía su casco.

**Alex:-**Alex Williams, Es un gusto-estrecha su mano con su casco con una sonrisa.

**Applejack:-**el gusto es todo mío… vine aquí para darte las gracias-dice sonriendo

**Alex:-**¿Las gracias?-

**Applejack:-**Así es, si no hubiera sido por ti, mi hermanita, sus amigas y Rainbow Dash estarían en el mismo estado que tu-decía mientras apoyaba sus patas delanteras en la camilla.

**Alex:-**no es nada, solo hice lo que tenia que hacer-respondió con una sonrisa mientras continuaban con su alegre charla.  
En cuanto a las demás ponis hicieron lo mismo, Pinkie se acerco a Sid quien enseguida mostro una sonrisa graciosa al verla saltar.

**Pinkie Pie:-**¡Hola! Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, ¿son nuevos en este mundo cierto? ¿Dime te gustan los Cupcakes o los pasteles? O tal ves prefieras una Dona. Dime ¿te gustan las fiestas? ¡Y como no gustarte a todos les gusta una buena fiesta!-decía de manera rápida mientras continuaba saltando.

**Sid:**-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Sid Wilson o simplemente Sid, si somos nuevos en este lugar, me encantan los Cupcakes, los pasteles y las donas y claro me encantan las fiestas-exclamo alegre mientras movía sus brazos enseñando sus tatuajes que atrajeron la atención de la pony rosada.

**Pinkie Pie:**-uhhh! No sabia que los humanos tenían más de una Cutie Marks-musito mientras observaba los múltiples tatuajes en los brazos del peli rojo, desde cráneos hasta uno de una pequeña ciudad en llamas al principio de su mano.

**Sid:-**jajaja no son Cutie Marks, son tatuajes-Respondió con simpleza mientras le mostraba su brazo haciendo musculo.

**Pinkie Pie:-**uhhhh…-dijo la curiosa pony mientras tocaba los tatuajes del joven mientras este mantenía una sonrisa inocente en su rostro. En cuanto a Komuro este mantenía una alegre conversación con la modista quien por alguna razón estaba tomando las medidas de las prendas de el.

**Rarity:-**y cuéntame Komuro, ¿Dices que tienes una hermana menor verdad?-

**Komuro:-**Si, mi hermana Alice. Desde que nuestros padres desaparecieron me eh encargado de ella y de su seguridad-

**Rarity:-**oh siento mucho oír eso-dijo apenada dejando de medir su camisa.

**Komuro:-**no nos ha ido mal, todo lo contrario. Cuando conocimos a Max nuestra vida mejoro mucho… en algunas ocasiones-continuo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el peli azul quien aun tenia la mirada fija en Twilight y viceversa-_¿estos dos planean estar así todo el día?-_pensó fastidiado.

**Rarity:-**Dime *mide su brazo* ¿Cómo es tu mundo? ¿Es pacifico y tranquilo como este mundo?-pregunto curiosa y con sierta esperanza en sus palabras pero Komuro solo negó con la cabeza.

**Komuro:-**No, todo lo opuesto a este mundo-respondió con simpleza mientras se rascaba la nuca.

**Twilight:-**¿A que te refieres con "Opuesto"?-Pregunto la unicornio metiéndose en la charla y claro dejando de mirar a Max quien se integro a la charla.

**Max:-**Nuestro mundo es todo lo opuesto a este lugar, aquí hay colores vivos, animales silvestres, amistad, magia... paz. En cuanto a nuestro mundo esta lleno de odio, egoísmo, hay animales que mueren todos los días, a lo largo de nuestra historia vivimos guerras en las que murieron no miles, sino millones de nosotros, racismo, lugares donde pasan hambre-relata mientras las ponys comienzan a mostrar una clara muestra de horror y hasta podría decir, terror-Nosotros desde muy jóvenes nos las arreglábamos por nuestros propios medios para vivir-

**Fluttershy:-**eso suena horrible ¿Cómo pueden vivir en un mundo así de cruel?-pregunto la pegaso a un lado de Alex revisando sus heridas.

**Alex:-**Max lo dijo, no las arreglábamos para vivir. Hasta el dia de hoy hacíamos loo que fuera para vivir-

**Kevin:-**Robo, asalto, secuestro, estafa, en algunos casos hasta asesinato-dijo el peli negro con tristeza mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared.

**Sid:-**esa es la razón por la cual nos buscan en quince países y contando-decía el peli rojo mientras desviaba la mirada de una triste Pinkie Pie quien lo miraba con una mirada triste y llena de pena.

**Applejack:-**ósea que… ¿han tenido que violar la ley para tener que sobre vivir?-pregunto indignada y a la ves sorprendida.

**Max:-**la moral no es lo único que hemos tenido que dejar atrás para tener algo de comer-

**Applejack:-**¿Qué?-pregunto nuevamente pero esta ves confundida.

**Max:-**Hubo momentos en nuestra en que tuvimos que dejar ir a algunos amigos…-respondió mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

**Twilight:-**… ¿Amigos?-

**Max:-**Mas que amigos… familia-respondió mientras un mechón de cabello cubria su ojo derecho.

Twilight había tocado un hilo bastante delgado y frágil, a pesar de saber nada de ellos ni siquiera conocer sus nombres por completo. Ella dentro de si misma, tenía el presentimiento de que eran de fiar, al menos su líder quien había mostrado debilidad y dejado sus sentimientos de la vista frente a ella y frente a los ojos de sus amigas. Ella comenzó a usar su magia para levitar un pañuelo hasta la cara del joven. –Quédate quieto-pidió con un tono de voz suave.  
Max hiso caso y solo levanto un poco su cara permitiéndole a la unicornio una mejor vista de su rostro, comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas en su rostro haciendo que el se sonrojase pero de la vergüenza.

**Max:-**Gracias-Dijo desviando su mirada sonrojado mientras algunos de sus amigos contenían las risas.

**Applejack:-**uhhh a una pony le gusta el chico nuevo-Dijo con algo de picardia en su voz con su acento campirano.

La unicornio lavanda se sonrojo de la vergüenza de la broma de su amiga y no tenia mas opción que voltear sonrojada. Y Max no era la excepción ya que sin notarlo un ligero rubor se torno en su cara mientras que sus amigos ya no podían contener sus risas y comenzaron a reírse a cantares de su par de amigos.  
**Twilight:-**b-b-bien chicas, e-es hora de irnos-Ordeno la unicornio ruborizada mientras arrojaba el pañuelo usado a un cesto de basura y se dispuso a salir de la habitación seguida de sus amigas.

**Max:-¿**ya se van?-Pregunto curioso y algo nervioso.

**Fluttershy:-**si, yo estuve demasiado tiempo fuera y necesito cuidar a mis animalitos-respondió con una sonrisa.

**Kevin:-**No sabia que te gustaban los animales Fluttershy-comento mientras la Pegaso solo asentía.

**Fluttershy:-**si, yo estoy a cargo del cuidado de los animales del pueblo, Twilight s encarga de la biblioteca, Pinkie hace grandes fiestas, Rarity hace vestidos y-

**Komuro:-**Eso explica el por que estas midiendo mi camisa-dijo el peli negro interrumpiéndola.

**Fluttershy:-**Bueno y ella es Applejack *apunta con su casco hacia ella* ella y su familia se ocupan de las distribución de manzanas y productos hechas con las mismas por toda Equestria-relato la Pegaso a lo que la pony granjera solo bajo su sombrero para afirmar lo dicho.

**Sid:-**Recuerdo que Applebloom nos conto sobre eso-musito curioso llevándose su mano a asu mentón.

**Applejack:-**jaja si lo se, ella me conto todo sobre esa ocasión de cómo las encontraron y como las salvaron de esa cosa-respondía a la ves que cruzaba el marco de la puerta peor se detuvo en seco-emmm por cierto ¿Qué paso con lo que quedo de esa cosa?-pregunto algo nerviosa lo que alarmo a todos.

**Max:-**¡Mierda, lo olvide por completo! Debemos sacar el cuerpo antes que los ponys del pueblo comiencen a preguntar-ordeno mientras tomaba a Sid de cuello de su camiseta y lo arrastraba hacia afuera.

**Sid:-**¿Por qué me arrastras?-le grito mientras luchaba en para ser liberado.

**Max:-**Por que siempre eres el que mas se demora en salir-respondió finalmente para después cruzar la puerta con una Sid bastante furioso. Uno por uno, el grupo de humanos comenzó a retirarse no sin antes saludar a su amigo por una rápida y pronta recuperación.  
En cuanto el grupo de amigos se retiraba, le toco el turno de las ponys en irse, a excepción de fluttershy quien se quedo unos momentos para darles unos consejos para recuperarse a lo que el escucho atento e interesado.  
**Alex:-**_Podría acostumbrarme a este mundo…-_Pensó mientras embozaba una sonrisa y estiraba los brazos luego de ver como la Pegaso amarilla cruzaba la puerta y comenzaba a cerrarla.  
Pero su felicidad acabo cuando al ver como se cerraba la puerta, veía a una equina con crin multicolor pegada a ala puerta. Sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa ¿Cómo diablos había entrado sin que el la notara? O mejor dicho ¡¿en que momento entro?!

La Pegaso arcoíris voló rápidamente hacia el joven humano y ato sus manos a la camilla para evitar que se moviera, Alex solo veía un destello multicolor mientras luchaba para poder zafarse, ok podría ser un súper humano bastante fuerte, pero los nudos de la Pegaso eran lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder zafarse. Ella al terminar de sujetarlo ella solo se acerco a un de las mesillas de la sala y como con sus casco un bisturí el cual llevo directamente a ala garganta de Alex. El cual se quedo helado al sentir el frio metal cerca de su laringe y la fría mirada de la equina.  
**Rainbow:-**ahora *acerca un poco mas el bisturí* respuestas…-murmuro frente a el con una fría y penetrante mirada que le corto la circulación de la sangre al peli negro quien tenia una evidente mirada de terror.

* * *

_Lejos del hospital, Interior del bosque_

Un Joven de pelo negro y largo caminaba casi arrastrando a los pies por el suelo tropezando con todas las raíces y rocas que se le cruzaban. Mientras que encima de su hombro se encontraba un armiño color blanco con una cola del mismo color con punta color negra, el cual se encontraba hablándole. Oh como dirían en el país de Alex, Argentina. Rompiéndole los huevos.  
**Kamo:-**¿Ya llegamos a la India?-

**Jeff:-**No-

**Kamo:-**¿Ya llegamos a la India?-

**Jeff:-**No-

**Kamo:-**¿Ya llegamos a la India?-

Jeff:-

No-

**Kamo:-**¿Ya llegamos a la India?-

**Jeff:-**No. Espera… mmmm si ahora si-

**Kamo:-**¿Enserio?-pregunto entusiasmado saltando sobre su hombro.

**Jeff:-**¡NO JODER! ¿Cómo esperas que lleguemos a la India si estamos en otro mundo?-Pregunto gritando ya fastidiado.

**Kamo:-**¿Cómo esperas que sepa eso?-le respondió con una pregunta mientras sacaba una etiqueta de cigarrillos, que quien sabe de donde saco, y lo prendía dispuesto a fumarlo.

**Jeff:-**No fumes aquí-le reprimió mientras tomaba su cigarrillo y lo aplastaba con su mano haciendo el típico ruido de "shhh…"-al menos no frente a ella-continuo apuntando a una pequeña niña de cabello café quien tomaba la mano de Jeff al caminar.

**Alice:-**Jeff…-llamo la pequeña con algo de nerviosismo en su voz-¿Dónde esta mi hermanito?-

**Jeff:-**Tranquila Alice, tu hermano se encuentra en el pueblo-respondió con una alegre sonrisa la cual conforto un poco a al pequeña.  
**Alice:-**¡conejito!-exclamo al ver a un conejo color blanco comienzo una zanahoria sobre unas flores, aunque claramente escucho el grito y salió corriendo al ver que la pequeña se acercaba veloz mente hacia el, pero no importaba que tan rápido corriera o saltara, nada lo salvo de los pequeños dedos de Alice quien sujeto al desafortunado conejo que no tenia mas que aceptar su cruel destino. Morir por cosquillas y carisias por parte de la pequeña.  
En cuanto a Jeff solo observaba con una sonrisa a la pequeña jugando con el pequeño mientras en su hombro en armiño apoyaba su pata en la cabeza de este.

**Kamo:-**se ve tan feliz…-musito el animal mientras observaba a la pequeña acariciar la cabeza del conejo-y pensar que tiene que vivir todo este infierno junto con nosotros-

**Jeff:-**Ni me lo recuerdes ¿si? Ella es la única que tiene las manos limpias de todos nosotros-dijo con algo de tristeza mientras observaba sus manos y luego las llevaba a su cara tocando su boca y lo que antes eran sus parpados.  
Kamo solo lo miraba preocupado para luego mirar a la pequeña jugar.

**Kamo:-**¿Recuerdas los buenos tiempos?-Pregunto observando a Alice quien comenzaba a ser rodeada de ardillas y otros conejos.

**Jeff:-**¿Cuáles buenos tiempos?-pregunto secamente a la ves que observaba a la pequeña.

**Kamo:-**Esos en que el equipo estaba completo y que la pasábamos bien. Sin necesidad de robar un banco o asaltar un convoy militar-

**Jeff:-**ahh te refieres a cuando todo era por diversión y goce ¿Verdad?-dijo mientras miraba de reojo al armiño quien nuevamente encendió un cigarrillo y comenzaba a fumar.

**Kamo:-***lanzando el humo del cigarrillo* exacto-

Los minutos pasaban mientras el grupo continuaba su caminata, Jeff tenia la mirada perdida en el paisaje mientras que Kamo se posaba sobre la cabeza de la pequeña Alice. Quien mantenía en brazos a un desafortunado conejo gruñón.  
En cuanto al peli negro, se encontraba maravillado por los colores tan vivos que se encontraban en dicho bosque. Colores que obviamente eran imposibles de ver en su mundo.  
Un pequeño grupo de mariposas color celeste con alitas color rosa se le acercaron y se posaron sobre su cabeza. Jeff sonreía mientras instintivamente bajaba la mirada mirando su reflejo en un minúsculo charco de agua, en el cual por instantes, podía jurar que se veía así mismo con manchas de sangre en el rostro, esa sonrisa macabra, esos ojos muertos que tanto aterraban a la gente y ese rostro tan pálido como el de un fantasma. Al verse en esa imagen solo aparto la mirada violentamente asustando a la pequeña colonia de mariposas quienes salieron volando hacia unos arboles… pero raramente a un grupo muy reducido de tres de ellas quienes se quedaron quitas en su lugar, posadas cerca de su corazón, el las miro fijamente por unos momentos mientras sonreía aliviado. Tenia que dentro de el, muy dentro de el aun existía ese niño feliz e inocente que según el…  
Se había convertido en esa horrible bestia.

Kamo noto todas las acciones del joven y no se necesitaba ser un psicólogo prestigioso para saber que claramente su amigo no estaba bien y que dentro de el estaba batallando con algo aun mas fuerte que el mismo Jeff**-**sabes-salta de la cabeza de Alice hasta la rama de un árbol-cuando yo vivía en las calles de Inglaterra, mi padre solía decirme "Lo que identifica a alguien no son sus marcas, ni sus logros. Si no sus errores, lo que aprendió de ellos y como pone aprueba esos conocimientos"-decía sabiamente mientras caminaba sobre dos patas sobre dicha rama.

**Jeff:-**¿Por qué me dices esto?-pregunto curioso pero ya tenia una idea de lo que se venia.

**Kamo:-**No intentes hacerte el estúpido conmigo Jeff, Te estoy diciendo esto para que aprendas a no mortificarte ya por ello-Respondió mientras arrojaba su cigarrillo al mismo charco en donde Jeff se había visto y este se apago al tocar el agua. Jeff solo lo miro nervioso por unos instantes.

**Jeff:-**Estas diciéndome que… de todo lo que viví e hice todos estos años, lo puedo tomar como lecciones de vida ¿no?-dijo algo inseguro mientras caminaba por un sendero que al final del mismo podía notar a un grupo de animales.

**Kamo:-**exacto, Puedo verlo en ti, sientes miedo de volver a ser llamado "The Kille" de nuevo-

**Jeff:-**No solo eso, siento miedo de volver a lastimar a alguien como lo había hecho con mi familia-

**Kamo:-**Lo se, todo el grupo lo sabe y déjame decirte que ellos están tan asustado como tu-Dijo el armiño mientras se movía de rama en rama, esas ultimas palabras dejaron mudo a Jeff-tenlo en mente Jeff, deja pasar el tiempo y que ese miedo te domine o toma al toro por los cuernos y enfréntalo. Tendrás que afrontar ese miedo y a tus demonios internos tarde o… temprano-continuo mientras saltaba hacia la pequeña Alice quien continuaba caminando con el conejo aun en brazos.

El pequeño grupo continúo con su caminata hasta el final del sendero el cual terminaba frente a una casa de madera bastante alta, estaba llena de casitas para pájaros y en frente una pequeña corriente de agua que tenia un pequeño puente sobre el mismo. Jeff quedo asombrado por la cantidad de animales que se encontraban ahí desde aves silvestres como gorriones, jilgueros, cacatúas, arrendajos, flamencos, Etc. Hasta otros tipos de animales como un oso, gatos, mariposas, y conejos… esperen… ¡UN OSO!  
Jeff tomo a Alice rápidamente del brazo y la puso detrás de el para protegerla en cuanto a Kamo estaba con los ojos en blanco al estilo anime.

**Kamo:-**¡Kya, un oso!-

**Jeff:-**¡Deja de gritar como colegiala japonesa y ayúdame!-grito mientras veía como el gran oso se ponía de pie frente a el y caminaba lentamente hacia el-Alice toma a Kamo y aléjense lo mas que puedan de aquí-ordeno mientras jalaba del brazo de la pequeña y la alejaba un poco pero esta solo mirando al oso con una inocente sonrisa.

**Alice:-**¡Osito!-grito entusiasmada apachurrando al pobre conejo que ya cambio su color a unos aun más pálido y sin vida. Que Celestia te ayude amigo peludo.  
Jeff solo observaba temeroso como el oso mostraba sus garras y lentamente se le acercaba, no tenia nada para defenderse todas las mochilas y demás cosas que traia consigo habían caído en los sectores en que cayeron los demás, no tenia opción. Si quería hacer algo para proteger a la pequeña Alice tendría que arriesgarse a si mismo.  
Cuando ya lo tenia frente a frente solo cerro los ojos para recibir le mordida o zarpazo que lo acabaría de una ves por todas.

**Oso:-**¡Grrrrghahaaa!-rugió ferozmente mientras se abalanzaba sobre Jeff.

**Alice:-**¡Jeff!-grito aterrada mientras el oso caía sobre el peli negro-¿J-Jeff?-dijo confundida al ver que el oso no se movía en lo absoluto solo contoneaba su cabeza de una lado a otro sobre la cabeza del pelinegro. Ella comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta estar frente al oso y notar que en ves de masticar a su amigo estaba lamiendo su rostro.

**Jeff:-**¡Eww que asco, Alice quítame a este oso de encima!-gritaba mas molesto que asustado al ver como el oso lamia la cara del peli negro como si fuera un perro al ver a su dueño.  
La pequeña solo sonreía y reía al ver el rostro todo babeado del peli negro mientras que Kamo solo se descojonaba de la risa y Jeff solo intentaba zafarse del agarre y cariño del oso, que parecía ser mas meloso que peligroso.  
Uh me salió rima  
Pero me desvió del tema, Jeff no tubo de otra que quedarse quieto ya que no tenía la fuerza ni los cojones suficientes como para hacerle frente a tal bestia que podría devorárselo en tres o cuatro mordidas y que podría sacarle la piel de un solo zarpazo, aun que tenia dos opciones. Esperar a que el oso se aburriera y se valla o esperar a algún milagro magistral.

-¡Oh no!-Dios salve y proteja a los milagros magistrales.

Jeff volteo lo poco que podía su rostro y no muy lejos de donde estaba el podía ver a una Pegaso color amarilla con una hermosa crin de color rosada que le cubría el ojo izquierdo. El se quedo mudo al ver la belleza de la equina podía notar que era delicada como una flor tropical pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y que sus mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse agito su cabeza para ver como la pony se acercaba a el para ver como ella comenzaba a acariciar la espalda del oso y este se movía para luego terminar al lado de Jeff pansa arriba y con una Pegaso frotando su estomago.  
**Fluttershy:-**¿Quién es un oso travieso eh? ¿Quién? Tu, si tu lo eres-Decía de forma cariñosa mientras frotaba el estomago del oso que con el tiempo comenzó a dormirse. Cuando el inmenso animal ya estaba reconciliando el sueño, la Pegaso voló lenta y tímidamente hacia el par de humanos con la mirada baja.

**Jeff:-***poniéndose de pie* Gracias por la ayuda-dice sonriendo, sonrisa que perturbo un poco a la Pegaso ya que daban una mala imagen debido a sus cicatrices. Jeff noto esto, así que lentamente se acerco a la tímida equina-Perdón por sonreír así, son unas cicatrices que tengo desde hace años y no puedo hacer nada-Explico nervioso al ver como la tímida pony bajaba la mirada y desviaba la misma.

**Fluttershy:-**… ok-dijo en un susurro.

**Jeff:-**¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto curioso mientras Alice se acercaba con Kamo entre sus brazos al igual que el conejo.

**Fluttershy:-**… Fluttershy-respondió en un tono casi inaudible.

**Jeff:-**¿Disculpa?-dijo confundido al no escuchar su voz.

**Fluttershy:-**me llamo… Fluttershy-digo levantando un poquito mas la voz para que alguien con oído agudo la escuchase, como Kamo siendo un animal, pero Jeff aun no podía escucharla bien.

**Jeff:- **un segundo *se limpia los oídos* ahora si ¿Podrías repetírmelo de nuevo linda?-pidió poniendo su mano cerca de su iodo mientras que la pequeña Fluttershy solo se sonrojaba por el cumplido pero esto el no lo noto ya que el cabello rosa de la pony cubría su rostro.

**Kamo:-**¡Jeff me cago en tu madre, que se llama Fluttershy!-grito el armiño irritado llamando la atención del peli negro y de la pony-¿Acaso estas sordo o tienes mierda de paloma en las orejas?-volvió a gritar pero esta ves ganándose una mirada furiosa de Jeff.

**Jeff:-**En primer lugar gracias por el dato *voltea a verla* por cierto lindo nombre-dijo para ver como la Pegaso se cubría la cara con sus alas por la vergüenza, cosa que el paso por alto.-y en segunda, no es mi culpa tener la piel tan pero tan blanca que las palomas me confundan con una estatua-

**Kamo:-**En realidad si lo se-

**Jeff:-**Ni me lo recuerdes quieres-mientras ambos discutían, Alice se dispuso a dejar al armiño en el suelo el cual rápidamente corrió hacia el peli negro para una gran lucha como la de un par de mujeres en plena tienda de ofertas peleando por bolso. Alice camino rumbo a Fluttershy quien la miro con una sonrisa.

**Alice:-**Hola mi nombre es Alice-se presento la pequeña con un sonrisa inocente. Digna de su edad.

**Fluttershy:-**Hola pequeña, mi nombre es Fluttershy-se presento cordialmente con una sonrisa mientras veía de reojo al par de idiotas discutiendo-emm perdón por la pregunta pero… ¿Acaso con amigos de Max?-pregunto a lo que Alice la miro impresionada.

**Alice:-**¿Conoces a Max?-pregunto curiosa.

**Fluttershy:-**emmm pues si… bueno, no tanto pero emm-tartamudeaba nerviosa mientras Alice mantenía una mirada simple.

**Alice:-**¡Jeff, Fluttershy conoce a Max!-Exclamo la pequeña alarmando a Jeff.

**Jeff:-**¡¿Enserio?!-grito para luego "Accidentalmente" golpear a Kamo en la cabeza dejándolo K.O. desmayado y con unos espirales girando en sus ojos. En cuanto a Jeff, el se acerco rápidamente a la pequeña y a la Pegaso quien ye estaba nerviosa por la presencia del joven-¿De verdad conoces a Max?-Pregunto sentándose en la tierra y apoyando su manos en la misma mientras que la Pegaso amarilla se cubría el rostro con su patas delanteras.

**Fluttershy:-**pues… podría decir que, emmm ¿Si?-respondió dudosa y con miedo mientras observaba las cicatrices del joven, las cuales le incomodaban y la asustaban.

**Kamo:-***se levanta tambaleando de un lado a otro* ¿en dooooonde estaan?-pregunto con demasiada mientras a duras penas se mantenía de pie con ayuda de una ramita como bastón.

**Fluttershy:-**oh, ¡Un armiño parlante!-grito ignorando la respuesta del animal e ir rápidamente a tomarlo con delicadeza.

**Kamo:-**¡Oye, Suéltame joder!-gritaba mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de los cascos de la pony quien comenzaba a acariciarlo de la misma manera en que lo tomo, con suma delicadeza como si se trata de un cachorrito mojado… uno con rabia claro-¡Suéltame antes de que te arranque la cabeza¡-Grito, gritos que claro ella pasaba por alto con una sonrisa.

**Jeff:-**¿Qué paso Kamo? ¿Entraste en celo o que?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona ganándose una mirada asesina del armiño.

**Kamo:-**¡TE ARRANCARE LA CABEZAA!-Grito nuevamente tratando de zafarse del agarre de la Pegaso.

**Fluttershy:-**Que lindo animalito, debes de tener hambre, Ángel-llamo Fluttershy al conejo que Alice tenia en brazos, la pequeña solo al conejo el cual le hiso un gesto sugestivo con su pata hacia la pequeña, que al ser joven no entendió mucho que digamos dichos gestos. Ángel se adentro dentro que la cabaña y a los minutos de haber entrado salió con una pequeña bolsa de tela algo abultado acercándola a Fluttershy-Gracias Ángel-agradeció mientras metía su casco dentro de la bolsa y sacaba un puerro-Ten, esto te quitara el hambre-Dijo con su dulce voz.

**Kamo:-**¡QUITAME ESO DE LA CARA ANTES DE QUE TE ARRANQUE UN DEDO!-

**Jeff:-**Pero ella no tiene dedos-

**Kamo:-**¡ahhh necesito que me apapachen!-grito casi llorando mientras sentía como su captora lo abrazaba con aun mas ternura-¡Tu no-!-Grito pero fue interrumpido debido a que Fluttershy lo hiso morder parte del puerro y haciendo que lo tragase-mmm…-murmuro mientras masticaba el trozo de vegetal y al terminar de masticar solo lo trago.

**Alice:-**¿y? ¿Qué tal sabe Kamo?-Le pregunto interesada. Pero Kamo solo corrió hacia la bolsa que estaba aun lado de Angel.

**Kamo:-**¿Hay mas?-le pregunto al conejo e cual solo asintió con su cabeza. Dándole la señal al armiño adicto al tabaco para meterse de cabeza dentro del la bolsa.

**Jeff:-**Al parecer a alguien le gustaron sus verduras jajaja-dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que miraba de reojo a Alice quien miraba atenta al armiño quien estaba comiendo mas puerro-Deberias imitarlo pequeña-le dijo mientras la pequeña comenzaba a pensar sobre lo que le dijo para luego comenzar a caminar rumbo a la bolsa para seguido tomar unos vegetales junto a Kamo-_Que raro… crei que se opondría…-_pensó confuso mientras que sin notarlo Fluttershy caminaba hasta estar a un lado de el.

**Fluttershy:-**emmm… ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto de forma tímida y nerviosa.

**Jeff:-**Me llamo Jeff, mucho gusto Fluttershy-Se presento dándole una cálida sonrisa que hiso sentir un poco mas tranquila a la pony.

**Fluttershy:-**E-es un gusto conocerte Jeff-dijo con nerviosismo mientras se cubría el ojo izquierdo con su melena. Jeff noto las reacciones nerviosas de la pony, al principio lo tomaba por alto debido a que ella apenas sabia que eran, pero esa opción quedo rápidamente fuera de su lista cuando ella le menciono que conocía a Max así que ya conocía a los humanos. Nos se le ocurrieron otras opciones hasta que miro el sol meterse en el horizonte con la ayuda de Celestia dándole paso a la Princesa Luna para levantar el astro.

**Jeff:-**_Esta anocheciendo…-_Pensó preocupado mientras se acercaba a Alice ayudándola a ponerse de pie y también tomando a Kamo quien estaba masticando un trozo de puerro-Sera mejor que nos vayamos rápido al pueblo, comienza a anochecer. Fue un gusto conocerte Fluttershy-Se despidió para luego comenzar a caminar rumbo al bosque para luego dirigirse a Ponyville, pero su camino se vio interrumpido por la Pony quien se interpuso en su camino algo alterada.

**Fluttershy:-**¡No, no, no, no, no, no! El bosque Everfree es muy peligro, aun más de noche. En cuanto estén a medio camino anochecerá y aparecen aterradoras criaturas ahí y-Jeff la calla poniéndole su dedo índice frente a su boca.

**Jeff:-**Con decirme que era peligroso es suficiente, no quiero arriesgar a Alice-Dijo retirando su dedo de la boca de la Pegaso quien miro de reojo a Alice quien comenzaba a Bostezar del cansancio-Tienes sueño ¿Eh pequeña?-Jeff soltó a Alice para luego darse la vuelta e indicarle que se subiera a su espalda cosa que ella hiso lentamente.

**Fluttershy:-**emmm si quieren, pueden pasar la noche aquí, digo. Si quieren-Le ofrece con su ya acostumbrada timidez en su voz. Cosa que a Jeff ya empezaba a parecerle curioso.

**Jeff:-***Dudoso* mmm no lo se, no queremos ser molestia o pero, una carga-respondio algo inseguro de la oferta de la equina.

**Fluttershy:-**Oh no, no seria molestia, tómenlo como una Bienvenida por ser nuevos aquí-finalizo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba vuelo y flotaba a la altura del rostro de el.

**Jeff:-**pues jeje pues si lo pones asi, entonces muchas gracias-Jeff comenzó a Caminar rumbo a la casa de Fluttershy cargando a una ahora dormida Alice, a un muy metiche Kamo quien estaba escuchando la conversación con mucha atención, siendo acompañado por la tímida Pegaso y claro por un algo malhumorado Ángel.  
**  
Fluttershy:-**Tal ves podamos charlar tomando algo de Te... Bueno, si no te molesta claro-musito algo tímida abriéndoles la puerta a sus invitados.

**Jeff:-**Seria Fantástico-Le respondió con una sonrisa y entrando a al cabaña.

* * *

_Biblioteca de Ponyville – 20:00 PM_

El sol comenzaba a esconderse y los ponys del ahora tranquilo pueblo comenzaban a entrar a sus casas, aquellos que las habían perdido debido a los destrozos ocurridos por el ataque anterior no se vieron de otra que pedir hospedaje momentáneo a sus vecinos que con unas sonrisa les abrieron las puertas para poder conciliar un tranquilo sueño.  
Pero en esta ocasión no nos enfocamos en esos pobres y desafortunados ponys, ni en el grupo de humanos liderados por Max que se encontraban al otro lado del pueblo, si no de un carismático grupo de humanas que se encontraban en la copa del árbol de la misma biblioteca completamente escondidas y dormidas entre las hojas y ramas del árbol. Eso si, llegar ahí no fue nada fácil.

Primero tuvieron que ingeniárselas para pasar por desapercibido por los habitantes del pueblo entrando disfrazadas como un arbusto gigante que claro, era obvio que alguien estaba escondido y más de un pony se acerco a investigar quien o quienes estaban escondidos. Pero la peor parte se la llevo un pony de tierra color café, con melena negra y un Cutie Mark de un reloj de arena que tratando de investigar metió su casco dentro del arbusto tocando accidentalmente los pechos de Amy quien enseguida lo sujeto de su casco para adentrarlo dentro de arbusto para propinarle una feroz golpiza, de la cual Vinyl participo por pura diversión. Al terminar de darle su merecido al pobre equino, Amy lo arrojo a unos cubos de basura con el grito de _"¡Primero invítame a cenar, pervertido!"_

Habían pasado Horas desde que ellas habían escondieron en el gran árbol y todas se encontraban dormidas en el gran árbol, Vinyl estaba roncando como motor de tercera mano, Amy estaba recostada sobre una gran rama usando su mochila como almohada y por alguna razón chupándose el dedo pulgar, Maggie estaba dormida a un lado de Vinyl con un tono rojo en sus mejillas y murmurando _"Mac… Big Mac"_ murmuraba a la ves que sonreía. Pero el caso era que una de ellas no se encontraba dormida y esa era Madotsuki quien estaba hablando por…  
¿Un comunicador en su muñeca?

_-Tienes que ser rápida, no puedes perder tiempo-_se escucho.

**Madotsuki:-**Si lo se, pero ellos me retrasan tengo que esperar a que-

**Amy:-**¿Madotsuki?-pregunto adormilada mientras que la peli rosa de coletas apagaba disimuladamente su comunicador-¿Con quien hablas?-pregunto nuevamente frotándose los ojos.

**Madotsuki:-**No hablaba con nadie Amy, debiste estar soñando te escuchaba murmurar algunas cosas-respondió con total naturalidad a lo que amy con los ojos perezosos solo se encogió de hombros.

**Amy:-**que raro *recostándose con una mirada insegura*… creí oírte hablar-era obvio que ella no le creía, juraba que escucho a su amiga hablar con alguien, tal vez con algún pony pero eso era imposible ya que descubrirían su escondite temporal, pero no tenia de otra mas que dormir y tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido.

Cuando se aseguro de que su amiga estuviese lo suficientemente dormida, Madotsuki se movió a hurtadillas hacia las copas mas altas del árbol para luego encender su comunicador.

_-¿Te descubrieron?-_se oyó del otro lado.

**Madotsuki:-**No, pero estuvieron cerca-Respondió secándose una gota de sudor que caía de su frente.

_-Escucha Madotsuki, pero escucha muy bien sabes que odio tener que decir algo dos veces. Todo esta lleno según lo planeado así que tenemos poco tiempo para actuar-_

**Madotsuki:-**Si lo se-Respondió secamente.

_-Bien esto es lo que Harás de aquí en adelante-_Concluyo mientras la peli rosa acercaba el aparato escuchando cada palabra que le indicaba…

_Ending: Loyalty – AcousticBrony &amp; MandoPony_

_watch?v=voj9MhBUaTI  
_

* * *

**Bueno Amigos y amigas de Fanfiction este ah sido el capitulo numero 07 y el primero de este nuevo año 2015 o3o bueno antes de irme quiero anunciar que estoy planeando tres nuevos Fics y son los siguientes:**

**1) Me Llaman Derpy:** Una historia llena de emociones y ternura, relata la infancia de la Pegaso Ditzy Doo la cual es mejor llamada "Derpy" por los demás ponys debido a sus ojitos viscos.  
Cuando en un típico día de entrenamiento del "Dr. Whooves", que en esa época era entrenador terrestre de los Wonderbolts, ve a los Woderbolts pupilos molestando a la pequeña Pegaso debido a su discapacidad, el decide "Reubicar" a la Pegaso ante la sociedad para que ella pueda tener una vida normal, tanto Social, como familiar.

Genero: Drama/Humor/Romance – Fecha de Publicación: (Indefinida)

**2) ER - Emergencia Pony:** Inspirada en la seria "ER - Emergencias", Esta historia relata los días monótonos y difíciles de un grupo de doctores de urgencias en el hospital "Corazón Alado" de la cuidad de Manehattan, una historia en la cual nuestros protagonistas tendrán que enfrentarse a todos los problemas con los que viene cada paciente grabe y adentrarse sin notarlo en la vida privada o complicada de dichos pacientes. Y claro, estar en compañía del sentimiento de la muerte a cada segundo.

Genero: Drama/Ficcion/Romance – Fecha de Publicación: (Indefinido)

**3) The Fall Of The Empire (La Caida Del Imperio):** Un Creepypasta secuela de la trilogía de "Rainbow Factory", "Awoken" y "Pegasus Device" Relata como Scootaloo logra sobrevivir y escapar de la fabrica del arco iris y como es ferozmente buscada por la empresa y su jefa, Rainbow Dash. Pero lo que Scootaloo no sabe es que en sus cascos esta la posibilidad de hacer caer y dejar completamente al descubierto a dicha fabrica y darle fin. Pero… ¿Acaso lo lograra o será demasiado tarde para cuando logre hacerlo?

Genero: Horror/Gore/Drama/Psicológico – Fecha de Publicación: (Octubre Del 2015)

Fecha De Lanzamiento De La canción Oficial: Diciembre de 2015 – Enero de 2016

**Bueno Amigos mios esto es tooodo los datos que tengo que dar y si, si se pregunta lo d ela canción de "The Fall Of The Empire" si, yo sacare esa canción pero necesito tiempo para realizar la letra correctamente.  
Bueno espero que ayan disfrutado de este nuevo capitulo y que lo hayan gozado ¿Se merece un Review? :D jajaja**

**Este es Russell "The Clown" y les deseo un gran dia! Nos vemos pronto.**

**CHAOO, CHAOO!**


	8. Nuestra Primera Noche

**Buenos días, tarde o noche queridos lectores de Fanfiction, aquí de nuevo Russell "The Clown" con otro capitulo de "Mundos Unidos"  
Como lo saben, en el capitulo supimos algo del pasado de uno de nuestros protagonista y descubrimos a cierta peli rosa que tiene algo entre manos. y como dije, en este capitulo seguiremos descubriendo a nuestros protagonistas.**

**Bueno espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo mis seguidores!  
**

* * *

_Opening:__君と羊と青__ –_ _RADWIMPS_

_watch?v=K1u_MwT6zV8_

Capitulo 08: Nuestra Primera Noche.

_Pueblo de Ponyville – 22:00 PM_

El sol se había escondido en el horizonte de Equestria dando paso así al astro de la princesa de la noche y también dando paso a los sueños de los dóciles ponys de cierto pueblo que trataban de por lo menos, tener unas pocas horas de paz después de minutos de terror.  
a unos pocos metros de la Biblioteca, un grupo de humanos se encontraba tirando de unas sogas las cuales estaban amarradas a una gran montón de metal muerto. El grupo estaba siendo acompañado por un grupo de cuatro ponys, las cuales no se quedaban de cascos cruzados, Rarity y Twilight usaban al máximo su magia para mover el enorme cuerpo de lo que horas atrás era Scorponok, tanta era la fuerza que ambas ponys ejercían en su magia que pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaba a asomarse por sus fosas nasales. En cuanto a Applejack ella estaba empujando con todas sus fuerzas desde la parte trasera del Exoesqueleto. Y Pinkie solo lo empujaba con sus cascos, como si no le fuerza problema alguno.

Pero si hablamos del grupo de humanos, pues digamos que a pesar de tener músculos, gran tamaño y agallas, jalar de ese enorme trozo de metal era demasiado para ellos.  
Kevin se llevaba la peor parte, ya que el estaba jalando de dos cuerdas cada una amarrada a los costados del esqueleto del escorpión, sus Bíceps y Tríceps estaban en su punto máximo, las venas de estos comenzaban a formarse abruptamente y tenia la cara roja.  
Komuro se encontraba tirando de una soga atada a la pinza izquierda de Scorponok.  
Max estaba jalando de la pinza derecha y Sid, quien se encontraba sobre el cuerpo, estaba gritándoles a sus compañeros con un megáfono en su mano.

**Sid:-**¡Corran, Corran, Corran, Corran!-Gritaba al mas fuerte al ves que estaban cerca de lo que para el parecía una biblioteca construida en un árbol. Y claro, ganándose el desprecio de sus compañeros.

**Max:-**¿Es… *suspiro* necesario que grites… uff, con esa cosa?-pregunto mientras sentía como sus músculos se debilitaban de a poco.

**Sid:-**Necesitaba sentirme poderoso-respondió haciendo pucheros mientras arrojaba el megáfono a un lado y saltaba del Cyborg para luego comenzar a empujarlo desde la parte trasera, mientras lo hacia Pinkie le hablaba.

**Pinkie:-**¡Creo que acabo de descubrir al bromista del grupo!-exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

**Kevin:-**y yo creo que me salió una hernia- Musito el peli negro mientras continuaba tirando del gran cuerpo metálico-¡¿Cómo van chicas?!-pregunto gritando a las ponys.

**Twilight y Rarity:-**¡¿Debemos contestar?!-gritaron ambas haciendo máximo esfuerzo en usar magia.

**Applejack:-**Tranquilas chicas *Jadeo* Ya estamos cerca de la biblioteca-dijo la pony vaquera a lo que el grupo de humanos miro hacia el frente confirmado lo dicho por ella.  
Notaron a simple vista una gran casa construida dentro de un árbol, múltiples ventanas de vidrio dando la vista a distintos cuartos los cuales estaban alumbrados aun, dándoles a ellos una idea de que alguien estaba dentro.

**Max:-**Tsk *Se quejo* ¿Quién puede estar tan loco para vivir en un árbol?-Pregunto irónico y con una sonrisa burlona, la cual no le gusto a cierta Unicornio lavanda.

**Twilight:-**Cof Cof *Carraspeo falsamente* Discúlpame mi querido Max, pero YO soy la loca que vive en ese árbol-Respondió mas ofendida que molesta al joven quien solo se encogió de hombros al sentir, sin siquiera mirar para verificar, una mirada asesina de parte de la joven equina.  
Después de aquel pequeño "Pleito", si es que a eso se lo puede llamar pleito, llego lo que mas podía atemorizarlos al grupo de ponys y humanos. Un interminable e incomodo silencio.  
Pasaban los segundos y el único sonido que podía escucharse era el crujir de la tierra debajo de cadáver metálico. Max discretamente miro hacia atrás observando a Twilight y a Rarity, quienes aun estaban esforzando al máximo sus cuernos para mover a Scorponok, al ver esto el solo soltó su soga y camino hasta detrás del gran objeto y tomando los hombros de ambas haciendo que se detuvieran.

**Max:-**Ya es suficiente, deben descansar-ordeno mientras que ambas unicornios se mostraban agotadas y cansadas. Pero ambas continuaron usando su magia haciendo caso omiso a lo que el le dijo.

**Rarity:-**Lo siento querido, pero esto es tanto asunto nuestro como suyo. Así que nosotras también podremos de nuestra parte-le respondió la pony modista mientras hacia brillar su cuerno pero a la vez pisando un charco de lodo-¡iug, iug, iug! ¡Que asqueroso!-se quejo agitando su casco rápidamente.

**Sid:-¡**Pfff, JAJAJAJA!, ve el lado positivo Rairty. Te ahorraste la pedicura jajaja-bromeo el Peli rojo haciendo que todos los demás se reían de la misma forma. Y haciendo que la modista solo desviara la mirada haciendo su típico "Jum"

**Komuro:-**jajaja… bien jajá *Limpiándose una lagrimita loca* creo que… deberíamos continuar solo nos faltan veinte metros-comento a lo que sus amigos solo asintieron para continuar tirando del gran cadáver metálico. Al cabo de unos momentos todo el grupo ya se encontraba en la puerta de la biblioteca y a de decir que les impresiono mucho la forma en que la misma estaba construida-Rustica y simple… me encanta-murmuro el peli negro observando la "Obra Arquitectónica" frente a sus ojos de arriba abajo.

Twilight abrió la puerta de su hogar pero sin antes darles paso a sus amigas quienes entraron gustosas-Vendremos en algunos minutos, esperen aquí-ordeno a lo que el grupo solo asintió para luego ver como la equina cerraba la puerta.

**Kevin:**-¿Como se supone que entraremos a esta mole ahí dentro?-pregunto a la vez que arrojaba la cuerda a un lado con desdén y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta respirando agitadamente dándole la palabra a Max quien estaba atando su cabello con una liga.

**Max:-** No lo se-respondió inseguro dándole una patada a un ojo del escorpión el cual voló directamente a Sid, quien comenzó a hacer "Jueguito" con el ojo metálico como si fuera una pelota de Futbol-pero de lo que estoy seguro es que se para que usaremos esta cosa-dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de metal y lo examinaba.

**Kevin:-**¿Para que exactamente?-pregunto recuperando su tono de piel y cruzándose de brazos.  
**  
Max:-**¿Ellas están dentro verdad?-susurro.

**Kevin:-** Twilight y las demás están dentro de la biblioteca, podemos hablar tranquilos-

**Max:-**bien, como les decía. Usaremos este metal, no solo para investigar de que esta hecho y de donde vino, si no que también para nuevos inventos-respondió para luego tomar un engrane y verlo detalladamente.

**Komuro:-**¿De donde vino? Eso será difícil, cualquier laboratorio o científico podría haberlo inventado-hablo tranquilo -No tenemos los equipos necesarios en este mundo como para hacer una investigación y si llegaríamos a conseguir ese quipo, nos tomaría meses descubrir quien-

**Sid:-**Yo se quien lo hiso-lo interrumpió.

**Todos:-**¿Eh…?-

**Sid:-**se de donde lo enviaron y quien lo hiso-respondió dejando de lado el ojo metálico que usaba como pelota de futbol y se arrojo al montón de escombros y comenzó a nadar en el como si de agua se tratase.

**Max:-**¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto curioso a lo que el peli rojo solo se metió dentro del montón de metal haciendo que se escuchasen muchos ruidos entre ellos el quejido de un gato. Al pasar de unos segundos, y una variedad de sonidos raros, "Tatuajes-Man" salió del montón de chatarra para mostrarles una placa de hierro.

**Sid:-**Industrias Zero…-respondió haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

**Komuro:-** ¿Zero? ¿Qué clase de empresa puede construir una bestia asi?-dijo algo confundido señalando con ambos brazos a la bestia frente a sus ojos.

**Max:-***suspiro* Zero es una compañía internacional que otorga chips de control y monitoreo, armas y demás equipo militar de alta tecnología para los principales pelotones del mundo, además de hacer experimentos genéticos para crear nuevo armamento-Explico sabiamente haciendo que a Komuro casi se le caiga la mandíbula-Pero según estamos informados, sus pedidos mas frecuente en los últimos años han sido Chips y una extraña sustancia llamada "Expectra"-concluyo cruzándose de brazos y colocando su mano en su mentón pensativo.

**Kevin:-**Alex me dijo que en este mundo hay una sustancia con el mismo nombre pero la utilizan para crear los arcoíris, pero que nadie sabe de que rayos esta hecha-dijo mientras recordaba las palabras exactas de su amigo-¿Creen que sea la misma sustancia?-

**Sid:-**Las probabilidades de que sean lo mismo son altas, pero ¿Por qué una empresa de gran prestigio necesitaría algo con lo cual se crean los arcoíris? O mejor aun, ¿Cómo conseguirían el Expectra? Si se supone que nuestros mundos rompieron contactos hace mas de veinte años y la única manera en que se puede llegar es por el portal que nosotros construimos-hablo El DJ haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran con los ojos muy abiertos como platos y con una expresión de asombro en sus rostros-¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?-pregunto inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado confundido.

**Max:-**Sid… -lo llamo y se acerco a el con la cabeza agachada.

**Sid:-**emmm ¿Qué ocurre?-volvió a preguntar esta ves con una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente. Pero en ese momento Max lo sujeto de sus hombros para agitarlos para todos lados como si fuera un viejo y odiado muñeco de trapo.

**Max:-**¡ERES UN GENIO!-grito mientras lo agitaba de un lado a otro mientras que Sid luchaba por no vomitar.

* * *

En cuanto a dentro de la biblioteca, cierto casco de una pony rosada comenzaba a temblar.

**Applejack:-**¿Ocurre algo dulzura?-pregunto preocupada al ver como uno de los casco de Pinkie se movía cual gelatina.

**Pinkie:-**Oh tranquila, es solo mi Pinkie sentido diciéndome que a alguien lo llamaron genio-respondió con una gran sonrisa calmando a la pony vaquera.

* * *

Mientras que afuera de la biblioteca podía distinguirse aun desfallecido Sid quien se encontraba en el suelo con el rostro de un tono entre azul y negro, los ojos en blanco y con si fuera poco, un pequeño "Fantasmita" saliendo de su boca al estilo anime. Y a un lado a Max quien aun sostenía la placa en su mano. A Kevin a un lado rompiendo ramitas como se le hiso costumbre y a un confundido Komuro.

**Komuro:-**Algo no me cuadra, ¿Cómo es que ustedes saben todo sobre esa Industria Zero?-pregunto mas interesado que confundido

**Kevin:-**Pues *rompe una ramita*antes de conocerte, ósea hace dos Años atrás. Asaltamos un Convoy militar y de esa manera conseguimos todas las armas que portamos hoy en día, y además que ese mismo día encontramos a Alex en uno de sus laboratorios en sus instalaciones principales en América del Norte- le respondió de manera tranquila mientras juntaba todas las ramas que rompió en un solo montón.

**Komuro:-**Si, Alex me conto algo al respecto-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza-pero hay algo mas ¿Cómo saben su inventario? Ósea que hacen, quienes compran sus inventos y que artículos tienen ¿Qué, Acaso tenemos cámaras en sus instalaciones o que?-pregunto ahora confundido.

**Kevin:-**Eso es lo jugoso del asunto-dijo colocando una ramita en la tierra y llamando la atención del peli negro mientras que Max solo los observaba con atención.

**Komuro:-**¿A que te refieres con "Jugoso"?-

**Kevin:-**El padre de Max, Rick. Además de ser el encargado de la alianza "Equestria-Humanos" era el Presidente de industrias Zero-Respondió esta ves dibujando la silueta de un pony en la tierra con las ramitas-… y cuando murió, la empresa llego a manos de su hermano mayor, Chris Grimes-

**Komuro:-**¡¿El padre de Max era el Presidente de Industrias Zero?!-grito sorprendido volteando a ver al plei azul quien asentía con la cabeza.

**Komuro:-**Vaya… entonces por lo que me dices, deduzco que como tu tío es dueño de la empresa ustedes lograron infiltrarse en el sistema de la compañía y así es como saben sobre ellos ¿verdad?-dijo su teoría esperando que la respuesta fuera lo que el esperaba.

**Max:-**exacto, y además obtuvimos otras cosas a cambio como planos de su tecnología como los collares convertidores de ADN y demás cosas que usamos en casa-volvió a responder esta ves dejando su tristeza de lado.

**Komuro:-**Pero aun no me cabe la idea de que le hayas robado a tu tio, a tu propia familia y-

**Max:-**El dejo de ser mi tio hace once años-lo interrumpió fríamente cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. Ante ello Komuro solo se quedo cayado ya sabiendo que no era preferente tocar el tema-pero bueno volviendo al asunto que nos compete. Si nuestras sospechas son justificadas y la empresa Zero esta usando el Expectra y creo a este monstruo de lata… eso quiere decir que nos meteremos en un problema mas gran de lo que creía-musito con una sonrisa confiada e incomodando de manera particular a sus amigos.

**Kevin:-**Conozco perfectamente esa mirada… *observando como Max lo mira de reojo*… y no me gusta para nada-continuo mientras daba un largo suspiro de cansancio.

**Max:-**Chicos desde ahora en adelante habrá un gran cambio de planes-ordeno de manera firme haciendo que todos quedaran con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

**Komuro:-**¿A que te refieres con eso?-pregunto algo desorientado.

**Max:-**Es claro que esta cosa no es de este mundo *arroja el trozo de metal* por eso nuestro nuevo objetivo será descubrir por que la enviaron aquí-

**Sid:-***comienza a despertar* ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto desorientado.

**Kevin:-**Max ordeno un cambio de planes-le respondió el peli negro mientras le daba los últimos detalles a su dibujo de un pony hecho de baritas, pony el cual parecía ser un Pegaso.

**Sid:-**¿Ehhhhh? ¿Pero que hay del plan inicial?-pregunto quejoso y algo cansado.

**Max:-**Lo dejaremos de lado por el momento, no podemos permitir que algo interfiera en nuestros planes y meno el idiota de mi tio y su compañía-dijo portando una pistola 9mm en su mano derecha -El plan será de la siguiente forma descubrimos de que esta hecha esta cosa, le damos algún uso, descubriremos la forma en que llego a este mundo y- hiso una pausa dramática o al menos de esa forma lo vieron los demás.

**Todos:-**¿y que?-

**Max:-**No lo se, jamás llegue tan lejos-dijo a lo que los demás cayeron al suelo debido a la estupidez que escucharon.

**Komuro:-d**iste todo este discursito, teatrito ¿y resulta que no tienes ni un jodido plan?-pregunto de manera enojada y con multiples venas en su frente inchadas por el enojo,

**Max:-**¿Acaso parezco alguien que planea?-dijo de manera graciosa haciendo que sus tres amigos sieran el suspiro de agotamiento mas largo de sus vidas-Bien, dejándonos de bromas. Hasta que tengamos una idea de lo que este pesando en este lugar y nuestro mundo, pasaremos desapercibidos y trataremos de evitar todo contacto con la Princesa-Ordeno a lo que sus amigos asintieron aliviados de saber que todo lo que hablaron sirvió de algo y solo se cruzaron de brazos a esperar a que sus nuevas amigas ponys salieran de la biblioteca, pero los minutos pasaban y no había señal de vida alguna de ellas y esto comenzaba a desesperarlos y a cansarlos.

_23:45 PM  
_  
Paso poco mas de una hora y no había señal alguna de vida equina, mientras que la luz del astro luna iluminaba la cálida noche que los acompañaba el grupo solo se inmutaba a hacer una guardia un tanto mediocre, Sid dormía como pleno oso en pleno invierno, Kevin rompía ramitas cual niño chiquito aburrido, Komuro hacia dibujitos de animales en la tierra y Max solo golpeaba su cabeza una y otra ves contra la corteza del árbol-¿Por que *Golpe* Tardan *Golpe* Tanto?-pregunto golpeando su cabeza.

**Komuro:-**No lo se, venden drogas-respondió en un tono divertido.

**Todos:-**¡¿Venden drogas?!-preguntaron todos incluso Sid quien había despertado de su siesta.

**Komuro:-**o leen tiras cómicas, como voy a saberlo-continúo rascándose la cabeza a lo que los demás solo hicieron un "FacePalm" grupal por las tonterías del Chico japonés.

Max estaba por dar una respuesta a la resiente tontería del peli negro, pero no pudo gracias a algo que ni el ni sus amigos se esperaban y eso fue al notar como partículas de color lila comenzaban a formarse en el suelo, se elevaban y rodeaban por completo la zona en que ellos se encontraban parados. Max, al igual que sus demás amigos, se acerco a un extremo de su trofeo de guerra metalizado y extendió su mano hacia esas partículas cuyos colores le fascinaban y a la ves les parecían tan familiar al verlas y sentirlas-_Vinyl…-_pensó con una cálida sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados al recordar que esas mismas partículas le recordaban a su particular mejor amiga equina. Miles de pensamientos le podían llegar en ese momento como ¿Qué carajos sucede? Pero su maravilla e intriga por ese hermoso color que lo rodeaba e hipnotizaba le bloqueaba pensamiento alguno.  
Su maravilla no termino ahí, ya que noto que las partículas no solo se asemejaban a las del collar de sus amigas (Glaze y Vinyl) si no que también noto que tenían un cierto parentesco con la brillantina y luego observo como las mismas se movían al nivel de la brisa que había comenzado, esto lo maravillo aun mas ya que podía observar como las partículas danzaban con el viento que los rodeaba al mismo compas de este como si se tratara de un baile único en su clase.  
Dichas partículas comenzaron a girar a su alrededor rodeándolo y rozando su cabello como si se tratara de algún tipo de danza sensual o algo así ya que giraban sobre si mismas, se movían de manera lenta y tranquila, con clase y además que ese hermoso tono de color lila les daban el toque mágico a la situación debido que ninguno de ellos había experimentado alguna situación así en su vida. Oh al menos no despiertos, ya que podían soñar con algo así, pero vivirlo era un nivel completamente diferente. El peli azul al ver esto coloco ambas manos dentro de la estela de partículas y comenzó a girar ambas manos formando una esfera de color lila en su mano, esfera la cual se movía al mismo ritmo que el de su mano. Si el movía su mano hacia la derecha, la estela lo seguía como si se tratara de un ser viviente sobre su palma-_Casi sensual…-_pensó con una sonrisa al ver como la estela lo seguía de la misma manera en que se movía la nube a su alrededor, con delicadeza, lentamente y con clase. Y no era el único que lo experimentaba ya que sus amigos lo imitaban haciendo lo mismo, moviendo sus manos formando una pequeña estela color lila la cual danzaba junto al movimiento suave de sus manos.  
Pero como todo hermoso momento de la vida tiene que acabar y este no era la excepción.

La nube de partículas comenzó a girar más rápido y a intensificar su brillo. Tanto era así que segaría a cualquier ser vivo cercano. El grupo de jóvenes cerraron sus ojos y se cubrieron el rostro con sus brazos para evitar que algo los golpease, el viento se intensifico y comenzaba a ser mas rápido la ráfaga de viento que los golpeaba hasta que finalmente la nube color lila comenzaba a presentar a algunas anomalías que solo Komuro y Sid podían ver ya que abrieron los ojos. Pequeños rayos color blanco se formaban cerca de donde se encontraban ellos y conforme pasaban los segundo se hacían cada vez más fuertes y consecutivos, pero esto solo fue hasta que ambos notaron como la que antes era una simple nube de polvo brillante, ahora era una esfera color lila y rosa, con pequeños rayos color blanco, la cual sin previo aviso se agrando un poco para luego contraerse y expandirse nuevamente formando un gran destello que no solo ilumino un poco la zona donde ellos se encontraban, si no que también haciendo que el grupo de cuatro humanos desapareciese por completo con todo y montón de chatarra.

* * *

_Laboratorio de Twilight – Biblioteca de Ponyvile – 23:55 PM_

El grupo de pony conformado por Twilight, Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie Pie se encontraban reunidas en el laboratorio de la Unicornio lavanda observando como la misma tenia su cuerno brillando y estaba ejerciendo una fuerza descomunal por estar usando demasiada magia. De la nada encima de sus cabezas se formo un gran esfera de color lila mezclado con rosa, Twilight uso su magia para colocar la esfera en el suelo y comenzó a deshacerla dejando a la vista el contenido de dicha esfera el cual era un gran montón de metal retorcido y unido dando la figura de un escorpión, cuando por fin estaba por deshacer el hechizo por completo, una explosión se formo sobre el cuerpo de la desfallecida criatura metálica levantando un manto de polvo seguido de unos fuertes ruidos similares a cuando alguien se golpea la cabeza contra el suelo.

**Applejack:-**¡Por los dientes de mi abuela! ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto mientras agitaba su casco tratando de disipar el polvo-*Cof, cof* ¡Chicas! *Cof* ¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto a la nada mientras su vista comenzaba a mejorar.

**Pinkie:-**¡Estoy bien!-grito la pony fiestera.

**Twilight:-**¡Yo igual!

**Rarity:-**C-creo que algo choco conmigo-dijo con dificultad la pony modista asustando a sus amigas.

**Komuro:-**L-lo siento Rairty, ese fui yo-se oyó al peli negro hablar con dificultad, cuando el polvo por fin se habia disipado las mandíbulas de las ponys cayeron al suelo y sus ojos se agrandaron como platos cuando vieron a la modista sobre el pecho del chico de peinado desarreglado muy pero muuuuy cerca de su rostro, tanto era así que ambos se sonrojaron a mas no poder y podían sentir la respiración del otro.  
Komuro podía disfrutar del aroma a perfume que tenia Rarity en su crin y pelaje como era costumbre, y en cuanto a ella podía sentir el aroma a humedad que el portaba gracias al esfuerzo de todo lo ocurrido ese día y desde que llegaron a Equestria. A cualquiera le parecería desagradable el olor a humedad y sudor del joven, pero a ella no, si no que todo lo contrario. Por alguna razón ese olor particular que el tenia le atraía, algo raro y mas en ella.

Pero claro como todo tierno momento tiene su bello inicio, también tiene su desastroso final, y en esta ocasión fue que debido al choque de komuro contra una de las maquinas de investigación de Twilight, un monitor de computadora cayo sobre la cabeza de este dejándolo inconsciente y con una cara de tonto que le daría gracia a cualquiera.

**Rarity:-**¡Komuro! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto asustada sujetándolo de su camisa para solo ver como el mantenía su rostro de tonto-¡Komuroooo!-grito ya ahora angustiaba mientras agitaba de una lado a otro al pobre humano quien se golpeaba mas la cabeza con cada sacudida.

El resto del grupo comenzó a reír por lo bajo por la escenita que sus ojitos presenciaban hasta que Twilight noto algo.

**Twilgiht:-**Esperen… si Komuro esta aquí *Mirando por todos lados* ¿Dónde están los demás?-

**Max:-**Aquí arriba-se escucho con suma dificultad, la unicornio guio su vista hacia el techo para quedarse congelada al mirar como el chico de cabello azul y negro estaba de espaldas e incrustado en la pared como si fuera una caricatura, de a poco Max comenzó a despegarse como si fuera una lamina y al terminar cayo de cara sobre una montaña de libros y equipo científico-Auch…-dijo únicamente mientras la unicornio movía todo a su alrededor para llegar a el.

**Twilight:-**¡Max, ¿Estas bien?!-pregunto algo exaltada mientras resisaba sus puntos vitales, su pulso y si… ¿tenia fiebre…?  
Mientras ella hacia todo esto y más. Max lo tomo bien, sabia que ella y sus amigas se preocupaban por ellos aun sabiendo que no se conocían hace menos de un día y ya actuaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida… sin duda no tenia el presentimiento de que así fuera su primer día en Ponyville y menos sus primeras amigas ahí.

**Max:-**jeje, tranquila estoy bien estoy bien, no tengo nada roto-dijo tratando de apartar a la equina quien tenia un termómetro, vendas, agua oxigenada y demás cosas de medicina consigo tratando de atender de "Urgencia" a Max, pero ella luchaba para tratar de atenderlo-¡Oye Twilight te dije que ya basta!-grito algo fastidiado mientras trataba de apartar a Twilight. Pero ella usando su magia lograba ponerle vendas innecesarias en la cabeza y los brazos-¡Déjame!-

**Twilight:-**¡Quédate quieto, ya casi termino!-grito molesta. Mientras que esta pareja dispareja trataba de luchar contra si mismos, Rarity trataba de despertar a Komuro dándole bofetadas. Pinkie Pie y Applejack no podía soportar mas las risas que todo esto le provocaba, tanto era así que ambas estaban en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa y sujetándose el estomago.

**Pinkie:-**¡jajajaja, hay mi pancita jajaja!-dijo mientras una lagrimita salía de su ojo mientras se reía como loca.

**Sid:-**¡Extraño mucho a mamá y papá…!-se escucho un grito desde un montón de escombros-¡Pero esto lo hago por mi Pie!-esta vez se escucho aun más fuerte.

**Pinkie:-**¿Sid?-pregunto con una sonrisa mientras veía que de una montaña de escombros emergía de las misma un humano de cresta color roja y múltiples tatuajes en el cuerpo pero este se tambaleaba de un lado a otro cargando consigo un tubo de acero para usarlo para quien sabe que.

**Sid:-**¡Pinkie, mi vieja amiga!-dijo completamente fuera de si mientras movía el tubo de un lado a otro muy cerca de una caja de alto voltaje. Algo que alarmo a la pony rosa.

**Pinkie:-**¡Sid, cuidado!-grito asustada.

**Sid:-**tranquilaaaa, estoy… *Golpea la caja eléctrica con el tubo* ¡AAAAAAHH!-Grito de dolor mientras todos veían horrorizados como el cuerpo de Sid se retorcía frenéticamente para ver como de su cabello salía humo y del mismo interruptor salía humo y chispas por todas partes. Los ojos de Pinkie se humedecieron y su melena se volvió lacia al ver la terrible escena de su amigo quien ahora podría estar gravemente herido o incluso muerto. Cuando por fin pudo encontrar el interruptor de la caja de alto voltaje, Twlight inmediatamente la apago pero esto no hiso mas provocar una explosión la cual mando a volar al joven quien se estrello inmediatamente con una lectora de pulso cerca de Pinkie, quien lo tomo con sus casco mientras algunas lagrimas salían de su rostro.

**Pinkie:-**¡Sid, Sid, por favor contesta, Sid!-los gritos de pinkie eran desgarradores, no solo para sus amigas ponys, sino que aun mas para Max, quien era el único presente descontando a Komuro, quien ya estaba lagrimeando por el solo hecho de pensar que podía haber perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos en solo unos instantes. Hasta que…

**Sid:-**ñaam…-se escucho un gemido de parte del peli rojo mientras su compañera lo observaba con los ojos vidriosos y con una sonrisa formándose poco a poco en su rostro.

**Pinkie:-**¡ESTA BIEN!-grito alegre mientras su melena volvía a su estado esponjoso y abrazaba frenéticamente a Sid quien solo sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

**Sid:-**wow, eso fue peligroso…-dijo mientras soltaba a Pinkie y se ponía de pie.

**Pinkie:-** y que lo digas, por un momento creí que te había per-

**Sid:-**y como decía mi abuelita, ¡OTRA VEZ!-la interrumpió para gritar y sostener de nuevo el tubo metálico con fuerza y comenzar a correr rumbo a la caja eléctrica y golpear nuevamente la caja metálica obviamente recibiendo nuevamente otra descarga eléctrica que lo envió a volar nuevamente pero esta vez hacia otras maquinas.

**Pinkie:**-¡Sid, estas demente ¿o que? ¿Planeas darle a esta pony un infarto?!-

**Max:-**_Esta mas loco de lo que crees Pinkie…-_pensó algo aliviado al ver que su raro amigo no esta siendo mas que el mismo y que estaba perfectamente, y también observando como Pinkie había corrido rápidamente hacia donde estaba el peli rojo para asistirlo.

Mientras tres de las cuatro ponys se dedicaban a auxiliar a sus amigos humanos, Applejack los observaba con una sonrisa a la vez que se daba cuenta de que era la única que no aportaba ayuda alguna y eso la hiso sentir algo inútil pero solo fue hasta que recordó que alguien faltaba en la sala.  
**Applejack:-**_¿En dónde corrales estará Kevin?-_Pensó mientras observaba hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar al peli negro. Pero no pasaron ni un minuto para que su pregunta fuera respondida al escuchar el sonoro sonido de la puerta del sótano abrirse con fuerza. Todos los ponys y humanos dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta para ver como un chico alto de larga cabellera negra entraba completamente empapado dando pasos pesados, un asiento de escusado colgando del cuello, unas extrañas manchas marrones en su rostro, un trozo mojado de papel de baño pegado a su zapato, con una expresión de enojo e ira que dejaría helado a cualquiera y un fuerte hedor a baño sucio y otras cosas impronunciables. Al subir las escaleras y pasar al lado de la joven granjera, esta se tapo la nariz con su casco tratando de no oler el fétido olor.

**Applejack:-**¡Que asco, ¿Dónde diantres estuviste metido?!-grito asqueada.

**Kevin:-**No preguntes…-respondió secamente mientras sus amigos y compañía comenzaban a reírse en su cara a lo que el respondió con una mueca de odio y enojo.

* * *

_Hospital de Ponyville – 00:10 AM_

Al igual que las noches en las calles del pueblo eran tranquilos, las noches en los pasillos del hospital del pueblo no eran una excepción. Todos los pacientes dormían plácidamente sobre sus camillas luego de un largo día de recuperación dependiendo de la enfermedad o padecimiento que sufriesen, pero sea cual sea el problema nada les impediría seguir adelante con la frente en alto.  
Las enfermeras nocturnas recorrían los abandonados y solitarios pasillos con unas linternas revisando que no hubiera intrusos cerca o algún paciente que haya escapado de su habitación, pero esto no era probable ya que todos se encontraban plácidamente dormidos. Jeje bueno no todos, por que digamos que un paciente algo particular no podía, o más bien no pudo, conciliar sueño alguno. En una habitación del edificio un ser bípedo de cabello negro vestido con una bata de hospital se encontraba sentado sobre una silla con un tubo conectado a su muñeca el cual el otro extremo estaba unido a un suero que colgaba de un soporte metálico.  
Alex estaba de brazos cruzados mirando hacia el frente con un semblante serio mirando fijamente a una equina color celeste y crin multicolor la cual se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en la camilla donde supuestamente el debería estar durmiendo, pero no. La joven Pegaso se encontraba durmiendo en su lugar acurrucada entre las sabanas y con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, sonrisa que al joven de pelo negro reconfortaba y le daba una paz que pocas veces sentía, esas emociones y mas eran las que sentía y las que llegaban a el en un momento así acompañado de uno que otro pensamientos.

**Alex:-**_¿Cómo carajo termine así?-_Pensó con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la cien.

_Flashback_

_Habitación de Alex 5 horas atrás – 19:00 PM_

La Pegaso arcoíris voló rápidamente hacia el joven humano y ato sus manos a la camilla para evitar que se moviera, Alex solo veía un destello multicolor mientras luchaba para poder zafarse, ok podría ser un súper humano bastante fuerte, pero los nudos de la Pegaso eran lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder zafarse. Ella al terminar de sujetarlo ella solo se acerco a un de las mesillas de la sala y como con sus casco un bisturí el cual llevo directamente a ala garganta de Alex. El cual se quedo helado al sentir el frio metal cerca de su laringe y la fría mirada de la equina.  
**Rainbow:-**ahora *acerca un poco mas el bisturí* respuestas…-murmuro frente a el con una fría y penetrante mirada que le corto la circulación de la sangre al peli negro quien tenia una evidente mirada de terror.

Alex comenzó a sudar frio, no solo por el hecho de que su propia hija estaba amenazándolo con un bisturí en una zona tan delicada como su cuello, si no también por esa mirada que emanaba odio y remordimiento por doquier. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a titubear nervioso.  
**Alex:-**o-oye, tranquila. Baja esa… cosa y hablaremos tranquilos-pido con los nervios hasta la garganta y viendo que ante esa petición la equina agacho la mirada apretando levemente el punzante objeto en el cuello de este haciendo que una leve gota sangre saliera al descubierto y callera de su cuello a su pecho, cosa que lo puso a un mas nervioso e incluyendo el hecho de que Rainbow se cubría el rostro con su crin y temblaba un poco-n-no se que hice mal, pero si fue así, te pido mil per-

**Rainbow:-**¿Por qué…?-pregunto en un susurro inaudible mientras temblaba levemente.

**Alex:-**¿Q-que?-tartamudeo nervioso imaginándose lo que podría venir a continuación y ese temor se materializo al ver que Rainbow levanto la vista mostrando unos ojos completamente húmedos y rojizos debido a las lagrimas

**Rainbow:-**¿Por qué te fuiste?-Dijo ya no pudiendo aguantar las lagrimas para por fin dejarlas salir. Alex veía como las amargas gotas de dolor de Rainbow caían hasta la suave tela de las sabanas de la camilla. En cuanto ella lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos haciendo que ella misma se hundiera en la tristeza. Arrojo el bisturí a un lado y lo soltó de sus ataduras para seguido abalanzarse contra el peli negro atrapándolo en un excesivamente fuerte abrazo con sus patas y alas mientras que Alex, confundido y con media sonrisa en su rostro, solo correspondió al abrazo de su hija luego de mover un poco sus manos debido al entumecimiento debido a las atadura-¿porque te fuiste y me dejaste sola?...dímelo- pidió en un susurro cerca de su oído de una manera nada alegre, si no enojada. Pero ante esta petición Alex solo cerro los ojos intentando evitar responder esa pregunta-¡DIMELO!-grito esta ves pero al momento fue callada por un poco mas de fuerza de parte de su padre quien aun mantenía su idea no de responder a dicha pregunta. Pero la presión que ella le ejercía fue suficiente.

**Alex:-**y-yo *rompe el abrazo* no tenia mas opción Rainbow Dash… si no te dejaba ir, Celestia te encerraría en una mazmorra por años-respondió finalmente moviéndose para ver a Rainbow fijamente a los ojos y luego con su dedo índice limpiar las lagrimas de las mejillas de esta.

**Rainbow:-**¿L-la princesa?... ¿Pero… por que? Yo no hice nada malo-pregunto indignada dejando un poco de lado su tristeza.

**Alex:-**No, no, no. Tú no hiciste nada malo… lo que sucede es que el problema es mucho mas complejo de lo que parece. Y tanto yo como mis amigos no estamos tan seguros de estar al tanto de toda la situación-respondió ya un poco mas calmado.

**Rainbow:-**No puedo… creer que la propia princesa Celestia te haya amenazado para alejarme de casa…-continuo mientras comenzaba a imaginar sus días con Alex en lo que antes era su hogar y ahora no era mas que un recuerdo borroso y turbio-ella no es así… m-me las pagara-dijo esto casi en un susurro mientras chirreaba los diente furiosa. Esto no paso por desapercibido por su padre.

**Alex:-**Esta bien... no hay por que ponerse así…-

**Rainbow:-**¡Oh claro que la hay!-grito molesta mientras se soltaba del agarre de su padre para empezar a gritar en voz baja-¡ella nos alejo, nos corrompió, destruyo lo que antes éramos, una familia!-

**Alex:-**¡Rainbow Dash seguimos siendo una familia!-le grito molesto alzando un poco la voz pero luego se cayo para evitar que alguien llegase-Seguimos siendo una familia, y ahora estamos unidos de nuevo… *la sujeta de sus hombros* y eso es lo que importa querida-dijo para finalizar para ver como ella embozaba una gran sonrisa y nuevamente lo atrapaba en un abrazo.

**Rainbow:-**No tienes idea de las cosas que han pasado aquí desde que llegue…mmm ahora que lo menciono ¿Cómo llegaste aquí papá y exactamente para que?-

**Alex:-**pues un amigo me ayudo a llegar, y vine aquí a buscarte-respondió con la mayora tranquilidad posible para evitar que la descubriese-_No puedo dejar que sepa el otro motivo de nuestra llegada-_pensó algo nervioso mientras miraba al techo y mantenía la mirada fija en el mismo por varios minutos tanto así que se olvido por completo de que su hija estaba agitando su casco delante de su rostro para llamar su atención.

**Rainbow:-**¿Hola? Rainbow llamando a papá, responde Papá-decía para tratar de llamar la atención de su padre hasta que lo logro. Pero el solo estaba desorientado.

**Alex:-**¿Eh?-

**Rainbow:-**¿Todo en orden?-pregunto al nerviosa por la actitud de Alex a lo que el solo asintió.

**Alex:-** Todo esta en orden, no te preocupes-respondió tranquilo mientras daba un bostezo haciendo que ella riese un poco.

**Rainbow:-**jajaja debes estar cansado *vuela hacia la ventana* mejor te dejare dormir y nos veremos mañana a primera hora-dijo saludándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para luego extender su alas y tomar vuelo, pero lastimosamente no recorrió ni dos metros de vuelo debido a que sintió que algo la sujetaba de un ala. Algunas ideas se le venían a la mente en ese momento, una era que su ala se atoro en una rama y la otra era que su padre se puso de pie y la sujeto del ala impidiéndole volar.  
Volteo rápidamente y noto que no era ninguna de esas opciones, pero que si tenia que ver con Alex, observo con sorpresa que lo que la sujetaba no era la mano de el, si no que era un Ice Berg que iba desde donde ella estaba, hasta donde el estaba recostado aun en su camilla con su brazo extendido.  
Al ver esto la Pegaso rodo los ojos divertida y se soltó del agarre helado para volar lentamente hacia su padre. El cual comenzaba a hacer que el Ice Berg retrocediese y volviera a su brazo-Jajaja ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto cruzándose de cascos mirándolo con una mirada entre cerrada y con una sonrisa.

**Alex:-***voz de anciano* Es que este pobre viejo se siente taaan solo en esta fría y solitaria sala que pensó que podrías hacerle compañía-respondió mientras tenia un termómetro en la boca y temblaba falsa y divertidamente como si del dios del caos se tratase, acciones a las que Dash hacia lo posible por contener la risa.

**Rainbow:-**oh por favor, no estas tan viejo-respondió tratando de contener la risa.

**Alex:-**Tus palabras reconfortan el corazón de este viejo…-dijo con unos anteojos que quien sabe de donde las saco-Ven acércate *estira su mano* Deja que el abuelo sienta esas mejillas apachurrables-dijo divertido estirando ahora amabas manos a lo que Rainbow solo se cubrió sus mejillas mientras reía.

**Rainbow:-**Jajajaja ni loca anciano-Dijo acercándose a el y quitándole las gafas.

**Alex:-**jummmm, que aburridas eres-dijo con las mejillas infladas haciendo pucheros.

**Rainbow:-**jaja, con esa cara me recuerdas a Discord-Dijo mientras arrojaba los anteojos por la ventana pero a la vez ganándose una mirada seria de parte de su padre.

**Alex:-**Haber explícate jovencita, ¿Quién es ese tal Discord?-dijo cruzándose de brazos y de manera seria.

**Rainbow:-**jaja tranquilo, es solo alguien que reformamos hace poco **(N.A: **Para que entiendan un poco mejor, este Fic. Esta ambientado después del capitulo en que las Mane Six reforman a Discord, por eso Twilight aun no es Princesa**)**-dijo de manera simple y desinteresada, pero Alex solo arqueo una ceja no tan convencido-¿Qué?-

**Alex:-**mmm nada, te creo-dijo finalmente manteniendo un seño serio y autoritario-por cierto ¿Dónde esta Scootaloo y las demás?-

**Rainbow:-**pueeees *Se sienta al borde de la camilla* después de los incidentes de hoy, ella y las demás Crusaders quisieron hacer una piyamada en casa de Applejack para poder olvidarse de ello-respondió algo intranquila por la seguridad de su pequeña hermana haciendo que agachara la mirada hasta sentir como alguien le tocaba los hombros. Levanto y volteo la mirada para ver a Alex tocando sus hombros con una sonrisa.

**Alex:-**Haces un gran trabajo cuidando de ella Dashie, y por ello estoy orgulloso-mientras el sonreía, a Rainbow Dash le llego una alegría inmensa al saber que todo lo que había hecho por su hermana no era en vano y que alguien le afirmaba que hacia un buen trabajo.  
Ella logro soltarse del agarre del peli negro para finalmente abrazarlo dulcemente, cosa que el acepto gustoso con una sonrisa ya que sabia que a diferencia de sus anteriores muestras de afecto… esta era distinta, podía sentir que en ella ya no se encontraba ese sentimiento de abandono y tristeza, sino que ahora estaba llena de felicidad y alegría. Y planeaba mantenerla así por muchos tiempo e incluso se atrevería a decir, por años-*Bostezo*Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco…-dijo Alex quien estaba ya adormilado y aun algo atontado por la anestesia que le habían proporcionado horas atrás.

**Rainbow:-**jaja si *Bosteza* todo esto sobre el ataque al pueblo y su llegada me dejo exhausta-respondió al mismo tiempo que se recortaba a un lado de Alex y este le daba la espala para que ella pudiera dormir tranquila-Buenas noches papá, te quiero-dijo dulcemente mientras se acercaba a Alex para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego comenzar a cerrar lentamente los ojos.  
Alex se quedo como piedra al sentir el cariñoso beso de su pequeña que provoco que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa mucho mas grande que las sonrisa de Pinkie Pie. Pero lo que mas lo emociono hasta el punto de llorar de felicidad, fue una sola palabra que ante cualquiera parecería insignificante, un "Te Quiero Papá". Por dos años oír esas palabras de los labios de su pequeña Dashie le parecían una fantasía inalcanzable, pero ahora estaba ahí, con ella, a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente como cuando la había encontrado dieciséis años atrás y era apenas una indefensa potrilla… pero ahora la tenia su lado, convertida en toda una señorita y la tendría así por siempre de ahora en adelante.

**Alex:-**… Yo también te quiero mi pequeña Dashie-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se volteaba para abrazar a Rainbow y acariciar su crin.

_Fin del Flashback_

**Alex:-**je, ahora recuerdo-se dijo así mismo mientras sonreía al ver a su pequeña Equina quien al oírlo comenzó a moverse en su lugar.

**Rainbow:-**mmm…-Gimió cansada mientras se frotaba los ojos a la vez que Alex se le acercaba.

**Alex:-**Perdón por despertarte linda-Se sienta en la camilla para comenzar a acariciar la crin de Rainbow quien solo sonreía con los ojos cerrados-Trata de dormir un poco, fue un día muy agitado-decía en modo de susurro tratando de que ella pudiera dormir tranquila.

Los minutos pasaban y la noche también, Alex seguía en su sitio sentado con la Equina que el pueblo de Ponyville creía como la Pegaso mas valiente y ante el solo era un pequeña e indefensa Pegaso. El sueño de la noche ya había acabado con ella y estaba apunto de hacerlo con el joven Alex quien ya se encontraba cabeceando del cansancio como si fuera un metalero en pleno concierto de Metallica pero al cabo de solo cinco minutos el sueño le gano que termino por dormirse sentado en la camilla, y al estar tan cerca de borde y para colmo dormido, termino por desliarse por las sabanas, caer de cara al suelo y comenzar a roncar dormido.

* * *

_Casa de Fluttershy – 00:15 AM_

Mientras que en el hospital de Ponyviile Alex y Rainbow dormían de una manera algo "Particular", Por no decir vergonzosa LOL, y en La biblioteca del pueblo nuestro demás amigos trataban de soportar dolores y olores insoportables. En la humilde morada de la Pegaso amarilla la misma se encontraba tomando un tasa de Te con el joven Jeff quien hacia lo mismo que ella mientras hablaban de temas variados y riendo en ocasiones mientras que Alice dormía plácidamente sobre un sillón abrazando a Ángel, quien estaba abrazando una zanahoria, y a Kamo quien tenia un puerro entre sus patas.

**Fluttershy:-** Entonces dices que tu y tu amigos son un equipo en tu mundo ¿no?-pregunto curiosa mientras le daba un sorbo a su tasa de Te.

**Jeff:-**Pues si jeje, hacemos todo tipo de cosas en nuestro mundo…-respondió algo inseguro mientras tomaba algo de Te y desviaba la mirada por la ventana.

**Fluttershy:-**ya veo… emm… si no te molesta claro, ¿Qué cosas divertidas solían hacer en tu mundo?-pregunto con una mirada nerviosa y tímida, pero fue la pregunta lo que dejo intranquilo al peli negro.

**Jeff:-** emm pues, emm este *Pensando* _Mierda ¿Ahora qué hago? Si le digo la verdad sobre todos nosotros entrara en pánico y todo el plan se vera arruinado…-_Pensó nervioso con un gota tipo anime cayendo por su frente.

**Fluttershy:-**Emm ¿Todo en orden?-pregunto al ver la expresión pensativa de su nuevo amigo.

**Jeff:-**¿Eh? Así, todo en orden jeje… pues *se rasca la cabeza nervioso* yo y mis amigos éramos una especie emmm… banda, ¡Si eso éramos una banda musical famosa en nuestro mundo!-respondió mintiendo mientras mas gotas tipo anime caían de se cabeza por los nervios.

**Fluttershy:-**wow ¿de verdad? Eso suena fantástico, en Equestria hay muchos músicos famosos-dijo alegre con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa-¿Dime conoces a The Living Tombstone? Es de los músicos mas conocidos de por aquí **(N.A.: **Como ya saben, en este Fanfic los artistas Bronies que nosotros conocemos, como The Living Tombstone, Glaze, MandoPony, Etc, Existen en la Equestria que cree no como humanos, si no como Ponys comunes**)**-Pregunto curiosa mientras veía como Jeff comenzaba tomaba un semblante pensativo.

**Jeff:-**mmm creo que oí hablar de el. Mi amiga Glaze y Vinyl me hablaron de el-le dijo con una sonrisa.

**Fluttershy:-**¿Conoces a Woodentoaster y Dj Pon-3? Eso es fantastico... bueno, yo solo los conozco por que mi amiga Rainbow Dash es una de sus grandes Fans y me platico sobre ellos…-decía en un ligero tono tímido mientras ocultaba parte de su rostro con su melena.

**Jeff:-**_¿Qué honda con esta pony? Es demasiado tímida… aun que… le queda bien jeje… ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?-_pensó fastidiado de si mismo mientras cambiaba su rostro alegre a uno molesto.

**Fluttershy:-**Se que no es de mi incumbencia…-Decía algo insegura mientras jugaba con la cuchara de su tasa-pero ¿Qué hacen en nuestro mundo?-pregunto tímida y con algo de miedo en ella…

**Jeff:-**_Mierda…-_pensó al sentirse acorralado entre la pony y la pared-emmm pues… venimos a buscar a un viejo amigo-volvió a mentir mientras se rascaba nuevamente la cabeza pero esta ves aun mas nervioso que antes, y no era por el hecho de que la Pegaso amarilla lo descubriera, si no por el hecho de que le estaba mintiendo y en grande a una nueva amiga que había hecho en este mundo.

**Fluttershy:-**¿D-de verdad?-

**Jeff:-**emm si, si por eso estamos aquí, para salvarlo y llevarlo a casa…-decía aparentando mucha tranquilidad pero dentro del el había un "Mini-Jeff" que le decía que le dijera la verdad a Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:-**Entiendo, si alguna de mis amigas desapareciera, la encontraría hasta el fin del mundo-dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba una foto enmarcada de sus amigas. Jeff lo noto y enseguida observo la fotografía.

**Jeff:-**_con que esas son sus amigas… y esa Pony multicolor debe ser Rainbow Dash_-Pensó mientras veía fijamente la fotografía y luego su reloj en su muñeca-_Son casi las una de la mañana…-_Volvió a pensar mientras bostezaba-Ya es tarde, bueno Fluttershy. El Te estaba fantástico pero estoy bastante cansado como para seguir hablando-

**Fluttershy:-**Oh no hay problema, puedo ofrecerte una habitación de huéspedes que tengo vacía… bueno, si quieres claro-decía de manera tímida mientras volaba lenta y tranquilamente hacia las escaleras.

**Jeff:-***Bosteza* eso seria fantástico pero no me gustaría ser una carga…-se rasca la cabeza nerviosamente mientras seguía a la Pegaso hasta el segundo piso.

**Fluttershy:-**oh claro que no es problema, es lo que hacen los amigos-respondió con una sonrisa angelical haciendo que Jeff también sonriera. Fluttershy abrió la puerta mostrando una habitación simple con una cama, una mesita de luz, un armario y una ventana dejando una gran y hermosa vista de una pradera ahora iluminada por las estrellas y el astro lunar. Y fue en este último detalle en que Jeff quedo cautivado y casi hipnotizado.

**Jeff:-**La vista es preciosa…-dijo en un susurro pero antes los oídos de Fluttershy no fue así.

**Fluttershy:-**Si lo se, es una hermosa vista…-Jeff hiso caso omiso hacia las palabras de Fluttershy y salió de la habitación. Ella confundida lo siguió hacia la sala solo para ver como tomaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña Alice y a Kamo y subía nuevamente las escaleras, entraba en la habitación, dejaba a la pequeña y al armiño sobre el colchón y salir nuevamente de la sala cerrando la puerta detrás de el-Creí que la habitación era para ti…-hablo de manera suave para evitar hacer ruido.

**Jeff:-**no para nada, ella es pequeña y se merece dormir bien y cómoda-le decía mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala y se recostaba sobre el sillón-si no es molestia, ¿Puedo dormir aquí por esta noche?-pregunto ya adormilado y cerrando los ojos poco a poco provocando pequeñas risillas de parte de ella.

**Fluttershy:-**No es problema jiji *Vuelva hacia la puerta de su habitación* Descansa Jeff, si necesitas algo solo avísame-

**Jeff:-**Tranquila estoy bien *estira sus brazos* buenas noches Fluttershy y gracias por todo-dijo finalmente antes de caer ante el sueño que llevaba guardando durante el día. Fluttershy al ver que ya estaba lo suficientemente dormido se le acerco sigilosamente para colocar una manta encima de el para que no pasara frio.

**Fluttershy:-***bostezo* buenas noches Jeff—dijo finalmente antes de subir a su habitación para conciliar el sueño.

* * *

_Laboratorio de Twilight – Biblioteca de Ponyville – 00:45 AM_

En el laboratorio de la unicornio Twilight Sparkle podía notarse a un grupo de humano rodeando una gran mesa en la cual sobre la misma se encontraba lo que alguna vez fue la gran criatura que casi destruyo el pueblo de Ponyville. El grupo de cuatro humanos habían amarrado por completo a la desfallecida criatura a la vez que algunos de ellos sustraían muestras de su metal y lo colocaban en algunas maquina, que pidieron prestadas a Twilight.

Max estaba picando con un pequeño gancho a un agujero en la cabeza de Scorponok.  
**Max:-**Parece una aleación de acero industrial… La gran cantidad de proyectiles a alta temperatura de la MiniGun lo atravesó por completo*Pica un pequeño trozo de metal* ¿No se supone que este metal resiste temperaturas de mas de quinientos grados?-pregunto algo confundido.

**Kevin:-**Es imposible que sea Acero… si las balas tuvieran una temperatura de más de quinientos grados derretirían el blindaje de un tanque-respondió mientras revisaba unos papeles sobre un escritorio y a través de un microscopio observaba las partículas del raro metal.

**Max:-**Tal ves mi tio esta experimentado con otro tipo de metal…-Decía mientras seguía picando el mismo agujero con la pinza pero se detuvo al ver como la cola de Scorponok se comenzó a mover frenéticamente**-**¡Mierda Cuidado!-grito al ver como la gran cola con púas se movía frenéticamente hasta incrustarse en la propia mesa donde estaba el resto del cuerpo.

**Sid:-**¡Dijiste que esta porquería había muerto!-se quejo enojado al ser el más cercano a las peligrosas púas. La gran extremidad metálica se movió nuevamente pero esta vez solo para volver a su posición inicial y al hacerlo todos a excepción de Max lo sujetaron para evitar que se moviera.

**Max:-**Que mierda tan rara…-maldijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y sus amigos amarraban esta ves con cadenas a todo el cuerpo-Muy bien chicos, ya es tarde debemos descansar. Mañana en la mañana desarmaremos por completo esta cosa y le encontraremos una utilidad-

**Komuro:-**¿y luego que?-pregunto indiferente mientras terminaba de amarrar una de las pinzas de la bestia.

**Max:-**Pues esperaremos hasta tener la oportunidad de reunirnos con las princesas, pero antes de ello tenemos que vigilar de cerca a la empresa Zero-

**Kevin:-**¿y como planeas hacerlo? *se apoya en la pared* Por el momento estamos varados aquí y no tenemos forma de volver a nuestro mundo-hablo de manera desinteresada pero guardo silencio al ver y oír que Max sonreía y reía por lo bajo-¿Qué es tan divertido?-

**Sid:-**tu cara-decía entre risas.

**Kevin:-**Te odio *observa a Max* ¿Qué tienes planeado amigo?-pregunta nuevamente mientras Max mete su mano en su bolsillo mostrando un comunicador, lo enciendo y de inmediato puede verse el holograma de la princesa Luna ante ellos-vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Si no es más que Luna, la caballera de la noche-dijo en tono burlón provocando que solo Sid se ría y que Luna se le forme una mueca de odio.

**Luna:-**¡Mas respeto Kevin, sabes muy bien que puedo hacer que tengas tus peores pesadillas!-grito molesta el holograma mientras que a Kevin se le formo helo la sangre.

**Kevin:-***Nervioso y asustado* Por favor… el sueño de Buko No Piko no por favor-Dijo casi de rodillas y suplicando piedad **(N.A.:** Los Hombres a los que no les gusta el Yaoi entenderán su sufrimiento D:** )**.

**Luna:-**Entonces compórtate pequeñajo-

**Komuro:-**Ya suéltalo Max, ¿Cómo será posible que la Princesa Luna nos ayude a vigilar a la empresa Zero?-pregunto mientras estaba parado sobre el montón de metal.

**Max:-**Fácil, Luna vigilara de cerca a la empresa a través delos sueños de lo propios trabajadores, empresarios y jefes de la misma fabrica, y de esa forma estaremos al tanto de sus movimientos y que es lo que traman-

**Kevin:-**y entonces podremos movilizarlos y atacarlos por la espalda-Dijo un tanto emocionado.

**Luna:-**¡Exacto! Yo me encargare de vigilar de cerca a la empresa mientras que ustedes… bueno conviven con por habitantes del pueblo jeje-Decía el holograma de manera nerviosa mientras que Max solo lo observaba con una mirada indiferente.

**Sid:-**jaja, ¿Una empresa multimillonaria que fabrica metales raros e experimenta con Expectra? Wow el tio de alguien si que ha estado ocupado-dijo de manera divertida mientras que el peli azul solo ignoraba su comentario.

**Max:-**Muy bien chicos, ya oyeron a su majestad. Desde hoy y hasta nuevo aviso se suspende toda actividad planeada y nos dedicaremos únicamente a convivir y proteger estos lares-Ordeno de manera autoritaria mientras que sus amigos solo sonreían y le dedicaban un saludo militar a su princesa mientras que ella sonreía de manera nerviosa y daba un suspiro de alivio.

_Mientras en el Piso de Arriba_

Mientras que Max mantenía una charla con un holograma con la princesa Luna y sus amigos. Cuatro de las Mane Six se encontraba degustando una tasa de Te sin siquiera saber lo que ocurría abajo.  
**Twilight:-**y bien chicas ¿Qué piensan de nuestros nuevos huéspedes?-pregunto de manera normal mientras tomaba un sorbo de su tasa de Te.

**Pinkie:-**¡Son muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy divertidos! Bueno no los conozco del todo pero eso es aun mejor por que podre tener muuucho tiempo para conocerlos y así-

**Applejack:-**Creo que ya entendimos Pinkie-le dice mientras tapa la boca de su amiga hiperactiva con su casco-Parecen buenos chicos… pero para serles honesta. No se si deberíamos confiar de inmediato en ellos. Aun no sabemos la razón por la cual están aquí-dijo con su tono campirano.

**Rarity:-**Applejack tiene razón. Ellos parecerán amigables pero no sabemos cual es la razón por la cual llegaron-decía mientras se arreglaba su crin.

**Twilight:-**En eso tienen razón chicas, pero aun que no sepamos la razón por la cual llegaron a nuestro mundo no significa que sean malos o algo así-les respondió de manera divertida mientras anotaba algunas cosas en un pergamino-¡Spike!-Llamo al segundo piso y del mismo sale un dragón bebe de color purpura y escamas verdes, obviamente agotado del cansancio.

**Spike:-***Bostezo* ahhh ¿que sucede Twilight? ¿Sabes la hora que es?-pregunto molesto de que lo despertaran.

**Twilight:-**lo lamento Spike, es que necesito que le envíes este mensaje a la Princesa Celestia-le pasa el Pergamino y el pequeño dragón lo toma entre sus garras.

**Spike:-**¿Estas segura? Son casi la una de la mañana-decía con ojos adormilados.

**Twilight:-**Se que es tarde pero prometo compensarte haciendo que duermas un poco mas-le oferto con una sonrisa y con una cara de "Por favor". Spike dio un pesado suspiro al sentirse vencido y no tenia de otra que aceptar. Dio una bocanada de aire y una flama de color verde salió de su boca hacia el pergamino desintegrándolo en instantes e enviándolo hacia Canterlot.

**Spike:-**Listo, si me necesitan estaré durmiendo-respondió a la vez que subía dificultosamente las escaleras debido al cansancio. Mientras que las demás ponis continuaban hablando.

**Rarity:-**_Pobre Spiky Waykee, aun a esta hora se dispone a ayudarnos… ahora entiendo por que Sweetie Belle se enamoro de el_-Pensó la pony modista con una sonrisa satisfactoria mientras hacia levitar una tasa de Te y tomaba un poco de la misma.

**Applejack:-**¿Qué decía el mensaje terroncito?**-**Pregunto la pony granjera algo curiosa.

**Twilight:-**Le mande ese mensaje a la princesa contándole sobre la situación actual. La llegada de esta nueva especie, el ataque que sufrió el pueblo y claro como nos vencieron a ese gran escorpión-respondió con una sonrisa la cual imitaron las demás.

**Applejack:-**Aun sigo preguntándome de donde corrales pudo haber salido esa cosa. Pero dejando eso de lado, es bueno que la Princesa venga a ayudarnos sobre este asunto del ataque… y tal ves nos podría explicar por que hay escrituras sobre ellos pero nadie recuerda nada-

**Twilight:-**Es cierto… la Princesa esconde algo, algo que al parecer ellos tampoco saben y que solo ella esta al tanto-

**Rarity:-**Esto es muy sospechoso chicas debemos reunirnos con la Princesa y exigir explicaciones-

**Twilight:-**Rarity esta en lo cierto, ni bien consigamos una reunión con la princesa le pediremos explicaciones sobre nuestros nuevos amigos-ordeno con una mirada decidida que tanto la caracterizaba en situaciones así, ganándose una sonrisa de sus amigas las cuales también asintieron-*Bostezo*ahh pero creo que primero deberíamos dormir un poco ¿No creen?-murmuro con cansancio mientras se frotaba los ojos.

**Applejack:-***Bostezo* creo que tienes razón, Adiós chicas nos vemos mañana-se despidió mientras abria la puerta y salía de la biblioteca hacia Sweet Apple Acres.

**Rarity:-**Yo también me iré a dormir, una dama tan refinada necesita su sueño embellecedor-hablo la pony modista mientras arreglaba su crin por última vez y cruzaba la puerta de la biblioteca para luego irse.

**Pinkie Pie:-**¡Yo también me voy, tengo que preparar todo para la fiesta de bienvenida de mañana para nuestros nuevos amigos!-exclamo alegre mientras daba saltitos de alegría saliendo d ela propiedad. Pero claro todo esto alarmaba a la unicornio lavanda la cual se acerco rápido a una ventana y la abrió.

**Twilight:-**¡e-esperen! ¿Qué se supone que agá yo sola con ellos aquí?-grito angustiada moviendo sus patas de arriba abajo rápidamente como una chica de un anime.

**Applejack:-**¡Tranquila terroncito, son dóciles, de seguro no te serán ningún problema!-Grito con una sonrisa burlona a la vez que se alejaba rumbo a su hogar.

**Pinkie:-**¡Tranquila Twilight tal ves puedan parecer unos simios sin pelo que caminan sobre dos patas, locos, lunáticos, que no tienen ninguna moral, ni sentido común sobre las cosas o la vida! Pero son buenos chicos seguro no te serán problema-respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras se iba saltando de un lugar a otro mientras las demás Ponys la miraban con rostros de "¿Qué mierda?".

**Rarity:-**tranquila querida-dijo acercándose a la ventana-Komuro parece un caballero, si los demás hacen algo seguro el los detendrá-continuo con aires de confianza y con una sonrisa tranquila y los ojos cerrados.

**Twilight:-**¿Cómo estas tan segura?-pregunto algo curiosa por la seguridad de su amiga la cual le parecía sospechosa. Rairty solo se le formo un ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

**Rarity:-**emmm este, pues…-tartamudeaba de manera nerviosa mientras retrocedía un poco-¡Ta ta, buenas noches!-exclamo muy nerviosa mientras salía corriendo a una gran velocidad dejando detrás de ella una estela de polvo con su forma.  
Twilight solo dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras cerraba la ventana y se dispone a recoger las cosas de la mesa.

**Twilight:-***pensando* _Hoy si que fue un día muy agitado, esa criatura que ataco al pueblo, la llegada de estos "Humanos"… pero su llegada parece que nos salvo a todos. Muchos ponys estaban aterrados por su llegada pero no importa lo que digan los habitantes del pueblo, son amables e inteligentes y nos salvaron de lo que pudo haber sido una tragedia-_Pensaba mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa mientras hacia levitar una tasa vacía-_Debería hacer una reporte sobre la biología humana, seguro seria la primera de su clase ya que seria una mas actualizada y se la presentare a la Princesa Celestia-_Pensó aun mas alegre mientras colocaba todos los trastos sucios en un lavaplatos-_podría hacer una investigación y una lista de cada unos de ellos, sobre todo de Max quien parece ser su líder-_

Se sienta sobre una silla, con su magia hace levitar un pergamino y una pluma con tinta-estatura aproximada: dos metros… nivel de inteligencia…-se detuvo en este ultimo punto al recordar todas las cosas que había sucedido hoy generando que en su rostro se formase una mueca de duda-_el de un niño de pre escolar-_Pensó divertida mientras se le escapaba una risilla y negaba con la cabeza-nivel de inteligencia: Académico, Ágil, apuesto… espera ¿que?-se pregunto a si misma mientras se ruborizaba y se cubría las mejillas soltando la pluma haciendo que la misma manchara el pergamino al caer-no, no, no, no, no Twilight Sparkle, no puedes pensar eso de el. El es un humano y tu solo una Pony, sin contar que no han pasado ni veinte cuatro horas de haberlo conocido y ni pensar de que somos de especies distintas-murmuro en silencio para evitar que algo o alguien lo escuchase en especial los chicos-Pero, me pregunto que pasaría si… funcionase_-_pensó ahora roja como un tomate maduro mientras se cubría la cara y de la misma salía vapor debido al sonrojo. Con su magia aplastaba el trozo de papel hasta hacerlo un bola y tirarla a un sesto de basura.

**Twilight:-**Creo que estoy pensando todo esto por el sueño… si, eso debe ser-pensó nerviosa mientras subía las escaleras y se disponía a dormir olvidándose por completo de sus invitados.

-Te lo digo Max, Creo que deberíamos hacer guardia-e escucho una voz subiendo por las escaleras seguido de múltiples y pesados pasos. Luego de subir las escaleras podían notarse al grupo de humanos completamente cansados y con ojeras en sus ojos mientras que bostezaban sin parar.

**Max:-**Si tu quieres hacer guardia Kevin no te lo impediré-dice desinteresado mientras abre la puerta-dormiré en la copa del árbol, ustedes si quieres duerman abajo o síganme-ordeno deteniéndose en la puerta extendiendo su brazo hacia afuera, Sus demás amigos solo suspiraron resignados y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la puerta como un grupo de alumnos regañados-Buenos niños-dijo con una tono similar a de una vieja maestra de primaria.

**Todos:-**Cállate-Dijeron molestos mientras salían de la biblioteca y comenzaban a escalar la copa del árbol.

**Kevin:-**ah pasado… argg… tiempo desde que no escalo un árbol-Se quejo mientras escalaba la corteza con gran dificultad sosteniéndose de unas ramas, pero se le dificultaba más sujetarse con sus botas militares de los extremos del árbol.  
Con mucha fuerza y esfuerzo, el pequeño grupo logra por fin llegar a la copa del árbol sujetándose con facilidad, apena llegaron comenzaron a escalar las ramas y a acomodarse dispuestos a dormir.

**Max:-** Buenas noches chicos, duerman *Sujeta algo abultado con su mano* ¿Q-que diablos es esto?-Pregunto nervioso mientras sentía algo suave que parecía tela.

-A-aaahh... –se escucho un gemido mientras Max continuaba apretando mientras que sus ojos se agrandaban y un frio helado lo recorría. Un gran brillo comenzaba a formarse frente a el y cada segundo era mas y mas intenso. Pero su miedo se incremento al ver de frente alguien muy familiar. Su amiga de la infancia Vinyl Scratch usando su cuerno para iluminar el lugar y esta estaba en su forma humana… mientras que el peli negro estaba sujetándola de uno de sus pechos. Vinyl solo se quedo helada mientras que su rostro se ruborizo.

**Vinyl:-**¡AHHHHHH!-

**Max:-**¡AAAAHHHHH!-

_Ending: Loyalty – AcousticBrony &amp; MandoPony_

_watch?v=voj9MhBUaTI  
_

* * *

**Jajajajaja bueno amigos de Fanfiction esto ah sido todo por hoy y espero que haya sido mucho de su agrado y mas que lo hayan disfrutado. Antes de irme solo quiero decirle que desde el capitulo 9 empesara la verdadera historia dará inicio a acción, romance, traiciones, guerras etc.**

**Sin más me retiro, este fue su amigo Russell "The Clown" y espero que tengan un gran día.**

**CHAOO, CHAOO!**


	9. ¿Un Nuevo Impulso?

***Aparece escondido entre los telones del escenario* Jeje.. Hola gentecita de Fanfiction. Aquí Russell con otro capitulo de este pequeño fic jeje… como sabrán, no eh podido actualizar desde febrero y no les voy a mentir, eh tenido flojera para escribir, problemas con la escuela y no eh tenido la inspiración necesaria para escribir, y posiblemente este capitulo se al mas corto que pude haber escrito pero bueno pero es nada :D.**  
**  
Bueno no quiero dejarlos esperando verdaderos lectores y comencemos de una puñetera vez o3o**

-  
_  
Opening:__君と羊と青__ –_ _RADWIMPS_

_watch?v=K1u_MwT6zV8_

Capitulo 09: ¿Un Nuevo Impulso?

_Biblioteca de Ponyville – 01:30 AM  
_  
**Vinyl**:-¡AHHHHHH!-

**Max**:-¡AAAAHHHHH!-

Gritaron ambos como un par de colegialas pubertas asustadas. Max soltó rápidamente el seno de su amiga y se alejo lo más rápido posible para evitar ser desollado vivo por ella.  
Max:-_¡Esto es suicidio voluntario!-_Pensó alarmado mientras veía como su amiga cubría su rostro con su cabello y su cuerno comenzaba a brillar con suma intensidad-L-l-lo siento Vinyl, n-n-no fue mi-

**Vinyl**:-esto…-musito mientras su cuerno brillaba con mayor intensidad y frente a ella aparecía una parlante de tamaño medio-es tu sentencia…-musito ahora mostrando una fría y congelante mirada que hiso que la piel se le erizara al peli azul-¡DE MUERTEEE!-grito mas que enojada, furiosa y fuera de si despertando claro a las demás personas durmiendo en el árbol. La Dj apretó algunos botones de su parlante y enseguida el mismo comenzó a desarmarse al punto de transformarse algo así como una bazuca de última generación con un resplandor color azul brillante.

**Max**:-Me cago en…-

_Música de fondo: Bass Cannon_

**Vinyl**:-¡BASS-CANNON!-Exclamo sumamente furiosa mientras en su bazuca comenzaba a generarse un brillo azulado aun más fuerte y el mismo brillo comenzaba a generar un zumbido que hiso tragar saliva al manoseador inoportuno. En un momento un gran rayo color celeste y con unas estelas color azul oscuro Sale disparado a gran velocidad mientras que una tonada acompañaba el disparo. Max hiso lo imposible para evitarlo pero la gran cantidad de ramas se lo impidió recibiendo de lleno el disparo y claro haciéndolo bolar, literalmente, por los cielos del pueblo. Mientras que una Peli azul fugaz volaba por los cielos estrellados de la noche, Vinyl movía la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía que salía de su bazuca hasta que la misma se contrajo transformándose nuevamente en lo que era, un parlante de música. Todos los presentes miraban boqui abiertos lo que la peli azul había hecho, incluso sus amigas quienes estaban asomadas por las ramas observando como su amigo se alejaba dejando una estela color azul y claro los chicos no se quedaban fuera de este "Espectáculo" ya que miraban, e incluso tomaban fotos de lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

**Sid**:-¡Un Grimes fugaz, rápido pidan un deseo!-exclamo alegre mientras cerraba sus ojos por unos minutos y sus amigos lo miraban con una gota estilo anime cayéndoles por la cien.

**Kevin**:-¿Que pediste amigo?-

**Sid**:-un pato de hule-respondió con simpleza.

**Komuro**:-¿Enserio? ¿Gastaste un deseo en un jodido juguete?-pregunto confundido.

**Sid**:-Me gustan los patitos-Respondió de nuevo mientras volteaba la mirada hacia algunas de las ramas del árbol-Creí que aun no habías perfeccionado tu Cañón de Bajos-dijo llamando la atención de la peli azul.

**Vinyl**:-Solo le hacían falta unos cuantos detalles-Dijo de una noto cortante y simple mientras observaba como el "Cometa Grimes" se desviaba de su orbita hasta el suelo-Ahora…- apunta el parlante a los chicos-¡EXPLIQUEN POR QUE NOS DEJARON EN ESE MALDITO LAGO!-grito furiosa mientras acercaba su mano a su arma haciendo que todos se alarmaran a excepción de las chicas.

**Madotsuki**:-¡Es cierto! Nos dejaron solas en ese maldito lago mientras que nosotras nos la arreglábamos para llegar a este maldito lugar-Exclamo igual de furiosa que su amiga mientras se arrojaba contra el peli rojo y lo derriba dela árbol para comenzar a estrangularlo en el suelo.

**Kevin**:-¡Oye relájate, relájate!-grito alarmado mientras veía como sus amigas comenzaban a observarlos con miradas asesinas-Todo tiene una explicación-

**Madotsuki**:-¡anda explica! apuesto que esto será divertido-respondió con odio mientras soltaba al peli rojo y se cruzaba de brazos.

**Kevin**:-Pues primero en principal *suspiro*… es bueno saber que están bien-dijo con una gota tipo anime cayéndole por la cien haciendo que sus amigas bufaran molestas-segundo, Cuando caímos de esos malditos arboles solo dimos unos pasos y nos encontramos con un grupo de potrillas-

**Sid**:-Llamadas… las Cutie Marks… Crusaders-dijo con suma dificultad mientras se sujetaba el cuelo tratando de respirar.

**Kevin**:-Son buenas chicas *se aclara la garganta*luego de eso tuvimos un pequeño… inconveniente-esto las alarmo a todas. Sobre todo la unicornio peli azul quien dejo su cañón de bajos de lado.

**Vinyl**:-¿A que te refieres con… inconvenientes?-pregunto curiosa mirando como sus amigos, descontando a las chicas, desviaban la mirada de la confundida DJ. Pero su mirada de confusión cambio a una de miedo a cuando noto que de los 7 chicos faltaban 4 de ellos e incluyendo la pequeña Alice-¿Dónde esta Alex? ¿Y Jeff? ¿Y Alice?... ¿D-donde esta…Brian?-pregunto ya asustada mientras se quitaba su gafas mostrando un par de ojos color carmesí llenos de preocupación mientras se movía hacia Kevin sujetándolo del cuello de su camiseta-¿¡Donde esta!?-Grito furiosa mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

**Komuro**:-Tranquila, Jeff esta con Alice, y en cuanto a Alex y Brian… pues-dijo nervioso ganándose la atención de la DJ quien soltó a Kevin para sujetar a Komuro.

**Vinyl**:-¿¡Dónde esta Brian!?-grito ahora desesperada mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

**Komuro**:-¡Esta en el hospital!-eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

**Vinyl**:-… ¿Q-que?-pregunto soltando lentamente al peli negro sintiendo como su mundo se caía a pedazos.

**Komuro**:-Cuando estábamos llegando ala entrada del pueblo, una gran criatura metálica similar a un escorpión gigante nos ataco. Brian fue el primero en ser herido… esa cosa de hizo una herida profunda en el hombro y no tuvimos mas opción que internarlo-Relato mientras que Vinyl se cubría su boca con sus manos mientras que las lagrimas salían caían como lluvia de sus ojos.  
Vinyl sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban cada segundo hasta el punto de caer sobre sus piernas en la dura corteza de las ramas, Maggie fue la primera en auxiliarla rodeándola con sus brazos intentando tranquilizarla mientras se susurraba cosas al oído.

**Maggie**:-Tranquila linda… Brian es fuerte se que saldrá bien de esta-le susurraba mientras Vinyl se sujetaba de los hombros de su amiga llorando a cantaros.  
Sid se acerco a su amiga peli azul y la tomo de los hombros.

**Sid**:-Tranquila *Vinyl lo mira fijamente* El esta bien, saldrá mañana temprano al igual que Alex-Le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que vinyl se reconfortara un poco.

* * *

_Hospital de Ponyville – Habitación de Brian – 02:00 AM_

Al igual que en la habitación de Alex, Quien se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo y su querida hija Rainbow en la camilla. La habitación de Brian no había diferencia alguna con la del peli negro, pues el se encontraba aun despierto pero con la excepción que esta apretando el botón de una lámpara prendiéndola y apagándola.  
**Brian**:-_Tenue, brillante, muy brillante, apagada… *continua apretando el botón* Tenue, brillante, muy brillante, apagada…-_Pensaba con una expresión de aburrimiento nivel Hardcore mientras continuaba apretando los botones-Apuesto que los demás cabrones se están divirtiendo como nunca-

* * *

_Biblioteca de Ponyville – 02:05 AM_

**Maggie**:-¡Que Aburrido!-Grito molesta la Ninja.

**Todos:-**¡Shhhhhh!-le chitaron la mayoría de ellos quienes intentaron dormir.

**Maggie**:-Lo siento…-dijo casi en un susurro mientras apoyaba su espalda en algunas ramas del árbol dispuesta a dormir después de pasar el mal momento que habían pasado, Todos por fin habían conseguido calmarse ante la situación y explicar el hecho de no haber regresado a buscar a las chicas, y aun que hubo golpes, gritos e incluso insultos en idiomas que ni ellos mismos sabían que existían. Por fin habían conseguido un poco de paz y podían dormir un poco, claro. Max aun no había regresado.

Mientras la mayoría de sus amigos ya habían podido conciliar el sueño por el cansancio de todo el alboroto anteriormente provocado, y digo la mayoría por que solo Vinyl y Maggie estaban despiertas. Vinyl se encontraba sentada en las copas mas grandes del gran árbol observando con melancolía las brillantes estrellas  
**Vinyl**:-_Brian…-_Fue la única palabra que se le vino a la mente seguido de una recuerdo… bueno y malo por igual.

* * *

_Flashback, 3 años atrás_

POV Vinyl

Hay personas, e incluso ponys. Que dicen que Recordar los malos momentos son una formar de formar el carácter… pues tienen razón. Después del incidente del Banco nada en el equipo volvió a ser igual… en especial Max quien fue el más afectado.

Nos habíamos infiltrado en un prestigioso banco de la ciudad de Washington DC, el viaje hacia haya fue largo, sin mencionar que también fue duro debido a que teníamos que pasar por desapercibidos por la frontera Americana. Si, así es, ninguno de nosotros tenia ni tiene papeles o Documentos que nos permitan pasar de manera legal. Así que no nos quedo de otra que pasar a nuestra manera. Por medio de un conducto de túneles fuera del alcance de las cámaras de seguridad.

En ese momento quien lideraba el grupo no era Max, si no su hermano mayor. Shawn Grimes quien tenía en ese entonces dieciséis años y Max quince. También era la época en que el equipo estaba conformado no por trece, si no por seis miembros, con Shawn éramos siete y el se encargaba de cada aspecto "Del juego" como así llamaba el a nuestras misiones.

El robo al banco parecía sencillo, más de lo que pensábamos, pero resulto ser bastante complicada debido a un inconveniente.

Todos teníamos quince años en ese momento, dejando a Shawn como el mayor solo por un año de diferencia a nosotros, pero se preguntan ¿Qué pedo con estos chicos? ¿Tan pequeños y robaban bancos? Si, robábamos bancos y no, no éramos pequeños, ya no. No saben lo que la desesperación puede hacer llegar a alguien como nosotros en especial en una época tan complicada como la nuestra.

Y más para mí quien no era más que una simple e indefensa potrilla en un mundo repleto de humanos  
_**Shawn**__:-¡Vamos, vamos apúrense!-_Lo oí gritar mientras entrabamos por la puerta principal del banco armado. Bueno a excepción de mí ya que mi trabajo era desactivar las alarmas.

_**Max**__:-¿Vinyl?-_Lo oí que me llamaba, gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y ahí lo vi, a quien desde que naci fue mi mejor amigo y viceversa, a mi gran amigo de cabello color negro y rojo-_¿estas nerviosa?-_Me pregunto manteniendo una sonrisa que hacia que cualquier miedo desapareciera.

* * *

_Fuera del Flashback_

**Vinyl**:-Max, idiota…-murmuro entre bajo mientras metía su mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacaba un collar en el cual se podía apreciar un fotografía del joven peli azul y a ella misma en su forma pony, ambos de niños-el azul nunca fue tu color…-dijo esta ves con una sonrisa mientras fijaba su vista nuevamente en las estrellas.

-si me lo hubieras dicho hace tres años jamás me lo hubiera teñido de este horrendo color-se escucho cerca de ella haciendo que cierre sus ojos y emboce una sonrisa. Vinyl movió su cabeza hacia donde provenía el dueño de dicha voz y no vio mas que a un chico de cabello azul y negro con algunas manchas de color negro en su ropa y en su cuerpo, e incluyendo un aroma a quemado.

**Vinyl**:-si que apestas…-se quejo con una sonrisa mientras se tapada la nariz.

**Max**:-Ja ja, que graciosa, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus necedades-respondió con la misma sonrisa mientras comenzaba a subir el árbol ayudándose de las ramas y de su amiga quien le extendió su mano-¿Por qué no estas dormida? Ya es tarde-

**Vinyl**:-Lo se *Mira el collar con la foto* Pero todo esto… me recordó el día "T"…-respondió con una tono un poco melancólico haciendo que Max tuviera la misma reacción.

* * *

_Dentro del Flashback – Narrado por Vinyl_

Las balas no dejaban de sonar y retumbar cerca de mis oídos mientras sentía los brazos de Brian rodeándome para protegerme… fue ahí en que me atrajo.  
Pero volviendo al tema que no compete. Lo único que veía era a Max con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras disparaba el arma de su hermano contra los policías que se encontraban fuera del bando disparando contra nosotros.

_**Max**__:-¡Los matare a todo malditos desgraciados!-_Jamás lo había visto tan furioso desde que el Sr. Y Sra. Grimes murieron hace años…. Estoy asustada… quiero que esto termine ahora.

* * *

_Fin del Flashback_

**Max**:-El día de la Tragedia…-Dijo observando a su amiga quien miraba con tristeza la pequeña foto.

**Vinyl**:-a veces… *habla en un tono apagado* Me pregunto si hacemos o hicimos realmente lo correcto-

**Max**:-Luna estaba enferma, estaba muriendo… necesitaba medicinas *Dice en un tono igual de apagado* ella nos cuido, nos acogió como sus hijos, nos educo, nos entreno en todo lo que sabemos, se lo debíamos y logramos salvarla-

**Vinyl**:-¿A que costo?-Pregunto esta ves mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos color carmesí a su amigo quien entendió inmediatamente la indirecta de su amiga, pero este solo volteo la mirada hacia el frente.

**Max**:-La muerte de Shawn… no fue mi culpa-respondió en un tono cortante mientras se acomodaba en su sitio intentando dormir un poco. La DJ suspiro frustrada mientras solo se recostaba a un lado del peli azul pero de espaldas de este.

**Vinyl**:-La muerte de Shawn no fue tu culpa, lo sabemos *se voltea y toca su hombro* pero lo que no sabemos, es por que crees que de algún modo si lo fue-Finalizo para luego acomodarse en su sitio observando el pequeño collar con la foto y dejando a un confundido y melancólico Max pensando en las ultimas palabras que su amiga le dedico.

**Max**:-Todo lo hice… para protegerlos-Dijo en un tono quebradizo mientras que su amiga lo movía hasta sentarlo en su lugar para luego abrazarlo intentando reconfortarlo.

**Vinyl**:-Lo se *Lo suelta* por eso te seremos leales siempre-Dice esto mostrándole el collar y al hacerlo el solo ríe un poco-al parecer recuerdas esta baratija ¿eh?-pregunto sarcástica y con una sonrisa mientras abría el collar mostrando la pequeña foto que simbolizaba su amistad.

**Max**:-¿Baratija? Jajaja pero si me costo una fortuna-Dijo divertido tomando el collar observándolo con atención.

**Vinyl**:-doscientos dólares en plata, en países como Argentina eso es una fortuna y mas la foto serian unos doscientos cinco-le dijo divertida mientras apoyaba su brazo en el hombro del peli azul.

**Max**:-La concha de la lora, en este mundo no me darían nada por esto jajajajaja-bromeo en tono Argentino muy parecido al de Alex-Económicamente no vale nada *le entrega el collar a la DJ* pero el valor sentimental que tu y yo le tenemos a esta cosa vale millones-continuo con una sonrisa haciendo que la peli azul también sonriera.

**Vinyl**:-*Guarda el collar* es un símbolo de nuestra amistad Max, es lógico que valga tanto-Bosteza mientras se acomoda en la corteza mientras se quitaba el collar de su cuello formando una acción en cadena. Una estela color Azul brilloso comenzó a formarse alrededor de su amiga comenzando a girar alrededor de ella mientras su forma comenzaba a cambiar de una humana a su típica imagen de Pony unicornio.

Al completarse la transformación la DJ ya había caído dormida en su sitio mientras que Max no podía lograr conciliar el sueño, se movía de un lado a otro tratando de dormir pero le era imposible, su amiga había logrado su cometido, mantenerlo despierto hasta altas horas de la noche hasta no permitirle dormir.  
**Max**:-_Te odio Vinyl Scratch-_Pensó enojado. Pasaron los minutos y aun no podía dormir, todos sus amigos estaban soñando con mundos hechos de galletas de chocolate mientras que el deseaba comer tan solo una. Pero su apetito y sueños de comida chatarra se deshicieron como azúcar en agua por una luz color Verde saliendo de una de las ventanas de la biblioteca-ok… este día no se podría poner mas raro-se decía a si mismo mientras se ponía de pie para ir pero se detuvo en seco-¡No! No iré, ye tuve demasiadas aventuras por hoy-continuaba dándose ánimos para evitar ir… pero la tentación de ver que era esa extraña luz le era demasiada-_¡No fuera, Impulso de idiotez!-_Pensó para sus adentros mientras se mordía las uñas resistiendo el impulso de ir a investigar… pero en eso era débil-a la mierda todo-Continuo para luego bajar del las ramas del árbol y entrar por una ventana del sótano.  
Las luces se encontraban apagadas dejando como única luz ese brillo verdoso que salía de la mochila del peli azul. Max se acerco lentamente a la mochila de Kevin sacando de la misma una pistola 9mm la cual apunto a su mochila para evitar problemas. Comenzó a caminar hacia su mochila con suma cautela tratando de no hacer ruido, pero todos los pedazos de metal de Scorponok estaban desperdigados por el suelo y en plena obscuridad.

**Max**:-Mierda…-murmuro tropezando torpemente contra una de las pinzas del escorpión que se encontraba desarmada, ok podría haber sido entrenado como un luchador fuerte y hábil. Pero si se trataba sobre ser un ninja era un desastre total-No se como Maggie puede ser tan sigilosa-murmuro entre dientes acercándose cada vez mas a la misteriosa luz que se intensificaba a cada paso que el daba. Extendió su mano libre hacia su mochila, tomo el sierre y lentamente comenzó a jalar de el sierre hasta finalmente poder abrirla por completo.

Al hacerlo, apunto rápidamente el cañón del arma hacia su mochila… pero nada. Nada se movía dentro de la mochila como para hacer semejante brillo. Lento pero cauteloso acerco su mirada hacia su mochila pudiendo observar que lo único que ocasionaba ese gran brillo era la caja de madera que salió del cadáver del escorpión cuando lo eliminaron.

**Max**:-_¿Qué diablos?-_Pensó al ver el intenso brillo salir de su mochila. La curiosidad lo estaba matando, pero no como la ansiedad y el miedo que dentro de el se formaba al no saber que provocaba tal brillo. Dejo su arma de lado y luego metió ambas manos para sacar la misteriosa caja de color negro con bordes morados y con cadenas. Al tener la caja de cerca noto que el brillo no salía de la caja en si, sino que salía de la pequeña brecha de espacio que había entre la tapa y el resto de la caja.  
Miro una vez mas detalladamente la caja, mas específicamente la zona donde se encontraba las placa oxidada donde se encontraba el nombre…-_Nyx…-_pensó al ver el nombre tallada en el acero pero quedo estático la ve como el metal comenzaba a deshacerse como si fuera arena de playa.  
Por el miedo a lo desconocido, soltó instintivamente la caja de madera dejando que esta cayera al suelo mientras que la placa de metal oxidado desaparecía quedando como resultado una nueva y brillante placa de acero con un grabado, pero el grabado era distinto… y mucho mas perturbador para el peli azul.

**Placa**:-_"El sufrimiento forma el carácter, pero la muerte destruye lo mas esencial en el metabolismo humano…"-_leyó-"_…El deseo de vivir"-_continuo leyendo el pequeño grabado mientras un recuerdo terrible llagaba a su mente.

* * *

_Flashback – 3 Años Atrás_

La muerte es un trago amargo… aun mas que la bebida alcohólica mas fuerte del mundo o el amargo sabor de las lagrimas de un corazón roto. Y cuan que la muerte es el fin de una etapa y el comienzo de otra. Nadie te prepara para el momento en que llega, es como una fiesta sorpresa no deseada.  
Y absolutamente todos pasamos por eso en nuestra vida, de una manera u otra. El escenario en esta ocasión es una habitación común y corriente, si seria corriente su no fuera por que la puerta de entrada de la misma se encontraba por tablones de madera martillados al marco de madera de la entrada. y aun lado de la cama de la habitación, un joven Max de quince años se encontraba en posición fetal con su mano extendida hacia el frente. Su mano se encontraba sobre un charco de sangre y con un corte significativo en la zona de las venas, a un lado de su mano, un trozo afilado de vidrio rodeado de múltiples gotas de sangre desperdigadas por el suelo, y así mismo se encontraba sosteniendo una pistola Colt Magnum, similar a las armas de vaqueros, con el tambor del arma por fuera mostrando una única bala.

Max abrió los ojos mostrándolos completamente rojos y sin vida. Extendió su otra mano y coloco dentro de la pistola el tambor y giro el mismo como si fuera a jugar a la ruleta rusa. Movió su mano herida donde estaba su arma y la movió hasta la altura de su garganta mientras recordaba una frase de una película que había visto.  
**Max**:-_Lo siento…-_ Pensó mientras colocaba su dedo índice en el gatillo-_Pronto no sentiré ningún dolor…_-Pensó mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo derecho y caía sobre el charco de sangre. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras apretaba suavemente el gatillo y… nada.  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos a la ves que arrojaba el arma al otro lado de la habitación y al caer, la misma se disparo provocando que el proyectil saliese disparado hacia un cuadro enmarcado a no menos de tres metro de su posición. Pero ante el proyectil estrellándose contra el marco y parte de el haciéndose pedazos, Max no se inmuto en lo absoluto, solo se quedo sentado con sus brazos hacia los costados como si se hubiera dado por vencido en todo lo que ha hecho.  
Perp su pose no duro mucho ya que sintió que algo se posaba sobre su cabeza, levanto la vista y vio que era un trozo de papel, desvió la mirada hacia el cuadro y noto que la foto no estaba, había salido volando cuando la bala había impactado en el vidrio. Estiro su mano herida tomando el trozo de papel manchándolo un poco con su sangre y noto nostálgico que era una foto de el y su mejor amiga Vinyl de niños, mas específicamente a los ocho años.

Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo, peor esta ves no por la tristeza de querer irse al otro mundo. Sino por que acababa de darse cuenta que si el martillo de la Colt hubiera dado en la bala correcta, el hubiera muerto… dejando asi a su mejor amiga en este mundo tan cruel, a manos del destino que había decidido ponerlos a ambos como peones en un enfermizo juego de ajedrez.

* * *

_Fin del Flashback_

Al terminar ese doloroso y nada alegador recuerdo, Max solo agito fuertemente la cabeza para que dichos pensamientos salieran de su mente y luego dirigió su vista nuevamente a la placa dispuesto a seguir leyendo.  
**Placa**:-_"El contenido de estos antiguos cofres solo se le fueron entregados a aquellos que han estado destinados a la grandeza y que dentro de si solo hay sueños nobles…"-_Leyó, pero esto ultimo lo dejo confundido.

**Max**:-_No sabia que matar a un caballo parlante era un deseo noble-_ Pensó con un poker face en su rostro.

**Placa**:-_"Es por ello que estos cofres han sido creados con el propósito de darles un nuevo impulso en sus vidas. Solo tu tienes la llave para abrir el candado y es lo único que te ah movido tu mecanismo por años"-_Leyó esto ultimo mientras un aura color verde comenzaba a rodear la placa para luego sus palabras cambiaran a otras _"Tu destino esta escrito en el libro de la vida. Ten en mente esto en tu futuro: Muere siendo un héroe, o vive lo suficiente para ser un villano…"_.

Se formo un silencio sepulcral.

Max se había quedado mudo por lo leído ¿Acaso alguien lo ah estado espiando por años y ahora le daba una "Oportunidad" para cambiar lo que era? ¿Sera una broma de mal gusto? ¿Sera Luna tratando de hacer que cambie su forma de pensar de nuevo? Esa seria una respuesta obvia, por que la muy conche su madre había estado por años intentando que el no matara a su hermana sobornándolo con galletas oreo... si tan solo las oreos hubieran tenido algo del relleno, ya que ella se lo comía, el soborno hubiera funcionado

**Max:-**_Si esto es obra de Luna, tengo que darle un premio por el esfuerzo-_Sin titubear, tomo la arma que tenia en la mano y se dispuso a destruir la caja.

Apretó el gatillo… y nada.

**Max:-**Mierda, no tiene balas-dijo entre dientes mientras guardaba el arma en su funda y también en el momento en que el brillo verdoso de la caja comenzaba a desaparecer, dando a lugar que algo dentro de su bolsillo si lo hiciese.

No tardo mucho en notarlo, bueno tal ves unos veinte minutos. Hasta ver que dentro de su bolsillo un brillo se manifestaba, metió su mano dentro del mismo y noto que lo que brillaba era realmente un trozo de papel doblado con mucho cuidado. Comenzó a desenvolverlo y noto ni nada mas ni nada menos que era la misma foto de aquel recuerdo de su fallido, afortunadamente, intento de suicidio.  
**Max:-**_la llave…-_Pensó mientras se acercaba al cofre junto son la foto-_lo único que me ah movido mi mecanismo por estos años… es ella-_Pensó nuevamente con una sonrisa mientras acercaba la foto hacia el candado de la caja.

Pero se detuvo en seco.

**Max:-**¡Haber, haber, haber! ¿Que paso?-Dijo en voz alta alejando la foto del candado-Primero veo un luz extraña saliendo de mi mochila cual peli de ciencia ficción, luego observo que es un caja que "Se me fue Conferida" por el destino o que se yo mierdas mas ¿Y ahora resulta que voy a abrirla sin siquiera saber que puede pasar?-se decía a si mismo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la caja para luego volver su vista hacia la foto-a la mierda todo, tuve buen vida-dijo imitando un Yaoming.

Se acerco a un escritorio y tomando una pluma y una hoja de papel escribió: _"Testamento de Max Grimes: NO, no les dejare un carajo de lo que tengo. Con amor Max :D"  
_**Max:**-_Inspirare futuras generaciones-_Pensó con orgullo mientras dejaba la hoja a un lado y miraba nuevamente el cofre-ya fuera de bromas…abramos esta caja de pandora-  
El tiempo es corto y no hay que desperdiciarlo. Esa frase se le vino a la mente cuando comenzó a acercar la fotografía de su infancia hacia la cerradura de la caja, en el momento en que el trozo de papel toco el cerrojo, un rayo color verde brillante salió del mismo rodeando por completo la hoja de papel, la cual comenzó a girar rápidamente hasta transformarse en una llave color negro.

Max solamente se quedo observando la llave flotando como si nada a pocos centímetros del candado, la tomo entre sus dedos para mirarla detenidamente.  
Era una llave común y corriente, bueno lo seria si en la parte trasera de la misma, la cual parecía tener la forma de un monograma de 9 puntas. Sin quejas ni interrogantes, acerco la llave al cerrojo y la introdujo en la cerradura.

Luego de darle algunas vueltas a la llave, la caja se abrió de golpe y un brillo segador salió de la misma. El brillo era tan fuerte que Max tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con sus brazos.  
Luego de que el brillo se disipara y su vista comenzaba a regresar a la normalidad. Dirigió su vista a la caja y observo que estaba abierta de par en par, lo único que podía notar dentro era… ¿un mechón de Crin?

_POV Max_

Ok esto se esta pasando de verga para mi, primero, mi mejor amiga creyó que intente violarla, segundo, veo una luz color verde salir del laboratorio de la pony que conocí hoy, tercero encuentro una caja que seguro me la entrego yisus o tal vez el todo poderoso Nicolás Cage, y cuarto y mas importante, creo que acabo de cagarme en los pantalones… a no esperen es mi celular.  
Después de asegurarme de que no tenia que cambiarme los pantalones y limpiarlos con una manguera, comienzo a dar pequeños pasos hacia la caja para solo ver en ella… ¡¿Una potrilla?!  
En el buen nombre de nutella ¿que carajos hace una potrilla en una caja? o mejor aun, Por que de todas las criaturas de este mundo ¡¿Tengo que ser yo el weon que se quede con ella?!  
Ok, ok , relajémonos. Pensemos esto con calma y no perdamos los estribos y mucho menos la calma. No es gran cosa, es solamente una potrilla de unicornio… y con alas. Mierda un alicornio, Luna va a matarme.  
Según tengo entendido, los únicos alicornios que existen en todo este mundo son solo Luna, una tal Cadence y…Celestia, argg con solo nombrarla me da dolor de cabeza.  
Comienzo a acercarme aun mas para poder verla y… ¡Oh mi dios que tierna! La pobrecilla estaba durmiendo acurrucada dentro de la caja sin preocupación de lo que podría pasarle. Mmm ahora que la veo mejor me recuerda demasiado a Luna, ya que la pequeña tenia un pelaje color negro y una melena color Azul marino muy fuerte. Pero a diferencia de la princesa lunar, esta pequeña tiene una Cutie Mark de un escudo con una media luna.

Saco un lápiz de mi bolsillo y me hacerlo a la pequeña solo para comenzar a Picotearla con dicho lápiz como si se tratara del cadáver de algún animal en la carretera y yo fuera un niño puberto de 8 años. Seguí entretenido picoteando a la pequeña en la zona de las alas hasta que me detuve por el simple hecho de que me aburrí… si lo se puedo diseñar inventos increíbles y parezco un idiota.  
"Recapitulemos: vengo a Equestria a obtener venganza, caigo en un bosque aterrador y sobrevivo a la caída, me encuentro con unas potrillas y con un escorpión gigante, venzo al escorpión, me hago amigo de una pony kawaii… ok no jaja, y luego abro una caja de pandora ofrecida por yisus… ¿Que carajos hago ahora?" Pensé mientras veía como la potrilla se movía levemente y se despertaba de su pequeño sueño, podrá ser una potrilla pero aun así debo tener cuidado.

Observo como la pequeña comienza a despertar y con una mirada somnolienta comienza a mirar hacia todos lados.

_**?:-**__¿uh? ¿En donde estoy?-_Me observa-_¿Quién eres?-_

_**Max:-**__Hola pequeña *Me acerco un poco* Mi nombre es Max, y dime linda ¿Cómo te llamas?-_Le pregunte gentilmente parándome frente a ella y agachándome para estar a su altura. Observe como la pequeña comenzaba a dudar y a esforzarse en pensar, como si le costara demasiado.

_**?:-**__Mmm, no lo recuerdo-_me dijo frustrada mientras se frotaba la cabeza, aww que linda.

_**Max:-**__Entonces no recuerdas tu nombre…-_murmure mirando para todos, si algo me enseñaron las películas con situaciones similares, es que tengo que buscarle un nombre. Pasaron diez minutos y aun no podía encontrar algo o que se ocurriese algún nombre ingenioso o aun que sea bonito para ella. Cuando mis ideas comenzaban a agotarse me vino un flash a la mente y me acerque a al caja, tome a la pequeñita entre mis manos y la saque de la caja para poder observar mejor dicho objeto.  
Mire fijamente la placa y mire el nombre grabado en el metal-_Nyx… ¡Es perfecto!  
_  
_**Max:-**__Dime pequeñita… ¿te gustaría llamarte Nyx?-_no obtuve respuesta_-¿Hola?-_Mire fijamente a la pequeña y vi detenidamente como ella estaba abrazando sus piernas, estaba asustada y posiblemente confundida. Cubriendo sus ojitos con sus pequeñas alas y temblando levemente.  
**Max:-**_¿Sabes donde están tus padres?-_pregunte preocupado esperando que la respuesta fuera si, pero solo recibí una negativa con algún que otro sollozo… ¿Por qué esto se me hacia tan familiar?

* * *

_12 años atrás – Narrado en Tercera Persona_

Eran las doce de la noche, una fría y nublosa noche se hacia presente y las cosas estaban algo tensas en un estación policiaca que se encontraba llena de reporteros, camarógrafos y curiosos que se acercaban para ver el nuevo crimen ocurrido en la ciudad.

La entrada del establecimiento era un desastre, gente ajena al caso tratando de entrar para obtener datos y saciar su hambre de sanguijuelas chupa sangre. En una de las oficinas se encontraba un jovencito de cabello negro y rojo se encontraba llorando abrazando sus piernas sentado sobre una silla.  
La puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando entrar el ajetreo de fuera y dejando entrar a una joven mujer de cabello azul y negro atado en una coleta, alta y muy guapa. Una joven oficial de policía que se acerco al pequeño niño y coloco su chaqueta sobre sus hombros para evitar que el pasara frio.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la joven mujer con una sincera sonrisa.

El pequeño solo levanto la vista lentamente mostrando un par de ojos vidriosos-m-mi nombre es Max Grimes…- respondió tartamudeando-¿C-Como se llama señorita?-

-jeje pues, mi nombre es Amanda Larce… Pero mis amigos me llaman Luna-respondió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa haciendo que el pequeño sonriera también. Pero esa sonrisa se borro al instante cuando observo que al pequeño se le resbalaba una lagrima por la mejilla-no llores-dijo secándole la cara con un pañuelo-los hombres fuertes no lloran, no te preocupes. Te prometo que encontraremos a quienes hicieron esto-Le dijo manteniendo su sonrisa confiada mientras el pequeño peli negro la observaba.

**Max:-**¿Lo promete?-pregunto con aires de esperanza.

**Luna:-**Lo prometo pequeño-

* * *

_Presente - Narrado en Primera Persona_

**Max:-**_Después de doce años aun mantienes tu promesa-_pensé con la mirada perdida en la luna que observaba desde la ventana. Volví mi mirada a la pequeña y pude notar que ahora estaba sollozando, pobrecita, no puedo dejar que pase por lo que yo pase o peor. Que termine como yo.  
Di un paso al frente y me agache para estar a su altura, apoye mi brazos sobre el escritorio y comencé a mirar fijamente ala pequeña-_Así que, ¿No tienes familia cierto?-_Pregunte, ella al escucharme levanto lentamente la vista negando lentamente con la cabeza-_Y y debo suponer que tampoco tienes hogar verdad-_¿Qué carajos pregunto? Obvio que no tiene hogar, salió de una caja idiota. Ella contesto nuevamente no.  
**Max:-**_Bien, que te parece si te quedas conmigo hasta que pueda descubrir que hacer contigo ¿Qué dices?-_Pregunte algo confiado, no sabia cual seria la respuesta de la pequeña, apenas me conoce pero tampoco tiene todas las de ganar.

Ella comenzó a mirar a su alrededor como si estuviera analizando todo antes de tomar una decisión. Se puso de pie y con algo de firmeza dijo:-Si-

**Max:-**_Perfecto-_exclame algo alegre, la verdad es que la idea de cuidar de esta pequeña me emocionaba un poco, jamás tuve a mi cargo a alguien como lo hiso Alex, la idea simplemente me fascina-_entonces, me dices que no sabes tu nombre ¿verdad?-_

_-Si, no recuerdo cual era mi nombre-_

**Max:-**_¿Quieres que te ponga un nombre?-_Le pregunte nuevamente, dios, esto parece entrevista de trabajo.

Ella mostro un rostro lleno de alegría, jeje creo que le gusto lo de su nuevo nombre. La tomo con mis manos y la elevo hasta la altura de mi rostro-_Desde hoy en adelante, tu nombre será tiburonsin-_

-¡Tiburonsin, jujaja!-

escuche desde afuera.

**Max:-**_¡Larga vida a tiburonsin!-Exclamo levantando aun mas a Nyx al estilo el rey león mientras ella tenia un rostro de no saber que carajos pasaba._

-¡Tiburonsin, jujaja!-

**Max:-**_Ahora eres un miembro de nosotros-_dije sonrisa mientras abraza a la pequeña y ella me correspondía.

_-¡Tiburonsin, jujaja!-_

**Max:-**¡Suficiente con el tiburonsin!-

_-¡Tiburonsin… uh… ahh…-_Silencio, dulce silencio.

**Max:-**_jeje discúlpame por eso era solo una broma-_Dije para luego elevarla nuevamente a la altura de mi estúpido y sensual rostro-_Desde ahora en adelante te llamaras Nyx y pertenecerás a esta familia-_Ella simplemente sonrió, se zafo de mi agarre para comenzar a tomar mis manos curiosa.

**Nyx:-**_Oye ¿Qué son estas cosas?-_pregunto mientras tocaba mis dedos-_tienes cascos muy raros-_

**Max:-**_jaja, no son cascos pequeña-_digo apartándola de mi mano-_estas cosas se llaman manos, y los pequeñitos se llaman dedos-_digo moviendo mis dedos frente a ella.

**Nyx:-**_dedoooos-_dice tiernamente mientras nuevamente comenzaba a inspeccionar mis dedos como si fuera una niña con un juguete nuevo-_¿Y tienen nombre?-_

**Max:-**_jeje claro, este se llama pancho-_digo mostrándole mi dedo pulgar. Ella comenzó a reir, al parecer ya había superado por momentos ese mal trago de encontrarse en un lugar extraño. Proseguí a presentarle los siguientes dedos, solo para entretenerla hasta que se durmiera, y eso que ya eran las tres y media de la mañana y estaba muerto de sueño. Pasaron los minutos, minutos rellenos de las risillas de la pequeña Nyx por mi pequeño juego, asi fue hasta que llego al ultimo de mis dedos. El dedo pequeño del pie.

**Max:-**_y este pequeñín se llama wolfo_-le digo señalando mi dedo pequeño acompañado de un largo bostezo.

**Nyx:-**_¿Por qué se llama así?-_

**Max:-**_¡Porque al muy masoquista le gusta que le peguen!-_grite con todas mis fuerzas y miraba como el reloj ya marcaba las cuatro y media de la mañana. Mierda, pase tanto tiempo aquí sentado jugando con ella que perdí la noción del tiempo, ¡Y Nyx sigue tan fresca como una lechuga!

**Max:-**_*bostezo* ahhh bueno pequeña, es hora de dormir-_le hablo poniéndome de pie.

**Nyx:-**_awww pero yo aun no tengo sueño-_respondió haciendo pucheros e inflando las mejillas.

**Max:-**_lo se, lo se. Pero mañana es un día importante y necesitamos estar descansados-_le respondí a la vez que acomodaba unas mochilas hasta formar un cama, camine hacia Nyx y la tome para luego colocarla sobre el monton de mochilas-_Bueno *bostezo* ahh, buenas noches Nyx-_Digo para luego comenzar a alejarme, hasta que…

**Nyx:-**_¿Me cuentas un cuento?-_¡Noooooo!

**Max:-**_¡Ahhhh! ¿No puedo darte solo un vasito con agua?-_

**Nyx:-**_¡Si!-_Exclamo alegre.

Con una mueca de disgusto, la misma que pone la mayoría cuando lo mandan a comprar al chino y estabas ocupado mirando video en XVideos, comencé a subir las escaleras del sótano y me dirigi a la cocina y… espera…  
**Max:-**_¿Dónde mierda esta la cocina?-_Si, no se donde mierda esta la cocina en este árbol. Mire con atención el "Living" de la casa, no era la gran cosa, unos muebles, unos cuadros una ¿Computadora? ¿Un televisor? ¿Qué clases de ponis gais de colores ven televisión?  
Deje de lado mis dudas seximente existenciales y comencé a caminar a oscuras por la habitación. Oh mejor dicho, a chocar y caer en la oscuridad.

Después de caminar, chocar veinte veces contra la misma mesa, casi tirar el televisor encima de mi, y tropezar y caer tres veces sobre la alfombra, por fin pude llegar a la cocina.

_Relato en Tercera Persona_

luego de limpiarse la rompa por la tierra, nuestro torpe y espinoso amigo tomo un vaso y se acerco al lavabo para servirle agua a su "Hija".

Tomo la llave del agua y la giro…. Pero nada.

**Max:-**¿Y ahora que?-se quejo mientras seguía girando la llave pero el agua no salía, comenzó a golpear la canilla-vamos, maldito liquido del demonio ¡Sal ya mierda!-gritaba y pataleaba a tal punto de arrancar la llave del agua. Miro fijamente la llave en su mano al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a escuchar un ruido metálico viniendo de las cañerías de agua-… oh mierda-  
El tubo se rompió el agua comenzó a salir a toda presión justo en el rostro de Max.

**Max:**-¡Ahhh, ajhsn nsjnjsnmk ahhh mierda njdjssdmksdsdk!-gritaba recibiendo toda el agua en su cara y tratando de acercarse para cerrar el paso de agua.

_30 Minutos Después…_

podía apreciarse a un Max completamente mojado y con una cañería en forma de "U" en su cuello. Y detrás de el habían muchas cañerías y tubos rotos junto con un charco de agua en medio de la cocina.  
Luego de "Arreglar" las cañerías y conseguir el agua para la pequeña Nyx, Comenzó su descenso por las escaleras rumbo al sótano nuevamente solo para encontrarse a una dormida potranca sobre su mochila. Lo que hiso que en su rostro se formara una mueca de enojo.

**Max:-**_Todo este esfuerzo… para nada-_Pensó enojado pero ese enojo se disolvió al ver como Nyx comenzaba a lentamente a despertarse y entonces el dejo de lado el vaso de agua para acercarse a ella y comenzar a arrullarla y a cantarle una canción.

**Max:-**A dormir, pequeña Nyx, y si puede Max también…-cantaba en voz baja mientras la pequeña comenzaba lentamente a recuperar el sueño-… porque esta muy hinchado de las pelotas-canto finalmente mientras alejaba su mano de ella para luego dar un suspiro de alivio-_Son casi las cinco…-_pensó bastante cansado mientras volteaba dispuesto a dormir sobre la alfombra cuando "Clank"-¿Eh?-

bajo la vista y sus ojos se agrandaron tanto como un par de pelotas de Futbol al ver que por todos lados había trozos de metal grandes y pequeños capaces de hacer mucho, pero mucho ruido.  
**Max:-**Mierda… ¿Cómo los esquive cuando venia?-Se Pregunto en silencio mientras comenzaba a caminar con la misma velocidad de una tortuga obesa en la luna. Caminaba leentameeente esquivando cada trozo de metal y cuando su recorrido estaba apunto de terminar, sin darse cuenta, esta por pisar un muñeco de peluche que estaba tirado…  
**Max:-**_Ya casi… ya casi- _y lo piso.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-

**Max:-**¡Noooo!-grito a los cuatro vientos mientras te tiraba a l piso ahorcando al peluche-¡Te quiero cagar a trompadas!-

_1 Hora Después…_

Podía notarse a un muy cansado Max con los ojos súbitamente abiertos y rojos, recibiendo de lleno los primeros rayos de sol en la cara mientras tenia un pequeño tic en el ojo.  
**Max:-**Me cago… en todo lo que tenga… vida de este maldito mundo-Dijo en vos baja mientras escuchaba algunos pasos fuera del árbol.

**Kevin:-**Oye Max, ya esta amaneciendo y-Guardo silencio en seco al ver a Nyx dormida a un lado. Max lo miro con una sonrisa forzada.

**Max:-**Después les explico-dijo en un susurro a lo que Kevin lo tomo de buena manera y solo se fue. Max solo mira al techo con los ojos llorosos debido al sueño y a que no pudo dormir en toda l noches, y ahora no podía hacer mas que pensar-_y se supone… ¿Qué esto es un nuevo impulso?-_

_Ending: Loyalty – AcousticBrony &amp; MandoPony_

_watch?v=voj9MhBUaTI_

**Bueno señores y señoritas, este fue el Nuevo capitulo de este fic, se que fue algo corto pero no podía esperar a publicarlo y juro ante Celestia que no tardare tanto en publicar el siguiente.**

**Esto fue todo amigos, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
